


Street Sweepers, Night Watchmen, Flame Keepers

by chatain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: Гарри пережил День В (потому что как же иначе), но не все агенты отличились таким же везением. Мир в полной заднице, а недостаток персонала в Кингсмен не достигал таких масштабов за всю историю организации, поэтому на время отбора новых рекрутов Мерлин возвращает на свои должности агентов в отставке.Также присутствуют: игры в снежки, словесные перепалки, двусмысленные намеки, шикарные пожилые мужчины, женщины ученые, трости с секретом, ужасная влюбленность Гарри, подобие сюжета, вылепленное вокруг кучи флирта и дурацкой драки на мечах, что, в общем-то, и стало причиной написания текста, и старое пари восемьдесят шестого года, которое так и осталось неразрешенным.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Street Sweepers, Night Watchmen, Flame Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629843) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters), [thekookster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekookster/pseuds/thekookster). 



_«Нет никакой старости. Есть только ты, как было всегда».  
– Кэрол Маттау_

Спасение мира никогда не было мечтой Эггзи, но если бы и было, то представлял бы он свои ощущения совершенно по-другому. Какой-то восторг, понятное дело, переполняющее чувство власти и торжествующей справедливости. Реальность же такова, что Эггзи выжат вкрай и с радостью бы уснул на месте, а ноги пусть сами несут его по коридорам дурацкого бункера в духе паршивых злодеев Бондианы, рот пусть сам раздает указания, объясняет дорогу, успокаивает толпы освобожденных заключенных («Следуйте за остальными, сэр», и «Пилоты в этом направлении, пожалуйста», и «Не за что, мадам, просто выполняю свою работу»), пока мозг не откажется соображать окончательно.

Эггзи уже, наверное, в семнадцатитысячный раз сворачивает в очередной проход, полный испуганных людей, и пытается привлечь к себе внимание (чертовы манеры), но шум стоит такой, что он в итоге сует пальцы в рот и свистит так, что люди поблизости морщатся. Но эффект достигнут – к нему оборачивается мешанина из политиков, актеров, футболистов и членов королевской семьи. Люди встают на цыпочки, выглядывают друг у друга из-за плеча, и Эггзи бы сейчас не помешала какая-нибудь коробка, чтобы можно было на нее залезть. Интересно, думает он, что скажет Том Харди или Вин Дизель, если я попрошу забраться к ним на плечи, и мысль вызывает истерический смешок, который Эггзи едва удается подавить, закусив губу.

− Дамы и господа! Среди вас есть пилоты?

Несколько часов, чертовых _часов_ , спустя, Эггзи добирается до самолета Кингсмен, и все, чего ему хочется, это упасть прямо у трапа и заплакать, а не подниматься в кабину. Адреналин уже выветрился, оставив его наедине с чувством дикой усталости, и она даже хуже, чем пульсирующая в такт сердца боль от порезов Газель и синяков от пуль, остановленных тканью костюма. Эггзи стонет и тут же издает сдавленный смешок, слыша, насколько жалко он звучит. Наконец, он собирается с силами и забирается в салон.

− С возвращением, − Мерлин салютует ему стаканом с виски, сидя за столом спиной к закрытым мониторам и закинув ногу на ногу. Выражение его лица не говорит Эггзи ни о чем. Оно может означать что угодно. Сраная поднятая бровь, собственно, тоже. – Дипломатические отношения со Швецией все так же крепки, я надеюсь?

− Мерзкое животное, − с тем же лицом, с каким она на отборе обращалась к Чарли и Руфусу – угрожающе прищуренные глаза и поджатые губы – сообщает ему Рокси, прежде чем Эггзи успевает вставить хоть слово. – Твоя мама с сестрой в порядке, если что.

Эггзи тут же немного отпускает, будто рука, крепко сжимающая его сердце, нехотя разжимает три пальца.

− Ох блядь, ебаный пиздец, спасибо, − выдавливает он, предпочитая искреннюю благодарность вежливости. Выхватив у Мерлина виски, он падает в кресло и начинает ощупывать себя на предмет серьезных ранений и сломанных ребер. – Сама ты животное.

− Эггзи, блядь...!

− Рокс, серьезно, остынь…

− _Остыть?!_ Я пешком добиралась до бункера по сраной Арктике, пока ты играл в Остина Пауэрса!

− Если тебя это успокоит, когда в коридорах начинают орать и рыдать, встает не очень. Спасибо, Мерлин.

− Рад стараться, − отвечает тот, забирая свой стакан и собственнически обхватывая его руками, будто школьник, прижимающий к себе тетрадку, из которой пытаются списать. – Пока ты налаживал контакты…

− Я не налаживал!

− …я связывался с остальными. Боюсь, ситуация выглядит не лучшим образом.

Что-то во взгляде Мерлина заставляет Эггзи замолчать. Он перестает ощупывать свои синяки и поворачивается к координатору, тихо спрашивая:

− Сколько? Кто?

− Артур, понятное дело. У Тристана, Лайонела, Борса и Эктора тоже были микрочипы. – Мерлин изображает рукой взрыв возле своей шеи. – Брунор и его пилот разбились в Карпатах, когда пропал сигнал, Паломид и Ламорак набросились друг на друга во время миссии в Рио, Сафира загрызла его же собака…

− О боже, − в полуобморочном состоянии бормочет Рокси. – На животных тоже работает?

− Нет, но насколько я понимаю, он набросился на собаку первым, а она защищалась. Бедивер убил своего водителя и передавил толпу людей в Сиднее, прежде чем машина перевернулась в воду. Записи Гарета, Элимера и Пеллеаса были утеряны, когда их очки разбились, но их трекеры не показывают признаков жизни.

− Мерлин. Ебаный пиздец.

Для Эггзи это всего лишь кодовые имена, некоторые знакомые, некоторые нет. Кого-то из агентов он видел в штабе, кого-то на тренировках, кого-то не видел ни разу, но для Мерлина они все были как минимум коллегами, некоторые даже друзьями, и, вспоминая Джамала и Райана, каждое совместное похождение со времен детского сада, Эггзи не может представить, каково это − ощущать такую потерю. Он будто пытается представить космическое ничто или что находится внутри атома, и к горлу внезапно подступает тошнота.

− Чувак, мне так жаль.

− Так что остаются Персиваль, Лукан, Гавейн и Кей, − говорит Рокси, не отводя взволнованного взгляда от Мерлина. – И я. И Эггзи.

− Галахад, − бормочет Мерлин так, будто только обдумывает вслух, прежде чем сказать точно. Он поднимает очки на лоб, растирая уставшие глаза так сильно, что на мгновение Эггзи в ужасе думает, что он плачет. Мерлин повторяет еще раз, уже громче. – Галахад, Эггзи. Гарри бы одобрил.

Ему тут же хочется возразить, потому что, блядь, еще слишком рано, и вообще слишком, и просто... _слишком рано_ , но Мерлин встает, коротко сжимает его плечо, слабо улыбается Рокси и уходит в кабину пилота, закрывая за собой дверь.

− Он так может? – слабо спрашивает Эггзи. Это должно быть хорошей новостью, он хотел эту работу с того момента, как Гарри остановился перед зеркалом, распинаясь о разных путях и дурацких старых фильмах, но не так же. − Рокс. Я не прошел. Он может просто...?

− Я думаю, он теперь негласный глава Кингсмена. И что-то мне подсказывает, что спасение мира считается больше, чем не застреленная собака.

Рокси пересаживается в кресло напротив, где до этого сидел Мерлин, берет руки Эггзи в свои и переплетает их пальцы, легонько сжимая. 

− Поздравляю, Галахад.

− Не надо. Пожалуйста. Дай мне минутку, ладно?

Странным образом, теперь, когда все закончилось, Эггзи больнее всего от разорванных остатков галстука. Он накручивает его на руку − смесь гладкого шелка, крови и пота − и не может не думать о Гарри. Тот всегда в его мыслях, в ненавязчивом фоновом режиме, но теперь, когда Эггзи больше не на что отвлечься, Гарри заполняет собой весь его мир, как всегда и было − со своей улыбкой, нахмуренными бровями, пистолетами в руках, с верой и разочарованием, с идеальным акцентом, который всегда казался таким непристойным в сочетании с обсценной лексикой и двусмысленными намеками. Слез уже не осталось − Эггзи выпустил это все из себя сразу после выстрела и за четыре минуты паники на борту самолета по пути к бункеру Валентайна, со стекающими соплями и зажатым в зубах кулаком, чтобы заглушить отчаянные звуки, − но пустота, поселившаяся в его душе вслед за жуткой болью от потери чего-то едва осознанного, гораздо хуже.

− Взлетаем, − раздается голос Мерлина из динамика над дверью в кабину пилота. Звук настолько четкий, будто Мерлин никуда не уходил. − Скоро будем дома. Начнем разбираться с последствиями. Постарайтесь выспаться, если сможете, потому что я не гарантирую, что вам это удастся в ближайшее время.

«Выспаться, – жалко думает Эггзи, – как же», и тут же в течение пары минут засыпает в своем кресле. Спустя несколько часов он просыпается с привкусом крови во рту и больной шеей и растерянно моргает в тусклом свете кабины, не сразу понимая, где находится. 

− Рокс? − бормочет он, − Бля, прости, я не думал так вырубаться.

− Ничего, мне понравились тишина и покой без тебя, − быстро улыбается она той кривой усмешкой, в которой нет ни грамма искренней радости, и поворачивается обратно к двойному монитору, на который в данный момент идет трансляция с площади Согласия в Париже.

− Я нашла пропавших агентов. Пеллеас мертв, Гарет в больнице в Найроби. Последним был Алимер. Судя по всему, его утопили в фонтане.

− Пиздец, − бормочет Эггзи. − Когда спасаешь мир, думаешь, что ты действительно _спас мир_ , но это просто...

− Могло быть хуже. Задумайся. То, что мы видим сейчас, это примерно пять процентов погибших. Могло бы быть восемьдесят.

− Я знаю, что это неплохо, но не могу сказать, что мне от этого лучше.

− Поспи еще, мы будем дома через час, − советует Рокси и переключается на наушники с микрофоном. − Paris? Lancelot. Avez-vous les ressources pour une équipe de récupération? L'identification de Alymere doit être détruite, et je veux retourner son corps. Merci.

Эггзи не может похвастаться идеальным французским, но его знаний достаточно, чтобы понять, о чем речь, по словам «retourner son corps».

− Рокс, − снова зовет он, тихо и нетвердо. − Мы можем забрать тело Гарри?

Без лишних слов (потому что, если честно, слова − полное дерьмо, и правильных в такой ситуации не подберешь, и Рокси это понимает) она сворачивает видео из Парижа и выводит на экран трансляцию с упавших очков Гарри. Нижнюю часть видео сюрреалистично заполняет голубое небо, а сверху торчит заостренная крыша церкви. Эггзи отводит взгляд, потому что нахуй это все, одного раза было достаточно, он не собирается смотреть на своего мертвого наставника. По-хорошему, он должен помогать с поисками («Галахад? Они серьезно? Что за хуйня, это уже слишком»), но на борту только один компьютер, и у Рокси, кажется, уже есть какая-то своя система. Она знает что делает, и Эггзи может позволить себе поспать, пока есть такая возможность...

А потом Рокси издает такой звук, будто ее ранили, и Эггзи распахивает глаза, потому что обычно люди не издают таких звуков, если только не случилось что-то серьезное.

− Что такое?

− О боже, − шепчет она, игнорируя его вопрос. Ее пальцы лихорадочно стучат по клавиатуре, выводя на экран окно, куда она вбивает какие-то координаты, переключаясь на трансляцию с видом на церковь и отматывая назад.

− Рокси, что там?

В обратной перемотке к церкви подъезжает машина скорой помощи, из нее выбегают люди, вытаскивают носилки и укладывают Гарри обратно на запачканный кровью бетон.

− Он в больнице, − говорит Рокси с круглыми глазами, и Эггзи какое-то время смотрит в ответ, пока в нем что-то не ломается. Из легких внезапно пропадает весь воздух, будто его ударили под дых, и с этим воздухом из него вылетают слова, отчаянные крики _«Мерлин боже пожалуйста разверни самолет Мерлин разверни блядский самолет там Гарри»._

*

Мерлин еще долго возвращается к теме людей, которые не знают длинные и короткие пути из Англии в Кентукки и их направления, но ничего, думает Эггзи, каждый справляется со стрессом по-своему. Мерлин весь на нервах со Дня В (по-хорошему, они все на нервах, но Мерлин теперь готов взорваться в ответ на любую провокацию), так что для всеобщего блага ему лучше вовремя подносить крепкий чай с молоком и не ходить по коридорам громко. 

Спустя пару дней после их возвращения домой организуется собрание выживших агентов и других работников, которые не были убиты и тяжело ранены или не воспользовались предложением Мерлина выйти на пенсию, "если для кого-то из вас это слишком". Собравшихся слишком много, чтобы вместиться в конференц-зал, поэтому они все выходят наружу, переговариваясь под теплым светом заходящего солнца, будто это какая-то странная неловкая вечеринка в саду, пока Мерлин не затыкает их с выжатым взглядом и поднятым вверх пальцем. Он рассказывает о случившемся, о состоянии мира впоследствии, про потери, выживших, набор кандидатов, куда каждый может предложить человека. Главной мыслью собрания является "нет смысла тратить время на ебучие разборки". Мы команда, огромный чудный набор взаимосвязанных деталек. Давайте так и работать.

− Если бы он меня не пугал как пиздец, я бы вырубил его дротиком и заставил бы проспать как минимум неделю, − бормочет кто-то позади Эггзи. Тот оборачивается на голос, упираясь взглядом в незнакомого мужчину с аккуратно уложенными светлыми волосами и легкой улыбкой, который тут же протягивает руку. − Кей.

− Эггзи. То есть, наверное, Галахад, хотя я не знаю, как теперь с этим будет, учитывая, что Гарри...

− Вернулся из мертвых как черт из табакерки? Чтобы убить Харта, нужно больше, чем пуля в лицо, он как кошка с девятью сотнями жизней, − Кей кажется ужасающе жизнерадостным для человека, который только что потерял семьдесят процентов своих коллег в волне массового насилия, но скорбь выдает то, как кривится его рот, когда он говорит. Скорбь эта, правда, того прагматичного рода, которую можно ненавязчиво держать при себе, занимаясь своими делами. − Он жутко тобой гордится, знаешь ли. Его было не заткнуть во время вашего отбора. Их с Персивалем самодовольство росло в геометрической прогрессии с каждой неделей.

− Правда? − удивление сворачивается в теплый шар где-то внутри, за которым наступает облегчение, растягивая губы Эггзи в такой широкой улыбке, что начинает болеть лицо.

− Конечно, мы думали, они уже скоро охрипнут. Нас всех уже тошнило от ваших имен. Мы даже почти обрадовались той коме.

«Чертовски хорошо сработано», − эхом звучит в голове Эггзи , будто моментом ясности среди шипящих звуков барахлящего радиоприемника, и он вспоминает, как Гарри улыбался, глядя на него вниз, где он лежал, привязанный к рельсам, с трясущимися поджилками и колотящимся сердцем. Вспоминает и все, что было после – экскурс в мир алкоголя (и удивленное «А не так уж и плохо для _первого раза_!»), работу над дикцией ("Что, "Того и жди, пойдут дожди в Испании" и все такое?" и "Нет, Эггзи, я слышал, как ты копируешь акцент Мерлина, я знаю, что ты это можешь. Смотри и повторяй."), доставку карри на диване в четыре утра и внимательный взгляд Гарри на своем лице, легкую улыбку за бутылкой пива и искреннее тихое "Я знаю, что он бы сейчас тобой гордился". Это все было забыто после мучительного разочарованного взгляда Гарри с балкона его кабинета (Эггзи не раз просыпался от этого воспоминания, в поту и с подступающей тошнотой), но сейчас впервые за все это время то сожаление и стыд за слова, сказанные со злости (как свои, так и Гарри), начинает понемногу отступать.

− Кто был твоим кандидатом на место Ланселота? − спрашивает Эггзи, потому что это безопаснее, чем обсуждать Гарри. Шпиона же не обманешь.

− Никто, я был на миссии под прикрытием, не было возможности никого найти. Зато сейчас у меня уже есть пара идей, а у тебя?

− Не знаю. Может, предложу кого-то из бывших сослуживцев. И мою кузину Кэти. Она научила меня всему, что я знаю. – «Взламывает машины за треть секунды и водит как профи. Один раз угнала автобус, это было прекрасно». В общем, тему лучше не развивать. − Я думаю, здесь нужно больше людей, которые не ходили в Оскфорд или Кембридж, понимаешь?

− Полностью согласен. − Их очки внезапно издают звук входящего сообщения, и в углу правой линзы высвечивается «Просьба агентам немедленно явиться в первый конференц-зал», и они обходят группки людей, направляясь к лестнице. − И больше женщин. Артур был хорошим лидером, пока не спятил, но он всегда был жалким реакционером. Хотя, знаешь, в пятидесятых его кандидатуру предложила как раз женщина.

− Лилиан Лори, − Мерлин присоединяется к ним с другой стороны от Эггзи и придерживает для них дверь. − Перевелась из агентов в технический отдел в семьдесят девятом, когда посчитала, что ее реакция стала замедляться, и вышла на пенсию только в девяносто четвертом в семьдесят восемь лет. Одинаково пугающая и гениальная. Когда мы слишком шумели, она любила напоминать нам про количество убитых в своем послужном списке. 

− Кто еще здесь был? − заинтересованно спрашивает Эггзи, заходя с Кеем в зал вслед за Мерлином. Он никогда не задумывался об истории организации, знал только какие-то абстрактные факты, немного объяснений от Гарри и знакомые лица на портретах в столовой. Но теперь он один из них, узнает все больше людей, которые управляют организацией, и это странно, но почему-то реальнее все делает именно это, а не тренировки и тесты. 

− Забавно, что ты об этом спросил. Примерно из-за этого мы тут и собрались. Присаживайтесь, сэр.

− Боже, Мерлин, что за «сэр», ты тут босс.

− Таков протокол, сэр.

Мерлин улыбается как говнюк, и Эггзи садится, пока остальные собираются в помещении и усаживаются на свои места, а Мерлин раздает папки с миссиями всем, кроме него и Рокси.

− Четыре старших агента в живых и в боевой готовности – это мало. Набор новых кандидатов – небыстрый процесс. Мы откладываем большинство миссий на последний момент, я выдаю вам только те, которые не могут ждать ни секунды. Ланселот и Галахад, в любое другое время вы бы отправлялись на парные миссии со старшими агентами, но у нас нет столько времени.

− Ладно, давай нам папки тогда, − говорит Эггзи, но Мерлин качает головой.

− Мы переживаем самую жесткую нехватку кадров за всю историю организацию. Такого не было даже во времена Второй Мировой – мы нанимали больше женщин, как и все, и мужчин, которых не брали в армию по дурацким причинам. У нас никогда не было такого резкого сокращения, и, если мы ничего с этим не сделаем, нам конец.

− И что ты предлагаешь? – спрашивает Гавейн. – Ускорить процесс отбора? Позволить кучке щенков, которые не понимают, что делают, бегать спасать мир звучит не сильно продуктивно.

− Мое предложение кардинально противоположно, − говорит Мерлин. – Я собираюсь позвать обратно агентов в отставке. Выслушайте, − поднимает он палец, останавливая протесты Гавейна. – Они знают, как мы работаем. Они _придумали_ , как мы работаем, включая большую часть наших технологий. И они в здравом уме. У нас есть полно миссий, не требующих сальто и марафонов. Если мы передадим им менее физически активную работу, скажем, допросы и так далее, тогда вы шестеро возьмете на себя все то, что не позволят им протезы бедра.

− О боже, это не шутка, − хмурясь, протягивает Гавейн.

− Я никогда не шучу, сэр. Ваш самолет в Мехико вылетает через полчаса. Ланселот, Галахад, Лукан, вы идете со мной. Вы тут самые красивенькие, так что будете их очаровывать.

*

Мейфер с его великолепием может вполне сойти за параллельную реальность. Сама идея жить на площади Беркли, реально жить на площади Беркли, видеть всю эту траву, скамейки и все такое из окон своей спальни вместо бетона и использованных шприцов? Охуеть. И всем плевать? Что за хрень? Рокси играет в «Temple Run», Мерлин пишет что-то стилусом на планшете, Лукан спит, потому что все еще функционирует по китайскому времени. Никто даже не смотрит, но Эггзи прилипает лбом к окну, будто они на втором этаже туристического автобуса вместо тесного кэба, и пытается рассмотреть движения в горящих окнах на верхних этажах.

− Я уже жду пенсию, − слова оседают конденсатом на окне, а Мерлин даже не утруждается повернуться или хотя бы отвлечься от своих рисунков.

− Заслужи сначала. Окажешься в самом паршивом доме престарелых в Майл Энде, если не начнешь вовремя сдавать отчеты.

− Ладно-ладно, не нервничай так, а то облысеешь. Хотя постой...

Это уже вызывает злобный взгляд с переднего сидения, и Эггзи победно улыбается. В это время кэб останавливается возле одного из зданий, где у входа прикручена табличка с гравировкой "Клуб Кингсмен". Ни лого, ни подписей, просто очередной частный клуб для старых богатых снобов. Конечно, он так же думал и про ателье, но сама идея зайти туда и оказаться лицом к лицу с группкой престарелой элиты, которые знали Честера Кинга, работали с ним и, скорее всего, целовали его в зад, кажется Эггзи не слишком радужной.

Как же он иногда любит ошибаться.

Эггзи ожидает увидеть дворецкого или горничную, в общем, хоть какую-то прислугу, потому что это же имеет смысл в доме, полном старых богатых аристократов с устоявшимися принципами, но дверь открывает пожилой мужчина в вязаном кардигане, поверх которого свисают очки для чтения на цепочке, и клетчатых пижамных брюках. Сначала он в вежливом недоумении смотрит на Рокси и Эггзи, но потом замечает стоящего позади Мерлина, и его лицо расплывается в улыбке, мимическими морщинками вокруг глаз напоминая Эггзи Гарри, когда тот смеется неожиданно для самого себя.

− Мерлин, мальчик мой, мог бы и позвонить!

− Роберт. − Эггзи отступает в сторону, пропуская Мерлина вперед для рукопожатия. − Я решил, что пора вас познакомить с нашими новыми Ланселотом и Галахадом. Рокси Мортон, Эггзи Анвин, а это Роберт МакКей, бывший Гавейн. Я был его кандидатом на место Бедивера, пока не перевелся в координаторы.

− Сто лет уже прошло, правда? Ланселот, как поживаете, Галахад... Лукан, мальчик мой, хватит зевать, заходи и налей себе кофе, − приглашает Роберт, отодвигаясь, и Эггзи видит в его второй руке пистолет. Роберт возвращает предохранитель на место. − Никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным, − говорит он с грустной усмешкой. − Все немного на взводе после... Осмелюсь предположить, что вы двое лучше других понимаете, о чем я. Отличная работа. Добро пожаловать в Кингсмен.

− Разве эта информация не засекречена? − шепчет Эггзи Мерлину, когда они заходят за Робертом в дом.

− Естественно, − кривится Мерлин. − Если найдешь способ зашифровки, который эти люди не смогут взломать, ради бога, сообщи мне.

− Биометрика, − мрачно бросает Эггзи, и Мерлин слабо улыбается в ответ. − Я умираю как хочу отлить, куда бежать?

Следуя направлениям Мерлина, Эггзи поднимается по лестнице, устланной бордовым ковром. Дом по стилю напоминает ателье на Сэвил Роу: те же темные тона, старая кожаная мебель и деревянная обшивка, но с другой стороны здание кажется более обжитым с фотографиями на стенах, свежими цветами в вазах, которые выглядят бесценными, на столах, которые выглядят как антиквариат. Тут и там встречаются признаки жизни − в свернутой газете с незаконченным кроссвордом или в кардигане, небрежно переброшенном через перила.

Ванная просто огромная, по размерам почти как вся квартира, где рос Эггзи, и использовать ее по назначению даже как-то неловко, будто он собирается отлить в актовом зале школы. Если бы в школах были актовые залы с отделкой из белого мрамора и перламутровыми ручками кранов. Закончив, Эггзи какое-то время смотрит на себя в зеркало, пытаясь успокоиться. Объяснять свой дискомфорт от богатой обстановки бесполезно, даже Рокси не совсем его понимает ("Ты заслуживаешь здесь находиться не меньше всех остальных, − несколько раз повторяла она, когда Эггзи признавался в своих чувствах, − и я ударю любого, кто попытается заставить тебя думать иначе".), потому что дело по большей части не в том, что он считает, будто недостоин, а в том, что ему неловко каждый раз, когда ему напоминают, что в мире есть люди, которые подтирают зад бумагой за десяток фунтов, в то время как его знакомые, если еще не крадут, то точно считают каждый пенни, решая, купят ли они сегодня хлеб или молоко. Это как комплекс вины выжившего. Костюмы и прочее дерьмо − это отлично, возможность забрать мать с сестрой от Дина и поселить их в доме, где холодильник не шумит как барахлящий мотоцикл, а потолок в ванной не почерневший от плесени, тоже прекрасно. Эггзи по максимуму пользуется всеми доступными ему теперь благами, но странное неспокойное чувство продолжает иногда сжимать его плечо. Он смотрит на свое лицо, на шелковый галстук и уложенные волосы, через очки, нашпигованные техникой, которые стоят тысячи фунтов, намыливает руки с аккуратным маникюром мылом, которое пахнет розами, перед зеркалом в золотой раме в ванной, выложенной мрамором.

− Галахад, − бормочет он, и медленно выдыхает, пока с лица не пропадает взволнованное выражение. Здесь он Галахад, не Эггзи.

Он повторяет это снова, тихо и спокойно, со своим выработанным правильным акцентом, когда кто-то приставляет ему дуло пистолета к виску и требует назваться.

− Галахад. Я не вооружен, − он поднимает пустые руки. − То есть, понятное дело, я машина для убийств и сам по себе, − продолжает он, решив, что, наверное, стоит отвечать честно, когда тебе угрожают, − но у меня нет с собой оружия.

− Развернитесь, пожалуйста.

Эггзи медленно поворачивается, не опуская рук, и встречается взглядом с пожилой леди с короткими светлыми волосами, в блузке и твидовом жилете. Фирменный пистолет Кингсмен не сдвигается ни на миллиметр, пока женщина не присматривается к лицу Эггзи.

− О боже, ты выглядишь точно как он, − говорит она, округляя глаза и отступая на пару шагов.

− Мой отец? − его сердце все еще колотится в груди, но Эггзи не может сдержать широкой улыбки, которая появляется на его лице каждый раз, когда он встречает людей, знавших его отца.

− Об этом он умолчал, − она удивленно склоняет голову набок. − Господи, опусти уже руки, я думала, ты грабитель. Он уже пришел в себя?

− Кто?

− Твой отец.

− Какого ху... 

"Нет, Эггзи", − раздается у него в голове веселым, но твердым голосом его совести, похожим на Джимини Крикета после выпуска из Кембриджа.

− Мой отец погиб в девяносто седьмом, мадам. Думаю, мы не так друг друга поняли. Вы спрашивали о Гарри?

− Он не твой отец?

Эггзи благодарен всем высшим силам, что Рокси их не слушает, потому что у себя в голове он уже почти слышит ее смех.

− Наставник.

− Слава богу, − отвечает леди. − Одного Гарри Харта нам с головой хватает, − она искоса поглядывает на него с улыбкой, пока вбивает азбукой Морзе какой-то код на панели и складывает оружие в открывшийся ящик. − Это он тебя одевает?

− Ага, − соглашается он без задней мысли, чтобы потом осознать, что ляпнул. − То есть, не буквально. Он выбирал ткань и фасон.

Женщина хмыкает.

− Я помню, этот галстук всегда был его любимым, − она внезапно протягивает руку, и Эггзи пожимает ее. − Джудит Лоуренс. Бывшая Артур и Ланселот.

− Гэри Анвин. Гарри поправляется. Он все еще в искусственной коме, но врачи надеются на улучшения.

− Как и мы все.

На это ничего особо не ответишь, так что Эггзи просто отходит вбок, пропуская Джудит, и следует за ней обратно к лестнице.

− Чем мы обязаны визиту?

− Я с Мерлином, Ланселотом и Луканом.

Это, конечно, не ответ, и, конечно, Джудит это понимает, судя по тому, как она оборачивается с приподнятой бровью, но дальнейших вопросов не следует, и вскоре они подходят к на удивление маленькой и уютной гостиной. Трещит камин, книги заполняют все полки от пола до потолка, на полу лежит персидский ковер с замысловатыми узорами, и, когда дверь тихонько скрипит, на Эггзи поднимается десять пар глаз, и ему снова хочется поднять руки, сдаваясь.

Рокси в своем безупречном костюме-тройке сидит на пуфике между двумя пожилыми мужчинами, один из которых, судя по тому, как блестят его глаза, а Рокси хватается за живот, был на середине какой-то увлекательной истории. Мерлин наливает чай − чего еще было ожидать, он вечно носится со своим чаем, будто курильщик, который не может прожить пятнадцати минут без затяжки, − для женщины с седыми волосами, убранными в низкий пучок, и осанкой балерины несмотря на свои семьдесят с лишним лет. Роберт стоит у стеллажа, вытягивая книги в поисках нужной, а мужчина позади него (широкая улыбка и внимательные синие глаза) держит стопку, в которую Роберт складывает найденное. У камина в инвалидной коляске сидит самая пожилая женщина с тонкой кожей, испещренной морщинами, а ее белая коса, перекинутая через плечо, спадает к поясу. Лукан сидит у ее ног как собака, с лицом, на котором одновременно читается ужас за свою жизнь и благоговение.

Последняя незнакомая женщина (около восьмидесяти лет, скулы как у скульптур кубистов) подходит к нему и протягивает руку. Пожимая ее, Эггзи ожидает услышать акцент как у дикторов ВВС или в фильме "Король говорит", но ее мягкий валлийский говор настолько расходится с ее военной выправкой, что лицо Эггзи расплывается в улыбке. Не вежливой дежурной, а настоящей, широкой и искренней.

− Ты, очевидно, наш Галахад. Мерлин уже собирался отправлять поисковый отряд.

− Боюсь, Галахад познакомился с моим пистолетом, − оправдывается Джудит, заходя за Эггзи в комнату, и тут же морщится и ругается под нос, когда старшее поколение начинает смеяться. − Серьезно? Не в этом смысле.

− У Гарри и так уже сломано все что только можно, а ты решила добить его сердце, − с каменным лицом говорит Мерлин возле своего чайного мини-столика на колесиках. Подойдя к нему, Джудит обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует в щеку. Мерлин тут же расплывается в улыбке. − Добрый вечер, Артур.

− Мерлин, дорогуша. Чай с молоком, без сахара, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, что уже не обязательно звать меня Артуром.

− Ага, − невнятно хмыкает Мерлин, размешивая молоко. − Кстати, об этом...

− Галахад, − зовет Рокси из другого конца гостиной. Эггзи подходит к ней и садится рядом, аккуратно расстегивая пиджак и напоминая себе не сутулиться, когда приятный пожилой мужчина в галстуке и с усами указывает ему на стул. − Это Базиль Кортни и Винсент Райли, Лайонел и Галахад. Винсент был предшественником Гарри. Господа, это Галахад.

− Временно, − добавляет Эггзи, пожимая протянутые руки. − Гарри скоро снова займет свое место.

− Будем надеяться, − говорит Базиль, и у него как раз тот самый бодрый дикторский говор, настолько идеальный, что звучит почти как пародия, но странным образом приятно, будто чудом найденная реликвия. − Сомневаюсь, что ему бы пришелся по душе наш образ жизни, если бы он здесь оказался.

− Ерунда, − фыркает кубистская скульптура, подходя к их компании. Эггзи тут же вскакивает, уступая ей место, но она только отмахивается. − Мне восемьдесят четыре, молодой человек, я пока не умираю и вполне могу постоять. А Гарри бы здесь понравилось. Как я помню, он был мелким ленивым засранцем во время отбора, вечно просыпал завтрак, свернувшись в постели с этой дурацкой собакой в руках. А когда он стал агентом, ему чуть ли не оды пели, когда он приходил на собрания вовремя, только потому что Артур привыкла, что он вечно опаздывает.

− Ты же понимаешь, что он пытался привлечь ее внимание? − спрашивает Балерина, присоединяясь к разговору. Эггзи снова предлагает свое место, и она садится, улыбаясь в ответ, пока Рокси представляет ее как Одри Люк, Тристана, а стоящую женщину как Катарину Лорд, Лукана. – Настолько очевидно, что с Плутона было заметно.

− Уверена, ничего не изменилось, − хмурится Катарина, недобро поглядывая на Джудит и Мерлина, будто это все их вина. − Если он сюда переедет, я ухожу. Я не выдержу снова смотреть на это дурное лицо с сердечками в глазах при каждой встрече с Джудит.

Рокси незаметно щиплет Эггзи за локоть, и тот делает мысленную пометку, что ее надо будет пнуть, как только они выйдут из дома, потому что, да, идиотская влюбленность Гарри в свою начальницу немного разбивает его сердце, но у него к Гарри совсем другие чувства, ничего общего, совсем ни капли.

В попытках сменить тему он отходит к Роберту, где знакомится с Полом Бэнноном, бывшим Персивалем, и, услышав легкое покашливание, словно напоминающее о манерах, с леди в коляске.

− Приятно познакомиться, мисс Лори, − здоровается Эггзи, пытаясь соотнести ее светлые волосы и большие карие глаза с хладнокровной убийцей, о которой ему рассказывали Мерлин и Кей. – Мерлин превосходно о вас отзывался.

− Неудивительно. Этот мелкий засранец все еще меня боится, − ага, вот она. – Хоть и без причины, он очень талантлив. Я всегда берегла свой гнев для придурочных агентов, которые приносили мне дымящиеся остатки техники и машин, ожидая ремонта за пять минут.

Уголок ее губ дергается в улыбке, и Эггзи давит смешок, глядя на Лукана, который настороженно посматривает на Лори, будто ожидает, что та взорвется. Эггзи садится рядом с ним на ковер, поджимая ноги как школьник и глядя на Лори с самым умоляющим выражением лица, пока она не сдается и не начинает рассказывать старые истории.

Спустя час Пол и Одри машут им на прощание, пока они садятся в кэб, и Лукан с облегчением выдыхает и тянется к виски, попутно раздавая стаканы Рокси и Эггзи.

− Мерлин, я согласен на любые самые жуткие и скучные миссии, только не заставляй меня больше встречаться с, − он делает паузу и добавляет таким испуганным голосом, словно собирается произнести имя Волдеморта во вселенной «Гарри Поттера», − _Лори_.

− О боже, ты правда так ее боишься?

«К вкусу виски нужно привыкнуть», сказал Гарри в первый раз, когда Эггзи попробовал какой-то элитный сорт и чуть не выплюнул его на пол, но к сегодняшнему виски Эггзи привыкает моментально и наклоняется рассмотреть этикетку, но алкоголь стоит в графине. – Это что? Можно забрать домой?

− Конечно, я вычту из твоей зарплаты, − рассеянно реагирует Мерлин, снова принимаясь ковыряться в своем планшете. – Лукан все еще пытается оправиться от того случая в девяносто четвертом, когда он разбил любимый Порше Лилиан о почтовый столб. Будь с ним понежнее.

Эггзи чувствует, как Лукан вздрагивает, будто воспоминание отдается холодом по всему его телу.

− Обе сломанные ноги были лучшим в этом опыте, − бормочет он, потирая руки, словно в попытках прогнать мурашки. – Ты здесь недавно, ты еще все поймешь. Ты знал, что ее коляска – это машина смерти? Пружинные ножи в колесах, пистолеты в подлокотниках. И еще яд! Она как плотоядное растение, убивает, если ты не Лилиан Лори. Какой-то стажер-техник не поверил и решил прокатиться на ней ночью, и с тех пор его никто не видел. Спроси кого угодно в техническом. У нее как будто есть астральное тело, она как призрак, хотя еще даже не умерла. Все это знают. В туалет ходят парами, потому что если пойдешь один, услышишь скрип колес в коридоре, а из зеркал будут смотреть ее глаза.

По другую сторону от Эггзи Рокси издает приглушенный звук и не отворачивается от окна, прижимая палец к дрожащим губам в попытке скрыть смех, и Эггзи пихает ее локтем в бок, что возвращается пинком по его ноге.

− Ага, очень смешно, − говорит он, − Еще за клетчатой краской меня отправь. Посвящение для новичков, все дела. Я не ведусь на это дерьмо, Лори кажется милой.

− Не делай поспешных выводов, − зловеще протягивает Лукан. – Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

− Ого, − бормочет Мерлин спустя пару секунд, когда его планшет писком уведомляет о новом сообщении.

Трое агентов на заднем сидении какое-то время ждут объяснений, пока Рокси не выдерживает и не спрашивает:

− Мерлин?

− Сообщение от Джудит. Артура. Я думал, они будут обсуждать это дольше, но они все согласились вернуться.

− О боже, − бормочет Лукан, стекая по креслу. − Есть шанс найти мне миссию под прикрытием в Чили? На десяток лет? Или, скажем, на каком-нибудь спутнике Сатурна?

− Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, сэр.

*

Приземлившись, Эггзи тут же направляется в коориданторскую с самой большой в мире коробкой бельгийского шоколада для Энид, которая выполняла двойную работу, присматривая за Джей Би в отсутствие его хозяина, а за упомянутым хозяином − в течение миссии.

− Взятка, − сообщает ей Эггзи, стоит ей крикнуть, чтобы поставили чайник и приходили за конфетами. − Мне кажется, мы с тобой отличная команда. Ты же не перебежишь к старым перечникам только потому, что они знают, что делают?

− Первые миссии в одиночку всегда дерьмовые. − Энид ест дорогие конфеты с непосредственностью, свойственной самому Эггзи в детстве в Рождество, откусывая верхушку и высасывая начинку. − О боже, попробуй вот эти, с вишенкой! На своей первой миссии Перси разбил очки, и мне пришлось направлять его с помощью одного спутника и камер наблюдения. Ты не облажался. Хотя, если честно, не думаю, что это была твоя первая миссия.

− Первая в качестве Галахада.

− И надеюсь, не последняя, − улыбается Энид, разворачиваясь в кресле и выхватывая коробку из рук коллеги, который ненавязчиво таскает конфету за конфетой. − Особенно если такие взятки станут традицией.

− Тогда постарайся доставать для меня все бельгийские миссии.

− Вызов принят. Чокнемся! − Энид протягивает конфету, и Эггзи стукается о нее своей на манер тоста. Закинув конфету в рот и чувствуя, как по языку растекается амаретто, Эггзи уже почти выходит за дверь, когда Энид окликает его. − Прости, забыла. Мерлин просил тебя зайти.

− Он еще здесь? В два часа ночи?

− Я почти уверена, что он научился жить без сна на одних таблетках кофеина. У тебя проблемы? 

− Не знаю, наверное. Так или иначе, обычно оказывается, что да.

Махнув на прощание рукой, Эггзи закрывает за собой дверь под смешок Энид и бежит в офис Мерлина. Джей Би с надеждой семенит следом, очевидно находясь в стадии отрицания, что конфеты уже отданы.

Офис оказывается пустым, на столе стоит полупустая чашка остывшего чая и лежит надкушенный сендвич с ветчиной. Эггзи тыкает пальцем в засохшую корочку, невольно думая о Марии Селесте*.

− Куда он пропал?

Джей Би усаживает свой зад на пол, радостно и выжидающе глядя на Эггзи.

− Нет, это не твой сендвич, ты разжиреешь. Где Мерлин? Найди Мерлина. Джей Би, найди Мерлина.

Бесполезный мопс находит только ящик, в котором хранится собачье печенье. Осторожно выхватив одно из рук сдавшегося Эггзи, он отбегает и пытается закопать его под ковром.

− Вот знал же, что надо было выбирать овчарку, маленький говнюк, − бормочет Эггзи и тут же, ощутив укол совести, сгребает мопса в охапку, целуя его в складчатую мордочку, и скармливает ему второе печенье.

Выйдя в коридор, Эггзи касается дужки очков.

− Эй, Мерлин? Ты хотел меня видеть?

Ответа нет.

− Куда ты делся? Ты на толчке?

− В медотсеке, − внезапно раздается голос Мерлина. − Гарри пришел в себя сегодня утром.

Эггзи разворачивается и буквально летит по коридору, пока его не пытается остановить медбрат.

− С собакой нельзя!

− Это поводырь, чувак, все законно! − выкрикивает Эггзи через плечо, чуть не падает на повороте, поскользнувшись в оксфордах на полированном паркете коридора, и влетает в палату Гарри.

_Я смотрю, ты все еще не научился стучать,_ − жестами показывает Гарри, и Эггзи не может остановить свой смех (насколько можно считать смехом слезы, сопли и жжение в глазах в сочетании с широченной улыбкой, что Эггзи безуспешно пытается спрятать за сидящим у него на руках Джей Би).

− Что ж, все это крайне драматично, − протягивает Мерлин из своего кресла рядом с постелью Гарри, паршиво скрывая улыбку, и таким расслабленным и умиротворенным Эггзи его видел последний раз еще до Дня В. − Я пойду, поговорю с доктором Конте. Не надоедай ему, Галахад. И держи собачьи микробы подальше. Гарри, я знаю тебя с собаками, не распускай руки. Сэр, − саркастично добавляет Мерлин, и часть лица Гарри, не закрытая бинтами, дергается в попытке улыбнуться. Вместо этого он поднимает большой палец, и Мерлин удовлетворенно кивает, поднимаясь и указывая Эггзи на кресло.

− Привет. − Эггзи не обращает внимания на Мерлина, не в силах отвести взгляда от Гарри, который, конечно, весь в бинтах и на обезболивающих, но живой, чудом живой. Он в сознании и может говорить, и он жив.

Мерлин останавливается у двери, и Эггзи наконец переводит на него взгляд, чувствуя его присутствие в палате.

− Ты же понимаешь, что это несчастье было утешительным призом? − с каменным лицом спрашивает Мерлин, но Эггзи видит искорки смеха в его глазах. − Мопса не выбирают нарочно, он достается последнему неудачнику.

− Не слушай его, Джей Би! − театрально вскрикивает Эггзи, зажимая собачьи ушки ладонями. − Не слушай старого злого дядю, ты идеален!

Мерлин смеется, в самом деле смеется, и закрывает за собой дверь. Какая-то цепная реакция чудес, а не день. Стоит ему уйти, как Гарри медленно протягивает руку, и Джей Би радостно его обнюхивает и, узнав, начинает облизывать.

− Фу, собачьи микробы. Мерлин мне яйца оторвет, если тебе станет хуже.

_Не станет._

− Я нервничаю, когда ты машешь рукой с капельницей. Осторожнее, ладно?

_Окей._

Эггзи наклоняется поставить мопса на пол, после чего понимает, что не знает, куда деть руки, и, чтобы не сидеть в неловкости, идет их мыть. Тщательно намыливая ладони, он дает себе несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, несмотря на то, что все это время он чувствует на себе взгляд Гарри, что делает всю миссию успокоиться тщетной. С другой стороны, думает Эггзи, может и нет, потому что стоит ему сесть обратно, как Гарри показывает _никаких микробов_ и, блядь, берет его за руку.

Прикосновение длится всего пару секунд, Гарри легко сжимает его ладонь в знак не пойми чего, приветствия, может, но этого достаточно, чтобы сердце Эггзи попыталось выпрыгнуть из груди, и в этот раз это не его обычное состояние в присутствии Гарри. Это что-то большее, волна необъятной радости, которая прорывается наружу, стоит Гарри отнять руку.

− Блядь, я так счастлив, что ты в порядке, ты себе не представляешь.

_Ты украл мое кодовое имя._

− Мерлин украл твое имя, потому что мы думали, что ты умер! Забирай обратно.

_Я еще долго буду не у дел. Присмотри за ним ради меня._

− Ладно. Хорошо, присмотрю. То есть. Постараюсь. Гарри…

_Мерлин рассказал мне про День В._

− Ясно. Это было… − каково? События того дня обсуждались неоднократно и до посинения, но Эггзи все еще не мог найти правильных слов. – Это ты должен был там быть. Я выехал на чистой удаче. Мерлин был великолепен. И Ланселот. Она вылетела в долбаный космос, хотя до усрачки боится высоты. А я просто… Не знаю.

_На автопилоте._

− Как-то так, да.

_Это результат усердных тренировок. Особенно работа с координатором. Я слышал, из вас с Мерлином вышла отличная команда._

− Это он так сказал? – удивленно спрашивает Эггзи, не скрывая удовольствия от услышанного.

_Ты ему нравишься. Он считает, что ты мелкий говнюк, но ты ему нравишься._

− Вот как. Что ж, это взаимно.

_Не говори ему, что я так сказал._

− Сам знаешь, что не скажу.

Эггзи не может отвести взгляда от лица Гарри, точнее, от той его части, что виднеется под бинтами. Когда Гарри последний раз был в коме три месяца назад, у него не было внешних повреждений, сейчас же он выглядит как герой из фильма ужасов, с трудом узнаваемо.

− Кстати, в чем фишка языка жестов?

_Сломанная челюсть, выбитые зубы, раздробленная скула._

− Ебаный пиздец.

_Лучше уж так, чем то, куда он целился. С такой-то трясущейся рукой неудивительно. Основные повреждения были от удара головой, когда я упал._

− Я за тебя отомстил. Он умер в собственной моче и рвоте.

Поднятый большой палец.

− Прикончил его ногой его же ассистентки.

_Пришли мне видео, пожалуйста._

− Ладно.

_Опусти только свои похождения с принцессой._

− Какого хрена? Мерлин и об этом рассказал?

_Ты не тот сраный сексоголик Джеймс Бонд, ты агент Кингсмен. Держи себя в руках._

− Первый раз спасал мир, что ты хочешь. Не говори, что сам так никогда не поступал.

_Не с принцессой._

И это уже похоже на историю, о которой Эггзи хочется услышать прямо сейчас (черт возьми, он бы даже посмотрел, если бы нашлась запись), но доктор Конте и Мерлин возвращаются в палату со своими планшетами и дают ему выбор – либо он выметается и идет спать, либо готовится к встрече с дротиком со снотворным.

− В следующий раз продолжим, − Эггзи отступает спиной вперед, ткнув указательным пальцем в направлении Гарри. Джей Би, рискуя своей жизнью, нарезает круги у него под ногами. – Увидимся позже, ладно?

Гарри жестом показывает «окей» и аккуратно взмахивает ладонью, будто возомнил себя английской королевой, черт возьми.

− Спокойной ночи, Гарри. С возвращением.

*

Мерлин не шутил о том, что времени и ресурсов хватает только на неотложные миссии. Эггзи засасывает в работу так быстро, что он слабо понимает, что вообще происходит. Только за свои первые три месяца он останавливает нападение террористов на НАТО с Катариной, помогает Гавейну и Персивалю устранить группу долбоебов, которые пытались наладить человеческий траффикинг, пользуясь тем, что после Дня В множество людей остались сиротами, устраивает и заканчивает вторую-лучшую-в-мире драку в пабе, предотвращает нападение на королеву (некоторые дальние родственники были не очень рады, что она целой и невредимой вернулась из бункера) и, наконец, вместе с Кеем и Одри не дает кучке придурков ограбить склад, полный сраных сим-карт. У Эггзи почти нет времени, чтобы увидеться с Гарри или Рокси, или даже с собственной матерью, он либо работает, либо спит как труп, так что, когда ему, наконец, выпадает выходной, он обнаруживает, что Гарри уже может ходить, пусть и только в пределах особняка.

− Привет, Гарри.

Гарри отрывает взгляд от кроссворда, и Эггзи, все еще стоя в дверях библиотеки, поднимает два больших пальца, вопросительно изгибая бровь, но потом все равно спрашивает словами:

− Ты в порядке? Артур сказала, ты уже на ногах, я решил забежать узнать, как ты, прежде чем идти домой.

− На ногах это громко сказано. Но хотя бы не в чертовой палате, и то ладно.

− Ну, надо же с чего-то начинать. Ты поправляешься быстрее, чем мы ожидали. Отлично выглядишь.

Это, конечно, ложь. Гарри выглядит ужасно, со слабыми от бездействия мышцами, осунувшимся лицом, ярко-красным рубцом от выстрела и несколькими послеоперационными шрамами, которые тянутся от щеки к виску. С другой стороны, Эггзи бы тоже сейчас не взяли в модели, так что какая разница? Отражение в зеркале туалета и так было провальным − огромный фиолетовый синяк под глазом, который с трудом открывался, другая щека счесана, два пальца на руке закреплены ортезом, а теперь, стоит ему оторваться от дверного проема, на который он так удачно опирался, Эггзи знает, что Гарри видит, насколько осторожно он двигается. По ощущениям ребро сломано, но, может, обойдется синяком. Костюмы Кингсмен, конечно, останавливают пули, но не результат удара с близкого расстояния.

− Благодарю, Эггзи, ты тоже выглядишь свежим и отдохнувшим.

− Заткнись, я выгляжу как сраная подушка для иголок. Вот тут задели, − показывает Эггзи на свой бок, потом на бедро: − Сюда тоже. Чувствую себя куском говна. Портные знают, что швы не останавливают ножи? Но ладно, − добавляет Эггзи с искренней и гордой улыбкой, − миссия выполнена.

− Постой, я дам тебе стул, − начинает Гарри, когда Эггзи садится на ковер у его ног, но тот отмахивается от него забинтованной рукой, и пару секунд спустя в комнату влетает Джей Би, на удивительной для длины своих лапок скорости.

− Молодец, Джей Би! Хороший мальчик! Кто тут самый умный воннаби-бульдог? − Эггзи находит в кармане собачье печенье и протягивает его мопсу, который смотрит на угощение с раззявленной пастью, прежде чем аккуратно забрать из рук хозяина. Отбежав и покружившись в поисках идеального места, он ложится и начинает жевать печенье. − Я учу его играть в прятки. Говорю сидеть, он ждет пять минут, а потом бежит за мной, маленький мохнатый гений.

− Ты испортишь это животное. И свой дорогущий костюм, судя по всему. Носишь в карманах еду, сидишь на полу как школьник, ты серьезно?

− В меня стреляли часа два назад, Гарри. Если ткань выдерживает пули, я думаю, пыльный ковер ее не испугает.

− Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

− Ага. Устал пипец, но еще потряхивает. Если бы мне не воткнули в ногу нож, я бы сейчас марафон пробежал. Так всегда?

− Зависит от миссии. Иногда все, чего хочется, это проспать двое суток. Пять букв, третья "п", последняя "и", друг Бангла?

− Зиппи? Пиздец, ты бы видел Одри! Появляется из ниоткуда, и РАЗ запускает дротик этому придурку прямо в глаз! Я такой, ты почти попала, я-то думал, она в шею целилась, а она такая, Галахад, последний раз, когда я промахивалась, был в шестьдесят пятом, и то только из-за сломанного пистолета. Охуеть. Так-то сам виноват, нечего было обзываться, но все равно, прямо в глаз! В общем, не называй эту леди кошелкой. На всякий случай предупреждаю.

− Какой кошмар. Уверен, он это заслужил, и даже больше. Что такое Зиппи?

Эггзи засыпает прямо на ковре. Джей Би слизывает крошки печенья с его пальцев, а Гарри с ужасом смотрит «Радугу», которую Эггзи нашел для него на Ютубе. Эггзи просыпается слишком скоро, чтобы избавиться от усталости, зато нога отзывается болью, когда он соскребает себя с пола и падает на предложенный ему ранее стул.

− Ты храпишь, − говорит Гарри, не отрываясь от кроссворда. Шесть букв, первая "ш", четвертая "л", последняя "н", механик, замужем за Скоттом? О, Шарлин, − бормочет он, вписывая буквы.

− Что за тема у кроссворда? Херня восьмидесятых?

− Телевидение восьмидесятых.

− Ага, я так и сказал. Так и думал, что ты возьмешься за какую-нибудь головную боль из газет для снобов.

− У всех есть свои недостатки, − немного фальшиво оправдывается Гарри.

Эггзи пытается сообразить, как ему сказать "Так-то да, но для нормальных людей это означает курение или песни McFly на репите, или там сожрать упаковку фондана за раз", но его внимание отвлекает Джей Би, который со своей ангельской мохнатой мордочкой умоляюще смотрит на Гарри. Эггзи не сдерживает смешка, прикрывая рот рукой. Его внезапно окатывает волной нежности к маленькому засранцу, а потом волной смущения, когда он начинает думать, не выглядит ли он как своя собака, когда смотрит на своего... кого? Наставника? Уже друга. Правда, на друзей так не смотрят. Это стремно, но он знает, что так и выглядит, чувствует это каждый раз. Для Эггзи это уже так же естественно, как и дышать.

− Эй, я думаю Джей Би нужны обнимашки.

− Неужели? – Гарри захлопывает книжку, оставив внутри ручку в качестве закладки, и откладывает ее на стол. Когда он наклоняется и жестом подзывает мопса, маленький кусок идиота не просто виляет хвостом, он виляет всей задницей, переваливаясь с боку на бок, и какое-то время скачет кругами, прежде чем подбежать к протянутой руке. – Прошу прощения, как грубо с моей стороны. Давай тебя поднимем. Хороший мальчик, − приговаривает Гарри, устраивая Джей Би у себя на коленях и почесывая его загривок. – Совсем тебя избаловали, да? Такой привлекательный молодой человек, ты заслуживаешь большего.

Джей Би уже почти вибрирует от восторга, топчется по кардигану Гарри, глядя на него с дурной улыбкой, которая отражается на лице самого Гарри, и Эггзи, не отвечая за действия своих рук, посылает фото Рокси в Снапчате с подписью _СОС РОКС Я ПО УШИ ХАЛП_.

Не то чтобы это было открытием, просто игнорировать становится все сложнее. Когда Гарри смотрит на Джей Би, в его глазах отражается что-то мягкое и теплое, и Эггзи не может это выносить, он кончается как личность. 

− Если вы сейчас зад друг другу начнете обнюхивать, я, пожалуй, пойду домой.

_Чутка занята, Эггзи!_ − отвечает Рокси, присылая фото своего большого пальца на фоне окна вертолета, где виднеется взрыв.

Тем временем Гарри держит мелкую мордашку Джей Би в своих огромных ладонях, почесывая его за ушами.

− Я смотрю, кто-то завидует?

_Слушай тут Гарри в каком то смысле предлагает оргию с ним и Джей Би так что разбирайся со своими взрывами а у меня свои_

− Неа. Просто удивляюсь, как быстро ты стал его рабом.

_О боже, Эггзи, отъебись, я не могу смеяться со сломанным ребром._

− Мне всегда нравились бульдоги, − невинно отмечает Гарри и тут же все портит улыбкой. Эггзи не может сдержать смеха, и черт с ним с больным боком.

_Братюни по ребрам :с Осторожней там, увидимся позже_

Выжатый как лимон, с ноющей болью по всему телу и потерей минимум пол-литра крови, в два часа ночи Эггзи сидит в библиотеке напротив человека, будто собранного Франкенштейном по частям, который держит на коленях мопса и радуется новому отгаданному слову (Баловски). Еще никогда Эггзи не чувствовал себя настолько дома.

*

Единственный минус в выздоровлении Гарри – это его внезапная неспособность оставаться на одном месте. Он шатается по штабу днями и ночами, сует нос в дела каждого, кто ему попадется, и никто не смеет ему отказать, особенно учитывая, что он получил кодовое имя Гвиневера (к радости всех шутников, включая Артура, которая на сто процентов в курсе, как Гарри до сих пор на нее реагирует) вкупе с разной бумажной, координаторской и прочей, не угрожающей его здоровью, работой. Иногда Эггзи кажется, что Гарри делает это специально, так же, как Джей Би, который превращается в призрака от слов «ветеринар» и «подстричь когти», а Эггзи потом ищет его по несколько часов. У них вообще какой-то альянс, будто теперь они, Гарри и Джей Би, против всего мира, и если они вдруг решают, что пора затеряться, то все остальные могут хоть обыскаться. С одной стороны это хрень какая-то, думает Эггзи, но с другой, слишком мило, так что какая разница.

Однажды ночью Эггзи возвращается с миссии в Милане, которая оказывается самой простой и нестрессовой за очень долгое время, но, по законам какой-то странной логики, оставляет его выжатым и раздражительным, будто все эти месяцы его несло на волне адреналина от усталости, которая вдруг внезапно нагнала его и прописала в лицо. Гарри нет ни у него в офисе, ни в комнате, ни в библиотеке, ни в комнате для рисования, ни где бы то ни было еще, где он часто бывает. Он не отвечает на телефон, его очки выключены, и когда Эггзи остается стоять посреди дома, подзывая Джей Би, он не слышит привычного стука коготков по полу. Эггзи поворачивает к координаторской в надежде, что кто-нибудь из техников над ним сжалится и проследит Гарри по камерам, но…

Свет в коридоре приглушен, и слышится тихий скрип колес. Эггзи вспоминает дерьмовую историю Лукана про призраков, которую тот рассказывал в машине, и ему хочется рассмеяться от бредовости происходящего, но есть в здании какая-то такая атмосфера по ночам, когда никого нет, и свет мигает, будто в каком-то фильме о зомби или игре-ужастике, и звук такой, будто Лилиан, если бы это была она, находится прямо перед ним, но ее нет. Эггзи беззвучно достает пистолет, тут же хочет убрать его обратно, потому что какого хрена сделают пули, если они проходят сквозь призраков, но с другой стороны, с оружием он чувствует себя увереннее, будто контролирует ситуацию, пусть это и совсем не так. Джей Би и Гарри почти забыты, Эггзи бесшумно идет по коридору, пытаясь определить источник звука, пока в один прекрасный момент у него не холодеет внутри, и он не осознает, что звук раздается сзади него. Он резко разворачивается с криком «Замри!»

− Отставить, Галахад, − раздраженно морщится Лилиан.

− О боже, простите, пожалуйста! – Cраный Лукан! Эггзи точно пропишет ему, как только тот вернется непонятно откуда, куда он свалил на миссию на полгода. – Меня пугает это место.

Лилиан оценивающе смотрит на него еще какое-то время, и постепенно ее взгляд смягчается.

− Да уж, забавная акустика в этом здании. Не позволяй себя одурачить историями о привидениях, здесь замешаны только углы и материалы, создающие иллюзию. Наука. Как и большинство вещей в мире.

− Что ж. Ладно, справедливо, это имеет смысл. – Сраный Лукан! – Вы здесь поздно.

− Я скоро буду в гробу лежать. Я отказываюсь тратить время в постели, когда у меня есть работа, − Эггзи не находит, что сказать, и растерянно моргает. Лилиан смотрит в ответ со спокойной улыбкой в глубине огромных карих глаз, все еще проницательных, даже в девяносто девять. – Я могу чем-то помочь, или на этом и распрощаемся?

− А, я тут собаку свою искал. Или Гвиневеру, раз уж они всегда вместе. Вы их не видели?

− Последний раз за ужином, но, − Лилиан машет рукой в сторону технического отсека, − можешь поискать их на камерах. Спокойной ночи, Галахад.

− Спокойной, − отвечает он, отходя в сторону, чтобы ее пропустить.

В техническом отсеке можно найти людей за работой в любое время суток. Как, впрочем, и в любом отделе Кингсмен. Миссии выполняются по всему миру, в разных часовых поясах, так что с концепцией разумных рабочих часов здесь давно все распрощались. Особенно это чувствуется в отделах, расположенных под землей, − здесь можно забыть, что это за штука такая, солнце, которая встает и заходит каждый день. Эггзи слышит шум техники, отрывки разговоров, видит, как люди сидят у мониторов, принимают звонки, спят прямо за столами, вставив беруши.

− Кто-нибудь видел Гвиневеру? – спрашивает он у всего помещения. В ответ кто-то качает головой, кто-то бормочет «нет, простите», кто-то… хмм. Подозрительно, думает Эггзи, замечая какие-то беспокойные телодвижения в углу комнаты, где небольшая группка людей с виноватыми лицами столпилась у огромного монитора. «Выключай быстрее», − раздается шипение, и тут же слышится лихорадочная возня мышкой.

− Хмм? – Эггзи приподнимает брови жестом, перенятым у Гарри, − требовательным и без капли воодушевления. Привычный акцент, от которого Эггзи не собирается отказываться даже в штабе (потому что насрать на всех, кого что-то не устраивает) перетекает в голос «позовите-менеджера». И хотя Эггзи чувствует себя откровенным мудилой, когда им пользуется, он не может отрицать его эффективности.

− Если вам известно, где он, я бы хотел услышать, будьте так любезны.

− Его здесь не было, сэр, − говорит один из техников, округляя честные глаза. Дохуя подозрительные глаза. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что он в этот момент пытается закрыть собой монитор, что, возможно, сработало бы, не будь монитор диагональю тридцать шесть дюймов, а сам техник – объемами с бицепс Эггзи.

− Тогда почему вы все так себя ведете, будто его убили, расчленили и распихали по карманам?

Техники нервно переглядываются, словно дети, пойманные за кражей печенья.

− Чем вы здесь занимаетесь? Будьте добры поделиться, − Эггзи почти уверен, что у него нет таких полномочий, чтобы давить на технический отдел, но он не собирается останавливаться. Мудила мудилой, думает он, но какая разница, он уставший и злой, и ему отчаянно нужна какая-нибудь драка («Но только не эта, – в ужасе думает он секунду спустя, когда нервный техник нажимает на запись, которую они смотрели, – только не эта»). Эггзи против собственной воли подходит ближе, чувствуя все те же ледяные мурашки и липкий пот, как и много месяцев назад, в кабинете Гарри, когда он смотрел эту запись в реальном времени. Скамьи падают как домино, Гарри бросается с места, стреляет человеку прямо в голову, уклоняется от удара в лицо и тут же простреливает кому-то живот. Разница только в том, что это другая запись. Раньше Эггзи смотрел через очки Гарри, в этот раз все хуже – он видит _все_ , безумную скорость его движений, каждое ранение, все, на что Гарри даже не оборачивался, когда это происходило. В паркетные доски пола впитывается кровь.

− Какого, блядь, хрена.

На экране Гарри ломает посох надвое и засаживает его кому-то в грудь.

Техники, судя по всему, единодушно выбирают тощего парня своим представителем, потому что тот отчаянно смотрит на бросившихся врассыпную коллег и переводит взгляд на Эггзи, избегая, впрочем, его глаз.

− Мы работаем с записями с камер безопасности из церкви и с изъятыми СИМ-картами и имплантами, чтобы…

− Нет. Стоп. – На записи тем временем Гарри сталкивает двух людей головами. Закрывается Библией от ножа, засаживает его женщине в позвоночник, другому мужчине в глаз, еще одному в голову. – Вы, блядь, издеваетесь? Вы вообще тут работаете? Это вам что, видео с котятками с Ютуба, мать вашу, чтобы звать своих друзей посмотреть? – Гарри поджигает человека, ломает несколько шей, входит в образ Влада Цепеша, швыряет гранату за алтарь, и Эггзи тянется через плечо сидящей за столом женщины, с размаху впечатывает в Esc, и видео, наконец, исчезает. – Он _всегда_ сохраняет контроль, это его фишка, а вы здесь столпились, чтобы посмотреть, как он его теряет. Как, блядь, насчет капли уважения?

Эггзи прекрасно осознает, насколько лицемерно он звучит после того, как сам несколько недель после той первой драки в баре предпочитал ее Порнхабу, и этот факт злит его еще больше, кажется, еще секунда, и он взорвется. Эггзи разворачивается с намерением выйти подышать свежим воздухом и, возможно, найти какую-нибудь стену, чтобы выпустить пар, и замирает на месте, увидев Гарри. Тот стоит в дверях с Джей Би на руках, опираясь на свою трость. Гарри слабо улыбается, будто говоря «что ж, спасибо за попытку». 

− Лилиан сказала, ты меня искал.

− Как она нашла тебя за полминуты, когда я бегал по всему зданию почти час?

− Нам лучше не знать о ее методах.

− Сейчас я думаю о методах ее ебаных работников, − бормочет Эггзи, игнорируя желание бросить напоследок угрожающий взгляд через плечо, и выходит следом за Гарри в коридор. – Ты бы слышал этих придурков, когда я зашел. Тоже мне, собрались толпой, как будто там сраное шоу с фейерверками. Пиздец хочется им въебать.

− Мне говорили, они находят запись крайне полезной, − произносит Гарри, кривя губы так, что сразу становится ясно, что он ни разу этому не верит.

− Что, когда передернуть хочется?

Гарри не сдерживает смешка и осторожно опускает Джей Би на пол, когда тот начинает извиваться у него в руках.

− Каждому свое, как говорят.

− Ебаные дебилы, − от злости Эггзи практически вибрирует, сжимает руки в кулаки и стискивает зубы. Тот день и все, что случилось до событий в бункере, по большей части остается крепко запертым в глубине его сознания, лишь изредка напоминая о себе ночными кошмарами. Поэтому каждое неожиданное напоминание оставляет его в том же состоянии, когда он подскакивает ночью в постели, потный и дрожащий. Дело не только в том, что произошло в церкви и после нее, и даже не в долгих тянущихся часах, когда они думали, что Гарри умер. Остается еще та ссора в доме Гарри, прежде чем тот улетел, и то, как они оба мастерски обходили эту тему после того, как Гарри пришел в себя. Эггзи привык ее игнорировать, но сейчас он в настолько дерьмовом настроении, что загорается еще больше. – С чего ты вообще носишься с моей собакой как со сраной сумкой?

− Мы ходили посмотреть на ночную тренировку рекрутов, − говорит Гарри со странным выражением лица. – Джей Би перепачкал лапы. Теперь они высохли. Если хочешь, чтобы я перестал его носить, так и скажи.

− Нет, просто делай что хочешь, ты ж, блядь, всегда так поступаешь.

− Эггзи, стой, − зовет Гарри тоном, не терпящим возражений, когда Эггзи уходит вперед.

Он почти решается проигнорировать просьбу, хотя бы чтобы увидеть, что произойдет, к тому же в нем еще горит жажда выместить злость, что не получилось сделать с техниками. Но вместо этого Эггзи останавливается у лифта, стучит по кнопке и придерживает двери в ожидании Гарри и Джей Би.

− Какого черта с тобой происходит? Сложное задание?

− Ничуть. Туда – обратно, проще еще не было.

− Если ты все еще из-за видео…

− Ты, блядь, так разозлился, когда я его не пристрелил, − рявкает Эггзи.

− О. Точно, − тихо говорит Гарри.

Они молчат все шесть этажей наверх. Джей Би сидит у дверей, глядя на них со своим счастливым выражением на морде, не улавливая напряжения, внезапно повисшего в воздухе.

− Я собирался его искупать, − осторожно и будто извиняясь, говорит Гарри, когда двери открываются, но никто не решается сделать первый шаг к выходу. – Не ожидал, что ты вернешься так рано. Или ты хочешь забрать его домой?

Эггзи все еще на грани, и от этого чувствует себя одновременно выжатым и, на удивление, готовым в любой момент сорваться в слезы, как ребенок.

− И что, опять огрести за грязь и дерьмо по всей кабине? Не думаю. Вымоешь его, а я выпью все, что смогу у тебя найти.

Эггзи без спроса проходит в комнату Гарри – его отпечаток все еще открывает дверь, видимо, так и не убрали из системы с того времени, когда он проводил у постели очнувшегося Гарри каждую свободную минуту между миссиями, разговаривал, читал ему вслух и слушал его нытье в ответ. Эггзи снимает пиджак и направляется прямиком к серванту, пока Гарри включает в ванной воду.

− Эй, где тут что получше? – кричит он.

− Далмор? – Гарри появляется в дверях, подкатывая рукава рубашки.

− Это слишком хорошо. Макаллан?

− Боюсь, его допил Мерлин.

− Говнюк!

Эггзи наливает им по стакану любимого виски Гарри и относит их в ванную. Поставив стаканы на сливной бачок, он опускается на колени рядом с Гарри и тоже подкатывает рукава. Джей Би уже вертится в ванне, пинает струю воды своими мелкими лапками и радостно взвизгивает, когда Гарри и Эггзи оба тянутся почесать ему брюшко.

− Расскажи мне еще, как я его балую, если балуешь его только ты!

Гарри не удостаивает его ответом, он улыбается и почесывает Джей Би, его живот, бока, спину и за ушами. Спустя какое-то время он говорит:

− Я злился на ситуацию, не на тебя.

И Эггзи думает, вот дерьмо, это происходит сейчас.

− Ладно, − неловко произносит он. – Джей Би, дай лапу. Не дергайся.

− То есть, − продолжает Гарри, − я, конечно, дохуя разозлился из-за машины.

− Дерьмо.

− И я был разочарован.

− Ну пиздец, − бормочет Эггзи. – Это хуже, чем злость.

− В себе. За то, что не смог убедить тебя доверять мне. По крайней мере, до той степени, чтобы ты понимал, что я не ожидаю, что ты застрелишь свою чертову собаку.

− Не называй его чертовой собакой, он прямо тут! Где твои манеры.

Гарри в знак извинения чешет Джей Би шею.

− Никому не нравится это испытание, но оно имеет смысл. Люди бывают разные. Некоторые понимают, что патроны холостые, по весу пистолета. Или считывают по мимике инструктора. Или вспоминают про парашют и поезд, и делают выводы.

− Рокси сказала, что просто доверилась Мерлину. Говорит, если бы патрон не был холостым, она бы двинула ему по яйцам так, что они бы торчали у него из головы как Кракатау.

− На это я бы посмотрел, − бормочет Гарри, с мечтательным выражением лица глядя на Джей Би, который сидит в воде и смотрит в ответ на него как на божество. – Некоторые люди, обычно с военным прошлым, стреляют без раздумий, потому что они обучены выполнять приказы. Некоторые стреляют, но без намерения убить. Ты обратил внимание на формулировку? «Выстрели в собаку». Не «Убей собаку». Я в свое время подозревал, что патроны холостые, но на всякий случай целился Мистеру Пикулю в хвост. А еще есть люди, которые отказываются стрелять вообще. Персиваль, например, процитировал правила организации, где было сказано, что риск для жизни допускается только ради спасения другой, и отдал Мерлину пистолет, ожидая, когда тот объявит конец испытания. То, на какие миссии отправляется агент, зависит от сотни различных факторов. Испытание с собакой никогда не является последним, это всего лишь способ оценить личностные качества рекрута и его реакцию на трудные приказы.

− Никогда не являлось до меня, − криво усмехается Эггзи, и Гарри бросает на него насмешливый взгляд.

− Ну, в инструктора до тебя еще никто не целился. На этом любой бы вылетел из отбора, независимо от ситуации, а в твоем случае, я полагаю, Честер искал повод для выгона с первого дня. Не передашь мне полотенце?

Сидя на крышке унитаза со стаканом виски в руке, Эггзи наблюдает, как Гарри закутывает Джей Би в полотенце и вытирает насухо, не переставая его нахваливать и улыбаясь как придурок, когда Джей Би дотягивается до его лица и проходится языком по шраму. «Если мне снова будут стрелять в лицо, − сказал Гарри в палате, придя в себя, − будем надеяться, что попадут в то же место. У меня теперь половина черепа пуленепробиваемая».

− Прости, что назвал тебя чертовым психом, − внезапно произносит Эггзи, не в силах найти слов, чтобы выразить все, что он думает, и извиниться за тысячи вещей, о которых сожалеет. – То есть, так-то это правда, но мне жаль, что я тебя так назвал.

Эггзи ждет, что Гарри засмеется. В конце концов, он эту цель и преследовал. Но вместо этого Гарри выглядит задумчивым и по итогам только приподнимает кончики губ в улыбке.

− Пойдем. Захватишь мой стакан?

Эггзи следует за Гарри в спальню, и когда тот садится, отдает ему виски. Гарри отпивает, вздыхает, выпутывает Джей Би из полотенца, ссаживает его на ковер, и, наконец, похлопывает по матрасу рядом с собой, приглашая Эггзи сесть. Эггзи садится, достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать тепло руки Гарри, несмотря на то, что они даже не касаются.

− Ты извинился перед тем, как я ушел. Я же ушел молча. Это было непозволительно грубо, не говоря уже о нарушении кредо Кингсмен. «Никогда не уходи на миссию, если ты зол на кого-то, кто тебе дорог». Это негласное правило номер один, и я не раз нарушал его в прошлом, и, уверен, еще не раз нарушу в будущем, но именно в этот раз, впервые за долгое время, я жалел об этом так сильно.

− Ох, − выдыхает Эггзи, нахмурившись и уставившись на свои ботинки. Он чувствует, как краснеет, и в отчаянных попытках скрыть это, широко улыбается и пихает Гарри в бок локтем. – Да ладно тебе, не обязательно тут сопли разводить.

Гарри допивает свой виски, и кубики льда тихонько стукаются, когда он ставит стакан на тумбочку.

− Во всем искреннем есть немного соплей, согласись. Ужас какой. Нужно долить, я еще не все сказал.

− О боже, − Эггзи аккуратно, чтобы не опрокинуть свой стакан, откидывается на постель и прячет глаза в сгибе локтя. – Я не выдержу. Все. Мы можем просто пожать руки и забыть обо всем? Честно, я обо всем забыл в ту же секунду, как мы узнали, что ты жив.

Если Гарри не перестанет смотреть на него так мягко и искренне, путаясь в словах, Эггзи просто вынужден будет поцеловать его, а потом со стыда совершить самоубийство.

Матрас прогибается под весом чужого тела, и Гарри устраивается рядом, что, черт возьми, помогает не лучше чистосердечных признаний. Эггзи боится шевельнуться или даже открыть глаза, потому что Гарри наверняка на него смотрит.

− Эггзи, то, что я сказал о твоем отце.

− Все в порядке.

− Не в порядке.

− Нет, все хорошо.

− Это было неправдой.

− Да, я знаю.

− Вначале это было из чувства долга, из жалкой попытки отплатить ему, но…

− Гарри, заткнись.

− … все прекрасное, что в тебе есть, это только твоя заслуга. 

− О боже, ты в щи.

− Конечно, нет. Мне просто стыдно за то, как я себя повел тогда. И. И это огромное облегчение, что эти слова не стали нашими последними.

− Мы закончили?

− А чего еще ты хочешь, сраных обнимашек?

Эггзи откатывается так быстро, что не успевает прикинуть расстояние и падает с постели, опрокидывая виски на ковер.

− Нет, спасибо, я и так отлично себя чувствую. Прекрасный разговор. Пойду домой, ладно?

Эггзи сбегает быстро, как только может, пытаясь игнорировать плохо скрываемый смех в голосе Гарри, когда тот желает ему спокойной ночи, и проводит дорогу до ателье, переживая внутренний кризис и яростно печатая сообщения Рокси. Вспомнив, что она на Аляске, а сам он под землей, Эггзи швыряет телефон на сидение напротив, сползает в своем кресле и со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях.

Джей Би толкает его головой в лодыжку, призывая взять себя в руки.

− Ничего ты не понимаешь, − говорит ему Эггзи, − у тебя и яиц-то нет, − но Джей Би не понимает и этого тоже.

*

Рокси лучше всего работает в одиночку и старается брать как можно больше самостоятельных миссий, но для Эггзи нет ничего лучше парных или даже, что бывает довольно редко, групповых, когда нужно пять-шесть человек, чтобы убрать какого-нибудь особо опасного мудака. В командной работе есть что-то по-особенному захватывающее − как люди собираются вместе и становятся сплоченными шестеренками одного механизма, как можно взять лучшие таланты каждого и собрать из них что-то большее, как Трансформера. Персиваль и Катарина – превосходные снайперы, Гавейн – специалист по взрывчатым веществам, Винсент владеет четырнадцатью языками и еще не встречал кода, который не смог бы расшифровать, Базиль использует свою харизму как гипноз, вытягивая нужную информацию из людей настолько тонко и мастерски, что те не понимают, что произошло, пока не становится слишком поздно. Кей откровенно пугает своими обширными знаниями про яды, у Гарета мистический талант бесшумного передвижения, и он способен проникнуть даже в Форт Нокс, будто он призрак или соткан из дыма. Роберт же, как и Гарри до последней травмы, специализируется в рукопашном бое, передвигаясь настолько продуманно и быстро, что так сразу и не скажешь, что ему за семьдесят.

– Так что насчет Вас, – спрашивает Эггзи у Одри, пока они сидят под зонтом на пляже в Монако в ожидании своего объекта. – Что раньше было вашей фишкой?

– Убийства, в основном.

– Да неужели!

– Да неужели, – с улыбкой повторяет Одри, тщетно пытаясь скрыть гордость в голосе. – Если я не ошибаюсь, у меня был рекорд по количеству, пока в девяностые меня не обогнал Алимер.

– Расскажи ему всю историю, – предлагает Катарина, глядя на Одри над приспущенными темными очками по другую сторону от Эггзи. – Сколько там на твоем счету соблазненных объектов? – добавляет она, отпивая коктейль.

– Я тебя умоляю, – Одри закатывает глаза. – Бэннон видел вдвое больше чужих постелей, чем я.

– Уфф, этот паршивец.

Ожидание – всегда самая унылая часть миссии, так что Эггзи хватается за любую возможность развлечься сплетнями.

– Что такое, вы не ладите?

– Пол меня всегда жутко бесил, – видимо, настолько жутко, что Одри залпом допивает свой мартини и принимается за бокал Эггзи. – Пустоголовый и самовлюбленный. Нас однажды взяли в плен на миссии, и он все это время умолял не разбивать ему лицо. Я готова была сама его ударить, пока мы не выбрались, но это было бы все равно что взорвать Сикстинскую капеллу. Он был до противного красивым. Бесил меня лет десять, я не могла ни на чем толком сосредоточиться, а он был так собой доволен, будто генетика была его заслугой.

«Да уж, знакомое чувство», хочет сказать Эггзи, но сдерживается.

– А потом что случилось? Он внезапно стал уродом?

– Нет, конечно. Я вышла за него замуж, чтобы он бесил меня вблизи.

– И вас не смущало, что он спит с другими людьми на миссиях?

– Нет, конечно, чем больше, тем лучше. Мы иногда месяцами не виделись, это было очень удобно.

– Простите, что перебиваю, – в наушниках раздается задорный голос Энид. – Наш объект движется, я слежу за ним по отельным камерам. Кажется, он идет к выходу, Галахад, приготовься.

Что может быть проще, чем «случайно» столкнуться с объектом в дверях и вытащить его телефон. У Эггзи есть несколько минут, пока Совтер не осознает потерю, но этого достаточно, чтобы вставить передатчик в разъем для зарядки и получить список контактов. После этого остается только отдать телефон на ресепшен, мол, на улице кто-то обронил.

– Энид, – шепчет Эггзи на обратном пути. – Есть?

– Да, все получили. Зашифровано, конечно, так что передаю ребятам, сообщу, когда все будет готово, и скоординирую вас дальше. 

– Ок, до скорого.

Разумной идеей, наверное, было бы отойти подальше от входа на случай, если их объект вернется в поисках телефона, но, когда Эггзи возвращается к их столику в тени, Одри и Катарина сидят ближе друг к другу и тихонько переговариваются. За соседним столиком сидит немолодой мужчина с тонкими усиками и двумя недовольными пожилыми спутницами. Когда Эггзи подходит, Одри как ни в чем не бывало поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.

– На улице становится жарковато, дорогуша, не пора ли вернуться в отель?

– Конечно, – он подает ей руку и оборачивается к Катарине. – Тетушка Джо, вы идете?

– Нет, милый, я еще погреюсь.

Подтекст: понаблюдаю за прибывшими.

– Кто они? – спрашивает Эггзи, переходя с Одри дорогу к отелю. – Не может быть, чтоб они на него работали, им же миллион лет, еще и с хвостиком.

– Они младше меня, – поправляет Одри с беззлобной усмешкой и Эггзи морщится.

– Блин, извиняюсь. Получается, вы знакомы?

– Пересекались много лет назад. Кейт выглядит достаточно неузнаваемо, но я лично решила не рисковать.

– Стоит ожидать неприятностей?

– Надеюсь, уже нет.

Все это очень загадочно, и Эггзи хочет еще порасспрашивать, но Совтер выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы с визгом колес остановить у дороги свой претенциозный лимузин и опустить затонированное стекло, просовывая в него пистолет. Наконец-то дошло, что просрал телефон, думает Эггзи.

– Внутрь, – он направляет Одри, прикрывая ее собой, пока она не скрывается за дверью, а затем срывается с места. Пули больно бьют по костюму, пока он выхватывает зажигалку и бросает ее на дорогу. Машина взрывается, подлетая на задние колеса, как взбрыкнувшая лошадь.

– Немного радикальнее, чем я собиралась предложить, но сойдет – говорит Энид. Спрятав пистолет, Эггзи показывает большие пальцы, чтобы она увидела через очки. – Теперь мне опять придется сбросить на ноль счетчик дней, когда агент не взорвал без причины какое-нибудь дерьмо. А мы уже были на шести. Еще один день, и мы бы впервые с две тысячи девятого добрались до целой недели. 

– Сорян, – говорит Эггзи, хотя ему совершенно не жаль.

*

Снег, наконец, перестает валить, но облачность и серость никуда не уходят. От холода больно вздохнуть, и Эггзи поплотнее закутывается в шарф и застегивает пальто.

(«Кашемир и шелк, – сказал ему Гарри в свое время, отбирая у него из рук темно-серую ткань и два раза оборачивая вокруг его шеи, – ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение». «Хотел бы я знать, кто мой Тайный Санта, – саркастично отвечает Эггзи, – чтоб лично поблагодарить. Совершенно не представляю, кто бы это мог быть. Серьезно, ни одной догадки, кто это, но я уверен, Санта собой крайне доволен. Кем бы он ни был».)

Где-то вдали у новых рекрутов бег с препятствиями, и они проваливаются в снегу, пытаясь обогнать друг друга. Бедные засранцы, думает Эггзи, радуясь, что он сегодня в гражданском, с заправленными в теплые сапоги джинсами. Фирменные ботинки Кингсмен хороши, чтобы заколоть врага отравленным лезвием, но передвигаться в них можно максимум в дождь. Хотя Винсент и Базиль справляются неплохо, присмотревшись, осознает Эггзи, а им лет по сто тридцать, а Катарина – Эггзи прищуривается, потому что блин, ну не может быть, – вообще в туфлях на каблуке. Она стоит возле них с Гарри, будто королева, с идеально ровной спиной и покрасневшими от холода щеками. Ее дыхание вырывается облачками и смешивается с паром от чая из чашки, которую она держит в руках.

– Доброе утро, – здоровается Эггзи, спускаясь к ним на крыльцо. – Прохладненько, чтоб так стоять, не находите?

– Ничуть, – живо отвечает Катарина вместо приветствия. – Ты бы видел зиму шестьдесят второго и третьего, вот это был холод. Море замерзло на милю от берега, а Тристан потеряла четыре пальца на ноге от обморожения, но все равно в одиночку обезвредила целую группировку торговцев оружием, пока мы пытались вылететь из Хертфордшира.

– Я лично чертовски замерз, – произносит Гарри. – Пойду, заварю чай. Галахад, – он останавливается возле Эггзи, пригрозив ему пальцем, – сдаешь мне отчет или я отправляю вместо тебя в Венесуэлу Тристана без пальцев.

– А ты как думаешь, что я здесь делаю в свой законный выходной?

За спинами Катарины и Базиля Винсент наклоняется, опираясь на трость, и, заметив взгляд Эггзи, прижимает палец к губам. Подняв кучку снега, он скатывает ее в идеально круглый шар, который спустя мгновение врезается четко по центру задницы Гарри, оставляя белый след на пальто.

– Отличное попадание, Галахад, – одобряет Базиль, быстро добавляя, – то есть, я хотел сказать, возмутительное поведение, где твои манеры, бла-бла.

Гарри оборачивается, глядя на Эггзи, и его брови подлетают почти к волосам.

– Чувак, ты что, это не я! Клянусь, я бы никогда..!

Эггзи не раз видел Гарри в бою, так что скорость, с которой тот двигается, не должна была быть сюрпризом, но сраный снежок в лицо сюрпризом однозначно становится. От шока Эггзи открывает рот, и пока отплевывается от снега, следующие четыре снежка встречают свою цель – сердце, живот, пах (это вообще уже нечестно!) и, когда он берет себя в руки и снова пытается доказать свою невиновность, – снова в лицо. Эггзи спотыкается, вычищая очки от снега, и думает, ну все, пиздец, это война. Он складывает очки во внутренний карман пальто и поворачивается к Гарри, который даже не сдвинулся с места, не считая того, чтобы собрать снег со стены за собой и скатать его в новый снежок.

– Да ты, блядь, издеваешься?! Сначала делаешь, потом думаешь? Это был другой Галахад!

Эггзи бросает свой снежок, но Гарри успевает уклониться в последнюю секунду и отвечает ему двумя, попавшими цель. Гарри хорош во _всем_ , и это бесит, насколько он идеальный, и Эггзи проигрывает в драке, которую он даже не начинал. На мгновение его прямо трясет от того, насколько это все нечестно, но потом он замечает Винсента, который смеется так сильно, что Катарина и Базиль придерживают его, чтоб он не упал. А это уже нелепо, думает Эггзи и поворачивается к ним, смахивая снег со щек.

– Мне плевать, что вам по сто пятьдесят лет, – выдавливает он сквозь смех, – сейчас вы получите по заслугам!

Поначалу Эггзи бросает вполсилы, потому что протезы бедра, сердечные приступы, все такое, но потом решает, к черту это все, потому что они собираются вместе как стая велоцирапторов, и это уже реальная опасность.

– Союз? – кричит ему Гарри, когда Эггзи запрыгивает за соседнюю колонну, переводя дыхание.

– Нахуй сходи, это все из-за тебя! – огрызается он, когда очередной снежок попадает в его плечо, и снег засыпается за ворот из-за развязавшегося шарфа. – Я вызываю подкрепление!

– Немного драматично для игры в снежки, не находишь?

– Ебись конем со своими играми, это _война_ , и я не намерен сдаваться! – Эггзи пытается найти сухое место на пальто, чтоб вытереть руку, и набирает в Вотсапе Персивалю и Лукану: «Эй ребят вы заняты? Спасите нас с Гвен от снежной смерти мы на крыльце». – Если я их вырублю дротиком из часов, это читерство?

– Уверен, что да.

– Справедливо. Ладно, хер с ним, союз так союз, но все шишки тебе. Прикрой меня, я заберусь наверх.

Гарри не успевает возразить, а Эггзи уже срывается с места, пробегает по нетронутому снегу на своей половине лестницы и запрыгивает на выступ в стене возле каменного горшка. Взяв небольшой разбег, он подпрыгивает, хватаясь за перила балкона, и перемахивает через них, приземляясь за колонной. «Черт возьми», – слышит Эггзи снизу и высовывает средний палец из своего укрытия, в последний момент со смехом успевая убрать руку от летящего снежка. Сверху вид гораздо лучше, и, несмотря на то, что он довольно далеко от врага, ему удается несколько раз попасть в цель, прежде чем он неосторожно высовывается и получает снежком в лицо. 

– Гарри! – отплевывается он, пытаясь найти того взглядом. – Ты должен меня прикрывать! Сраный предатель! – кричит он, заметив, как Гарри целится в него снежком. Катарина рядом скатывает свой. – Как будто ты докинешь сюда этого монстра, ты… блядь!

Гигантский снежок пролетает в миллиметрах от Эггзи, разбиваясь о пол и разлетаясь на кусочки. А потом Лукан и Персиваль вылетают на улицу, прямо как волшебное подкрепление в фэнтэзи-фильмах в последний момент. Трое против четверых – это уже более сбалансированное противостояние, и вскоре бой выходит за рамки: броски в полную силу, плотнее скатанные снежки. Помимо смеха появляется еще и боль, и, когда Эггзи в челюсть прилетает снежок, который чувствуется как мяч для гольфа, разогнавшийся на полную скорость, он решает, все, достаточно, Гарри напросился. Эггзи с разбегу влетает в него плечом, вызывая в ответ удивленное «уфф», и подцепляет ногой его колено, впечатывая Гарри в снег своим весом.

– Предатель, – повторяет он, развязывая Гарри шарф, и запихивает ему снег в ворот. – Сраный предатель, я все Артуру расскажу!

Угроза, может и произвела бы должное впечатление, но Эггзи не может сдержать смеха, потому что Гарри тоже смеется, и Эггзи чувствует, как вздрагивает его грудь, там, где…

Вот дерьмо.

Там, где он склоняется, не позволяя Гарри встать. Оседлав его бедра, он одной рукой прижимает запястье Гарри к снегу у него над головой. Вторая, замерзшая настолько, что он почти ее не ощущает, замирает над горлом Гарри.

– Черт, прости, – Эггзи отпускает запястье, – не больно?

Он тут же вспоминает тренировки с Гарри, месяцы восстановления, когда он сначала наблюдал, как Гарри сам работает над силой и выносливостью, а потом становился с ним в спарринг. Почти каждый из них, неважно, как бы Эггзи ни старался, заканчивался для него на спине, с удерживающим его Гарри. «Хватит мне поддаваться, – вызверился как-то Гарри, тяжело дыша и прижимая Эггзи к полу за шею. – Мне не уперлось твое снисхождение». Эггзи мог только поднять руки, сдаваясь. «Клянусь, все по-честному, ты действительно настолько хорош». 

– Нет. – У Гарри блестящие глаза и покрасневшие щеки. Эггзи никогда не видел, чтоб он так смеялся, он не мог даже представить, что это возможно, все эти ямочки, зубы, мокрые ресницы, слипшиеся вокруг глаз как звезды, низкий тембр. А еще по какой-то непонятной причине его руки оказались на ногах Эггзи, одна на колене, вторая вжимается пальцами в бедро, и Эггзи слишком растерян, чтобы понять, хочет ли Гарри его спихнуть или удержать на месте. – Холодно.

– Да что ты, предатель. Вот так и чувствуется снег, когда в нем лежишь.

Взгляд Гарри материален как прикосновение, он идет от места, где Эггзи на нем сидит, медленно поднимается к его лицу, и смех постепенно переходит в тихое отрывистое дыхание. Эггзи молча смотрит в ответ, одновременно с удивлением и непонятным страхом. На мгновение ему кажется, что большой палец Гарри движется по его мокрому, обтянутому джинсами колену.

В следующую секунду Гарри скидывает Эггзи на землю и, молниеносно скатав снежок, швыряет его в подкравшегося Винсента. Снежок попадает прямо в грудь, и Винсент бы упал, не будь у него трости, и если бы с другой стороны его бы не поддержал Эггзи.

– Я сдаюсь, – смеется он и стаскивает перчатку, протягивая Гарри руку для рукопожатия и заодно помогает ему подняться на ноги. – Отличное попадание, кстати. Где там твой обещанный чай?

Вместе они собираются у камина в библиотеке. От мокрой одежды идет пар, и они, наконец, начинают согреваться. Эггзи сидит на ковре, опираясь спиной на кресло Гарри, и не находит в себе сил поддерживать разговор. Вместо этого он позволяет голосам звучать фоном, пока его мысли наворачивают круги между тем моментом в тренажерном зале, когда Гарри прижал его к полу, и недавним моментом в снегу, когда их роли поменялись, и уже он прижимал Гарри к земле, удерживая его запястье. Эггзи думает про то странное внезапное _нетерпение_ в глазах Гарри, и это страшновато пытаться анализировать, поэтому он пытается спихнуть мысль на задворки создания, но она выплывает снова, как то ощущение после фейерверков, когда моргаешь и продолжаешь видеть силуэт.

Он выныривает из мыслей от звука своего кодового имени.

– А, что?

– Мы трое, – повторяет Винсент. Он успел сменить мокрую одежду, и теперь сидит в пижамных брюках и абсурдно шикарном халате в цветах Кингсмен – бордово-золотом. – Три Галахада, – он салютует чашкой и отпивает. Его усы дергаются над краем чашки, выдавая его улыбку.

– А, точно. Офигеть, – Эггзи запрокидывает голову, улыбаясь Гарри. – Ты не скучаешь?

– По имени? Оно было со мной долгое время, но теперь оно в хороших руках.

– А вы? – спрашивает он Винсента. – Вы долго были Галахадом?

– С сорок второго по восемьдесят первый.

Эггзи подавляет желание выругаться, вместо этого восклицая «Вау!», и он тут же морщится от того, насколько саркастично оно звучит.

– Почему вы ушли в отставку?

– Пятьдесят восемь – уже не тот возраст, чтобы бегать по планете, воображая себя героем. Это удел молодых. У человека должно быть достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы понять, когда пора завязывать, и передать титул более подходящему кандидату.

– И это был Гарри? – недоверчиво спрашивает Эггзи, морща нос, и Гарри пихает его коленом за устроенный театр. Эггзи даже не пытается сдержать смех.

– Я остался в качестве инструктора до начала девяностых. Кортни, – кивает он в сторону Базиля, который, судя по всему, снова уснул в своем кресле, – тоже. Я учил языкам и криптографии, Базиль – НЛП и этикету.

– И фехтованию, – добавляет Базиль, не потрудившись открыть глаза.

– Опять ты со своим чертовым фехтованием, – бормочет Винсент.

– Слушай ты, старый козел, это крайне ценное и невероятно недооцененное умение.

– Разве что во времена Гражданской войны.

– Ты-то точно помнишь по своему опыту.

– Я старше всего на четыре месяца!

– Мне нравилось фехтование, – вмешивается Гарри, и Базиль улыбается с превосходством, словно выиграл главный приз. – Жаль, что его убрали из программы тренировок.

Как будто Эггзи нужна была дополнительная причина, чтобы сохнуть по Гарри. Он пытается представить своего наставника подростком, в дурацком белом костюме и шлеме, со шпагой в руке, но у него в мыслях эта картина смешивается с «Кавалером-дуэлянтом» из «Поющих под дождем», со всеми сопутствующими рюшами на костюмах, длинными волосами и сумасбродством. Фантазия продолжает развиваться, и Эггзи оставляет ее на потом для дальнейшего развития событий. Когда он будет один. В своей постели.

– Да, ты был хорош, – произносит Базиль. – Я соглашусь, что огнестрельное оружие практичнее. Но в нем никакого _стиля_.

– Зато в зонтах его достаточно, – говорит Эггзи, впадая в свой личный сорт ностальгии и тут же пытаясь из нее выбраться, пока не успел опозориться больше обычного. – Вы бы видели Гарри, когда он вырубил полный паб придурков. Это было нереально, как в видеоигре.

Внезапно услышав за спиной шаги, он оборачивается, глядя, как Катарина и Артур заходят в комнату. Гарри тут же выпрямляется в своем кресле, и Эггзи изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это даже жалко в каком-то смысле. С другой стороны, мило (в тошнотворном смысле). Видеть, как невозмутимый Гарри Харт теряет все самообладание. Но по большей части все же неловко.

– До меня дошли слухи, что вы возились в снегу как школьники, – говорит Артур, медленно переводя взгляд с одного агента на другого. Базиль снова притворяется спящим, Винсент морщится за чашкой чая. – Серьезно, Базиль, и ты туда же со своим дурацким сердцем. Так, все, кто старше пятидесяти, сейчас же отправляются в мед-отсек. Я не потерплю ни одного чиха. Гвиневера, это касается и тебя

– Как ты смеешь? – восклицает Гарри, и Эггзи не уверен, насколько наиграно возмущение в его голосе. – Видно же, что мне тридцать пять.

– Видно же, что ты придурок, – отрезает Джудит и разворачивается к выходу. Гарри вздыхает так, будто ему достался поцелуй, а не выговор.

– И это правда, – замечает Эггзи, запрокидывая голову и глядя на Гарри, – чертов безрассудный придурок.

Гарри отвешивает ему свернутой газетой по голове, в то время как Базиль и Винсент поднимаются и выходят за Артуром из комнаты как нашкодившие щенки.

*

Изначальным планом было вернуть Гарри в строй постепенно, отправить его на пару несложных миссий «для начинающих» и окончательно убедиться, что он в порядке. Увы, план не был рассчитан на суперспособность Гарри притягивать к себе неприятности и на то, как эта суперспособность усилилась за полтора года на больничной койке и за рабочим столом.

– Гвиневера, на этот раз твоим яйцам не избежать расправы Артура, – сквозь зубы цедит Мерлин в их наушники.

– Заманчивая перспектива, – отвечает Гарри с улыбкой Джокера. Эггзи подсаживает его на ржавеющий мост около заброшенного завода, куда они добрались, преследуя свою цель.

– Мерлин, – зовет Эггзи, забираясь на мост следом и нагоняя Гарри, – хочу сделать официальное заявление: это была не моя идея. Я просто не мог отказать своему начальству, понимаешь?

– Расскажешь это своему другому начальству, когда вернетесь. Приехать, получить коды доступа, уехать. Это было планом, а не приехать, украсть Ламборгини, устроить гонку за объектом по разрушенной горной дороге, разъебать Ламборгини, забраться в здание с камерами, к которым у меня нет доступа, и сдохнуть.

– Ну, коды у нас есть! – выкрикивает Эггзи на ходу, сокращая путь и перепрыгивая через помост вместо того, чтобы его обежать. Он приземляется возле Гарри, и по тому, как тот улыбается, с сияющими глазами и тяжелым дыханием, видно, как ему этого не хватало. – Подумаешь, небольшой крюк сделали, никто от этого не умрет. Ну, кроме нашего объекта. 

– Совершенно неразумно использовать лишние ресурсы для грязной работы, когда мы уже здесь, – Гарри достает пистолет, замедляя шаг, когда тень впереди них бросается к какому-то подобию диспетчерской. – Галахад, зажигалку.

– Галахад, _нет_ , – рявкает Мерлин в ухо Эггзи, но ебанутость Гарри в этот момент заразна как чума, так что все, что Эггзи слышит у себя в голове, щелкая колесиком зажигалки и зашвыривая ее в помещение, это _Галахад, ДА_. После этого слышно только грохочущий взрыв, треск деревянных досок и пламени. На мгновение Эггзи кажется, что все закончилось, но тут раздается звук бегущих ног, и он бросается за их объектом, оббегая горящие обломки. – Да ебаный же в рот, – бормочет Мерлин. – Просто пристрели его, пиротехника ни к чему.

– Кто бы говорил!

– Есть такое понятие, как уместность, и это не тот случай.

– Я бы поспорил, – произносит Эггзи, когда целая толпа людей в защитных комбинезонах и масках начинает выбегать из дверей напротив. – Мерлин, я начинаю думать, что это была ошибка.

– Называй вещи своими именами. Это был Гарри.

Воздух прорезают первые выстрелы, и Эггзи слетает с моста, в последний момент удержавшись пальцами за край, замедлив падение, и приземляется практически бесшумно.

– Где он вообще?

– На семь часов.

Эггзи забегает за колонну для прикрытия и взглядом находит Гарри за одной из бочек, разбросанных по бетонному полу.

– Ладно, – произносит Мерлин, смирившись со своей ролью аксессуара на этой миссии. Гарри в это время убирает подбирающихся врагов прицельными выстрелами в голову. – Я беру свои слова обратно. Сколько зажигалок у вас осталось?

– Ну… – учитывая, насколько они сейчас пригодятся в бою, а не в качестве его любимой игрушки, Эггзи решает, что стыдиться ему особо нечего. – Четыре?

– Две, – говорит Гарри, доставая зажигалки из кармана и перекидывая их Эггзи.

– Все сразу? – спрашивает тот на всякий случай, потому что звучит хоть и эффективно, но достаточно суицидально.

– Все сразу, – подтверждает Мерлин. – И бегите.

Эггзи пожимает плечами и, высовываясь из-под моста, закидывает шесть зажигалок на металлический проход, по которому уже бежит толпа с оружием. На этот раз взрыв оглушающе громкий, треск огня и металла больно бьет по ушам, со временем оседая в виде однотонного писка. Эггзи поднимает руку, рукавом костюма защищая лицо и очки от обломков шрапнели, и отскакивает, уклоняясь от горящей платформы моста, которую больше не удерживают треснувшие кабели.

Эггзи очень, очень-очень-очень любит свою работу.

– Гвиневера, Галахад, – снова раздается голос Мерлина. – Доложите обстановку.

– Живее не придумаешь.

– Аналогично.

– Ага. Подождите, пока до вас доберется Артур. Ладно, забрать вас тут некому, а группа эвакуации в Андорре, где, на всякий случай напоминаю, вы и должны были быть, так что, думаю, вам пора выходить. Приятной прогулки и спокойной ночи, джентльмены.

– А он злится, – отмечает Эггзи, прокручивая пистолет на пальце и театрально убирая его в кобуру, как в старых вестернах.

– Переживет. Кстати, надеюсь, что у тебя есть идеи насчет транспорта, потому что в мои планы прогулки не входят.

Эггзи вспоминается красный гладкий силуэт на горной дороге впереди них.

– Я знаю, как угнать машину, – говорит он, поднимая брови в ответ на ухмылку Гарри. – Ходят слухи про почти новую Феррари F12 здесь поблизости, если тебя интересует небольшой заезд. 

Эггзи даже открывает для Гарри дверцу – он же как-никак теперь чертов джентльмен.

*

От Рокси ему достается ровно столько симпатии, сколько он и ожидал, то есть ноль. Они с Эггзи стоят в очереди в Старбаксе, и она поглядывает на него искоса, как и в тот раз, когда он думал, что выбрал бульдога. 

– Если он до сих пор ничего не знает, он такой же дурной, как и ты, – сообщает она, когда Эггзи, наконец, замолкает. – У тебя в глазах эмоджи-сердечки. Это было бы даже мило, не будь так смешно.

– Что смешного? Он же, блядь, идеальный.

На самом деле, это, конечно, неправда. Эггзи в курсе всех недостатков Гарри с тех пор, как их непонятные отношения перешли из стадии наставник-ученик к стадии дружбы. Гарри нетерпеливый, Гарри сноб в куче странных мелочей, несмотря на свои убеждения о классовом равенстве, Гарри огрызается, когда устает или раздражен, или ему попросту не нравится собеседник, Гарри дотошный бюрократ, когда дело касается вовремя сданных отчетов, наконец, Гарри сначала наливает молоко, а затем чай, что, блядь, не имеет никакого смысла, какое бы аристократичное оправдание о тонких и хрупких фарфоровых чашках он ни пытался этому подобрать. Но в целом. В целом он же, блядь, идеальный. А теперь, когда он стал больше открываться Эггзи, в нем нашлось и чувство юмора – саркастичное, интеллектуальное, с едкими ремарками и игрой слов. В целом, Гарри хороший человек, способный на поддержку и не стесняющийся прямо сказать Эггзи, чтобы тот попустился. А еще у него большие красивые руки. Упс, думает Эггзи. Судя по тому, что Рокси смотрит на него как на говно, он сказал это вслух.

– Сделай уже что-нибудь или заканчивай с этим. Тебе двадцать шесть, не четырнадцать.

– Не все так просто, – жалуется Эггзи.

– Именно так просто и есть. Смотри. Доброе утро, – обращается Рокси к бариста, когда подходит их очередь. – Два капучино, пожалуйста, один двойной, второй обычный.

– Ваши имена? – спрашивает он с ручкой наизготовку.

– Двойной – Эггзи, – на стаканчике красуется «Эгзи», что не так уж и плохо, учитывая, что это даже не настоящее имя. – Второй – 07794…

У парнишки за стойкой глаза вылезают на лоб, и он пялится на Рокси, которая пялится на него в ответ в притворной неловкости и нервозности. Она даже закусывает губу, будто не уверена, хорошая ли это идея. Стоя рядом, Эггзи пытается не засмеяться, пока она заканчивает диктовать свой номер, сообщает бариста имя и протягивает десятку, смущенно глядя на него из-под ресниц.

– Эмм… Окей, – парнишка улыбается во весь рот, краснеет и записывает свой номер под продиктованным Рокси на ее стаканчике. Рокси улыбается в ответ, изображая облегчение от того, что ей не отказали, и, получив сдачу, утаскивает Эггзи к другому концу стойки.

– Видишь, – шепчет она, оглядываясь, чтобы бариста ее не услышал. – Если чего-то хочешь, ты либо просишь, либо предлагаешь. Если получаешь отказ, то принимаешь его достойно и идешь дальше. Все просто.

– И ты хочешь вот этого, да? – неуверенно спрашивает он, оглядываясь на бариста, которому самое большее девятнадцать лет, у которого в губе кольцо, а волосы никогда не встречались с расческой. Последней пассии Рокси было сорок, и она была итальянской юристкой. До этого был сорокавосьмилетний работник МВФ. – Не думал, что это твой типаж.

– На себя посмотри, – мило отвечает она. – И все же, я здесь с тобой.

Заметив столик с креслами в углу у окна, Эггзи и Рокси пробираются к нему, ловя на себе взгляды посетителей. Кто-то всегда на них смотрит – увидеть человека в хорошем костюме в этом районе Лондона не в новинку, но обычно это обрюзгшие банкиры, орущие в трубку и относящиеся к бариста как к говну. Может, в новинку то, что люди в костюмах за тысячи фунтов не ведут себя как мудаки, а может, это магия костюмов Кингсмен, которая заставляет их обладателей выглядеть неотразимо. Так или иначе, когда они вдвоем, на них смотрят еще больше.

– Доброе утро, мадам, – обращается Эггзи своим лучшим голосом Гарри к старушке, которая пытается заценить его зад, когда он проходит мимо. Старушка в панике роняет свой тост.

Рокси выдает только дернувшийся уголок рта, и она шепчет:

– Думаю, ты ее зацепил. – Она садится в кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу и стягивая с шеи шарф. – И как раз подходящая возрастная категория.

– Отъебись, кто бы говорил.

– Я не осуждаю, – не считая убийственной насмешки в глазах, Рокси профессионально держит лицо. Убийственной почти в буквальном смысле – Эггзи не раз видел у нее этот взгляд за пару секунд до того, как она пускала пулю в лицо или сворачивала шеи. – Просто чтоб ты знал, мои очки транслируют на мой домашний терминал. Одно движение вот так, – она заносит пальцы над дужкой, – и данные отправятся прямиком Артуру и Гвиневере.

– Ты не посмеешь.

– Нет, если ты соберешь свои яйца и поговоришь с ним.

– Надеюсь, ты сейчас подавишься, – в ответ Рокси только ухмыляется и отпивает глоток. – Рокс, – отчаянно начинает Эггзи, – я просто все проебу, если попробую. Он лужей растекается от Артура, она типа любовь всей его жизни, Мерлин сказал, у него это еще с восемнадцати.

– Окей, Эггзи, угадай, кого я описываю: невысокий рост, светлые волосы, паршивый характер, отсутствие груди, отлично выглядит в жилете?

– Артур.

– И?

– Ты.

Рокси пинает его ногой под столом.

– И??

– Ты совсем упоролась?

– Не совсем, – огрызается она. – У Гарри есть типаж, и ты к нему относишься.

– Я семидесятипятилетняя старушка?

– Сейчас ты себя везешь как трудный подросток. Если бы ты хоть иногда вытаскивал свою голову из жопы, ты бы увидел, как он на тебя смотрит.

Рокси вставляет наушники и открывает Спотифай, игнорируя Эггзи, который сидит и пытается вспомнить последний раз, когда Гарри на него смотрел. Ему вспоминается прошлая ночь, когда Гарри раздраженно открыл ему дверь, когда он объявился на пороге, в помятом после миссии с соблазнением костюме, и попросил воспользоваться душем, чтобы мама не думала, что он ведет беспорядочную половую жизнь. Вспоминается и как Гарри позже зашел в ванную с чистыми спортивными штанами и кофтой, и взгляд его был уже мягче. В тот момент Эггзи решил, будто Гарри смешит его страх, что мама узнает, что у него функционирующий член. Сейчас же, проигрывая ситуацию снова и явно принимая желаемое за действительное, он думает, может... 

– За счет заведения, – раздается голос бариста, и перед Рокси появляется тарелка с крошечным пирожным с вареньем. Сам бариста остается неловко стоять перед их столом, будто он ждет, что его либо похвалят, либо прогонят.

– Ооо, – восклицает Рокси, вытаскивая наушники, – как мило с твоей стороны!

Парень краснеет как сраный персонаж аниме, и Эггзи не выдерживает.

– Эй, – говорит он, и раздражение в его голосе почти не напускное, – как насчет меня?

Бариста смотрит на него так, будто впервые увидел его за одним столом с Рокси.

– Вы не дали мне свой номер.

– А надо?

– Не особенно..?

– Ладно, удачи, приятель. Тебя ждут бессонные ночи с ее газами.

– Пойдем выйдем, если такой дерзкий, – Рокси смотрит на него как Медуза Горгона, но ее взгляд смягчается, когда она переводит его на парнишку. – Прошу прощения, мне пора на работу. Я позвоню позже?

Эггзи подумывает сбежать, но в итоге решает, что так будет только хуже, и он будет обречен на несколько недель, а то и месяцев постоянного ожидания внезапной мести. Вздохнув, Эггзи выходит на улицу, дожидается Рокси и послушно принимает свой удар в плечо, выдерживая его со всем достоинством на которое способен (его оказывается немного).

– А ведь это правда, – бормочет он, потирая плечо, пока Рокси вбивает в телефон номер бариста – Гарри, мать его, неужели с другим именем найти нельзя было – и доедает пирожное.

– Не означает, что об этом стоит орать на людях, – парирует она с набитым ртом.

– Ты разобьешь сердце бедному ребенку.

– Неправда. Я отошью его бережно. 

– Последний парень, которого ты бережно отшила, нажрался в говнину и пел в мегафон песни Джеймса Бланта под твоими окнами.

– Низкая самооценка Гарета – не моя проблема, – Рокси останавливается перед входом в ателье и отряхивает пиджак. – Крошки?

– Неа, все идеально.

– Отлично.

Рокси заходит первой и сразу поднимается в столовую, где назло Эггзи садится рядом с голограммой Гавейна, что не оставляет Эггзи выбора, кроме как целый час сидеть напротив Гарри. Потому что Рокси, очевидно, была послана ему в наказание.

*

– Можно порулить? – спрашивает Эггзи в сотый, наверное, раз, и в тот же сотый раз Маргарет весело смотрит на него в ответ и говорит нет. Она отказывает вежливо, всегда называет его сэром (к чему Эггзи никак не может привыкнуть), но Эггзи видит сарказм за ее фасадом хороших манер. – Да ладно! Ну пожалуйста! Я никому не скажу!

– Самолетом управляют, сэр.

– Поуправлять, какая разница, ну пожалуйста!

Они подлетают к английскому побережью. Темное пятно моря сменяется ночными огнями, светом в мелких окошках домов, линиями уличных фонарей и бесконечным движением машин. За одиннадцать часов, которые они летели из Таиланда, Маргарет даже не дрогнула. Невероятно.

– Мэгги. Мэг.

– Маргарет, сэр.

– Разве мы уже не друзья? Сколько мы уже дружим?

– Кажется, что уже сраную вечность.

Эггзи не сдерживает смешка, и на этом он официально сдается, сползая по своему креслу и наслаждаясь видом на город.

– Почему ты не агент? Ты бы всех нагнула, из тебя же слова не вытянешь!

– Пока никто не выдвинул мою кандидатуру, – с многозначительным взглядом произносит пилот.

– Ага, вот оно что. Вымогательство. Если я предложу тебя в следующий раз, пустишь в кресло?

– Конечно нет, сэр, – отвечает Маргарет, и по ее голосу не понять, насколько наигранно возмущение. – Я оскорблена самим фактом, что Вы задали этот вопрос.

– О боже, ты меня убиваешь.

– Если Вы перестанете скакать по всей планете и возьмете пару уроков, я буду рада уступить вам свое кресло.

– Скакать по всей планете. Спасибо. В этом и заключается моя работа, ага, – Эггзи аккуратно ощупывает ребра, чтобы проверить, болят ли они еще, что, в общем-то, реально тупо, потому что да, блядь, болят, да еще как. Пуленепробиваемые костюмы, конечно, спасают жизнь, но пара-тройка пуль, выпущенных в него с небольшого расстояния, болит как пиздец. – Боже, я хочу в свою постель. Я просплю четверо суток, сожру кебаб и просплю еще трое.

– Везет, – мечтательно протягивает Маргарет. – Я завтра везу Пеллиаса в Аргентину.

– Еще один долгий перелет? Не хочешь взять выходной?

– Позагораю, пока она работает. Мы снижаемся на посадку, сэр, пристегните ремень, если Вы остаетесь здесь.

– Блин, нет, я забыл собрать вещи!

– Да ладно, не переживайте. Вы же знаете, как я люблю убирать за Вами свинарник.

Эггзи безуспешно смотрит на пилота щенячьими глазами (серьезно, эту женщину пора брать в агенты!) и идет собирать результаты длинного скучного перелета – книжка, телефон, икс-бокс, стакан с колой, налитый два часа назад (Эггзи вылавливает из него муху и допивает газировку). Потом застегивает рубашку на все пуговки и поправляет галстук, чтобы выглядеть максимально презентабельно на случай, если столкнется с кем-нибудь в особняке по дороге в душ.

– Галахад, – голос Маргарет из динамика заставляет Эггзи подпрыгнуть на месте, и он смеется над собой, радуясь, что она его не видит. – Прошу прощения, сэр, у нас тут пробка, Гвиневера и Кей тоже идут на посадку, придется подождать пару минут.

Эггзи снова ослабляет галстук и расстегивает ворот, падая в кресло. Включив телефон, он открывает Снапчат и отправляет Гарри и Стивену свое недовольное селфи с припиской «Свалите с дороги!!». Через пару секунд от получает в ответ фото среднего пальца и довольный смайлик-эмоджи от Стивена и сообщение в Вотсапе от Гарри.

_Как в Таиланде?_

_Жарко. Я бы сейчас пристрелил свою собаку за нормальный душ._

_На борту есть душ._

_Тут такой напор воды, будто его наплакала героиня очередной драмы от Мерчант-Айвори*._

_Согласен.  
П.С. Сравнение на пятерку._

_Спасибо. Как в Исландии?_

_По большей части холодно. До извержения вулкана. Я бы тоже пристрелил твою собаку ради душа._

_Встретимся там.  
Бля, прозвучало стремно, сорян!_

_Да, я как раз думал, что на это ответить._

_Прости хДДД_

_Приземляемся. Оставлю тебе чашку чая._

_Ты живая легенда и герой_

Гарри и раньше оставлял ему чай, когда их перелеты пересекались, или когда он работал допоздна или слишком рано. Горячие стаканчики нектара богов стояли на столе у дверей ангара с записками в духе «ЧАЙ ЭГГЗИ. Не пить, содержит 4 ложки сахара». Но на этот раз в придачу к чаю обнаруживается сам Гарри, который выглядит таким же помятым и уставшим, как себя чувствует Эггзи. Гарри болтает с механиком, аккуратно удерживая в руках подставку с одноразовыми стаканчиками.

Быть по уши влюбленным – странная штука. Осознание этого сидит внутри Эггзи, ощущениями напоминая тяжесть в желудке от переедания. Оно не мешает, его нетрудно игнорировать, но иногда при виде Гарри у него горит сердце («Твои метафоры уже переходят все рамки, Эггзи», – говорит ему Рокси однажды вечером в пабе спустя слишком много шотов, так что он затыкается и опять пытается справляться со своим дерьмом сам). Это ничего. В повседневной жизни это не мешает. Иногда Эггзи уверен, что его чувства взаимны, и это пугает, а иногда ему кажется, что Гарри просто подыгрывает, потому что думает, будто Эггзи дразнится, что пугает еще больше, но по большей части они теперь просто друзья. Неловкий период отношений наставник-ученик позади, и Эггзи очень рад иметь такого друга, это просто великолепно. У каждого должен быть друг, который приносит чай и отвечает на сообщения в Вотсап в пять утра.

– Который мой? – кричит Эггзи, спускаясь по трапу.

Гарри поочередно нюхает стаканчики и постукивает по одному мизинцем, морща нос.

– Тот, что надо жевать, как ириску. К тридцати останешься без зубов.

– Отлично. Тогда, наконец, я перестану выслушивать от тебя дерьмо о своих зубах.

– Дарджилинг для Маргарет, – предупреждает Гарри механика, оставляя стаканчик на столе, и следует за Эггзи в ожидающий его лифт, отпивая свой чай. – Галахад, состояние Вашего костюма оставляет желать лучшего.

– Угадай, сколько раз в меня стреляли, – Эггзи нажимает кнопку этажа для тренировок и отходит к дальней стене, раскидывая руки в стороны, чтобы показать все состояние вещей.

– Не знаю. Двадцать.

– Я тоже не знаю, если честно, но как-то дохуя, скажи?

– Это не соревнование. В тебя не должны попадать. Уклоняйся.

– Уклоняться от пуль? Я знал, конечно, что у тебя завышенная планка, но я не Супермен.

– Да ладно, – над стаканом видны только глаза Гарри, и в них читается улыбка. – Супер – это в целом про тебя.

– Отъебись, – Эггзи легонько пинает его ботинок своим, следя за лезвием. – Ты заставляешь меня краснеть. Какой же ты джентльмен?

Эггзи не уверен, то ли он выдает желаемое за действительное, то ли в лифте странное освещение, но Гарри тоже кажется немного покрасневшим, хотя, когда открываются двери, он выходит слишком быстро, чтобы успеть рассмотреть. Эггзи идет следом, чувствуя, как его распирает гордость, будто каждая реакция Гарри – это переход на новый уровень в игре. Вот значит, как это будет. Очередной раунд флирта с вечным вопросом «Кто зассыт первым?» Ладно. Они не играли в эту игру уже довольно долго, и нет места лучше, чем общий душ, для ее продолжения. Из дальней кабинки слышится, как Стивен поет что-то от Мотаун Рекордз, громко и не в ритм, что в какой-то мере рушит всю атмосферу, но Эггзи слишком устал и слишком доволен проделанной работой, чтобы злиться. Флиртовать с Гарри всегда было так же естественно, как дышать, с самого их знакомства, еще когда они не были друзьями. Единственное, что изменилось – это то, что сейчас Эггзи не шутит.

– Вот черт, – слышится из кабинки Гарри, а затем громче: – Эггзи? Не одолжишь шампунь?

– Возьми мыло, как настоящий мужик.

– Настоящие мужики одалживают шампунь друзьям.

– Ладно, но не бейся в припадке, что у меня не какое-то припонтованное говно. Лови, – Эггзи перебрасывает бутылку «Head & Shoulders» через перегородку, гнусно улыбаясь, когда слышит тихое «ауч» от Гарри. – Не хочешь мочалочку и резиновую уточку?

– Я бы предпочел не думать, где они побывали.

– Уверен?

Гарри замолкает, и у Эггзи в голове уже вылетает бегущая строка БЛЯДЬБЛЯДЬБЛЯДЬЭТОБЫЛОСЛИШКОМБЛЯДЬ, но тут бутылка прилетает обратно, четко врезаясь в его плечо.

– Премного благодарен.

-Дрочила, – ворчит Эггзи, запоздало спохватываясь, что это не самая уместная мысль во время намыливания своих гениталий. Быстро смывая с себя пену, Эггзи думает, какой реакции он мог бы добиться, если бы зашел за стенку, разделяющую их с Гарри кабинки, и вжал самого Гарри в стену, прижимаясь к его губам своими и обхватывая мокрой рукой его член. Странным образом, Эггзи кажется, что вежливый отказ был бы хуже, чем получить по зубам, но…

– Отчет занесу вечером, Гвиневера, – выкрикивает Стивен из дальнего угла помещения, и Эггзи выныривает из своих извращенных мыслей.

– Не поверю, пока не увижу своими глазами.

– Честное слово, в этот раз не задержусь! Спокойной ночи, коллеги.

Дверь за агентом захлопывается, отдаваясь эхом среди металлических шкафчиков, и Эггзи быстро выключает воду и выходит из душа – частично потому что момент разрушен, и он не хочет быть так близко к Гарри без одежды, но еще и потому что его ждут свои запоздалые отчеты, стопкой запихнутые в ящик стола, чтобы никто не видел, и Эггзи уже чувствует, что если не сбежит с занятым видом, то Гарри ему об этом припомнит.

Они вытираются молча, не считая того, как Гарри, вытирая волосы, внезапно начинает напевать под нос «My Girl», тут же проклиная Стивена.

– Кстати об отчетах, – неожиданно произносит он, и Эггзи стонет, закидывая полотенце в корзину для стирки.

– Я так и знал, что ты что-то скажешь. Половина уже готова, я начал еще в самолете.

– Чушь собачья, с отчетами у тебя хуже всех.

– Ладно-ладно, остынь! Если бы я знал, что здесь будет столько бумажного дерьма, я бы не отговаривал тебя от дротика с амнезией в пабе, – бормочет Эггзи, заглядывая в свой шкафчик в попытках решить, что надеть. Ожидая найти чистый костюм, он тут же вспоминает, как забрал его домой в редком припадке аккуратности. Не надевать же старый костюм. Гарри прав, его состояние оставляет желать лучшего, – как минимум, от него несет потом, но даже без этого все очень плохо, ткань изрядно потрепана пулями из Таиланда и нескольких миссий до него. Эггзи наконец находит на дне шкафчика старые серые спортивные штаны и футболку с лого 007, которую кто-то (Эггзи подозревает Мерлина, после стольких перепалок о спертых идеях для гаджетов) подарил ему в прошлом году его Тайный Санта. Гарри, уже почти одетый, качает головой в отчаянии, которое только частично притворное.

– Ужас. Тебе давно нужно несколько новых костюмов. Я понимаю, что у тебя неделя выходных, но я хочу, чтобы завтра ты пришел на снятие мерок.

– Гарри, чувак, не херь мой план проспать сто пятьдесят часов подряд.

– Галахад, _чувак_ , это был приказ, а не предложение.

Внутренний голос говорит, посмотри на него, посмотри ему в глаза, прими приказ как нормальный человек, но на Гарри нет рубашки, а на самом Эггзи нет штанов, и ему даже все равно, как Гарри будет на него смотреть – строго или с улыбкой. В общем, для всех будет лучше, если Эггзи останется сидеть. Не удержавшись, он позволяет себе бросить быстрый взгляд через плечо, натягивая носки и выдавливая из себя «Да, Гвиневера», но услышав стук вешалки о дверцу шкафчика, он с любопытством оборачивается и видит, как Гарри ощупывает край пиджака, оглаживая пальцем пуговицу. Эггзи чувствует, как его волной окатывает жар от мысли, каково было бы, если бы костюм сейчас был на нем, а не на вешалке…

– Черт возьми, я только понял, что это костюм, который я тебе заказал.

– Ага, – беспомощно признает Эггзи, натягивая штаны и завязывая кроссовки. Все это время он не оборачивается к Гарри, не доверяя своему лицу, которое выдает его воспоминания о той жуткой паре дней, еще когда он не был агентом.

– Эггзи, это было два года назад. Нельзя носить костюмы дольше, чем на несколько миссий, ткань теряет свои свойства. Неудивительно, откуда у тебя столько синяков, это вообще чудо, что здесь ни одной дырки.

– Ну… – А что еще делать, думает Эггзи, забрать костюм домой и спать с ним в обнимку? Повесить в рамку в гостиной? Обложить бумагой и шариками от моли и закрыть в банковской ячейке? – Мне нравится этот костюм, – тупо заканчивает Эггзи. – Символично и все такое, понимаешь?

– Символизм не останавливает пули, – Гарри говорит одновременно удивленно и раздраженно, но когда он кладет руку на плечо Эггзи и сжимает мягко и каким-то образом понимающе. Как можно иметь понимающие руки? «Ебаное дерьмо, – думает Эггзи, – я в жопе. Любовь – такая хуйня». – У меня тоже сохранился мой первый костюм, – заговорщически продолжает Гарри. – То есть, только пиджак. Увы, я потерял брюки.

– Как можно было просрать штаны? Я вообще хочу это знать?

– Аллигаторы.

На этот раз Эггзи поворачивается и, прищурившись, смотрит на Гарри, внимательно изучая его невозмутимое лицо.

– Ты шутишь?

– Боюсь, данная информация засекречена.

– Гарри, нельзя не заканчивать историю с возможно придуманными аллигаторами!

– Пойдем, я сам сейчас сниму мерки, и можешь гнить в постели всю неделю.

Дорога из особняка в ателье, наполненная бесконечным стуком колес и светской беседой, еще никогда не была такой длинной. Игровой флирт – это одно, но то, что сейчас происходит между ними – это что-то совсем другое, что-то очень естественное. Эггзи слишком устал для шуток и притворства, но устал и для каких-либо действий. Сидя напротив Гарри, он даже не пытается скрывать свой взгляд – от глаз Гарри к его губам, вниз по рубашке и расстегнутому пиджаку, к его рукам, сложенным на колене ноги закинутой на другую. Сначала Гарри забавляется, притворяясь, будто ничего не замечает, но когда Эггзи в третий раз ловит его взгляд и удерживает его на несколько секунд больше, чем положено по всем правилам этикета, Гарри улыбается еще шире и, опуская вторую ногу на пол, наклоняется вперед, опираясь о колени локтями и глядя на Эггзи как тигр перед прыжком.

– Пялиться невежливо.

– Невежливо пялиться в ответ, – парирует Эггзи, и Гарри тихо смеется на выдохе, что становится последним намеренным звуком до конца дороги. Остаются только взгляды и участившееся дыхание, хрупкое обещание чего-то потенциально глобального, повисшее в воздухе между их сидениями, между их коленками и руками, которые не прекращают двигаться, будто желая коснуться, но так и не решаясь.

Ателье встречает их пустыми комнатами, причудливыми серебристыми и золотыми тенями от света фонарей на улице, и Гарри останавливается возле стола с рулонами ткани, проводя пальцем по синей в полоску шерсти, из которой был пошит первый костюм Эггзи. На его лице странное выражение, нежность вперемешку с сожалением, но когда он поднимает глаза на Эггзи, в них нет ничего, кроме теплоты.

– Такой же?

– Такого же уже не будет.

– Я полагаю, нет.

Эггзи хочется позвать Гарри, но он не знает, что говорить дальше. Имя вертится у него на языке, но он сдерживается, выжидает, чувствуя, как страх затаился где-то внутри, сжимаясь в комок.

– Ты… – начинает Гарри, но замолкает, на мгновение хмурясь. – Эггзи, если хочешь пойти домой и прийти снять мерки как-нибудь потом, можешь идти. Мне кажется, ты сейчас уснешь стоя.

– Да ладно, мы же уже здесь. Вторая примерочная? – предлагает Эггзи, просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше, и не сдерживает смеха, когда видит фирменную ухмылку Гарри.

– Первая, думаю, подойдет больше, – говорит он и, развернувшись, заходит обратно в примерочную, из которой они поднялись.

У Эггзи до этого не было такой абсурдной реакции на снятие мерок. Он крепко сжимает большие пальцы в кулаке, пытаясь дышать под мысленный счет, потому что иначе он будет пыхтеть как Джей Би, когда маленький засранец бежит. Гарри снимает пиджак, аккуратно вешает на перекладину, подкатывает рукава рубашки и опускается перед Эггзи на одно колено, снимая мерку за меркой, с той же натренированной плавностью движений, которая наблюдается и в его манере боя. Для Эггзи это новый угол, под которым он видит Гарри, но он чувствуется до странного знакомым – его макушка с аккуратным пробором, верхний край очков, изгиб носа. Губы. На Гарри куда больше одежды, чем Эггзи представлял в своих грязных фантазиях, но в то же время она кажется последним барьером между ними, и жар в его груди медленно растекается по всему телу. Эггзи смотрит, как Гарри делает пометки на бумаге, как из-под золотого кончика ручки появляются аккуратные буквы с завитками, и думает, это по-настоящему, и я больше не хочу играть в игры.

– Плечи стали шире, – замечает Гарри, защелкивая ручку и складывая ее обратно в карман. – Гимнастика и правда пошла… что случилось?

Эггзи сглатывает, и ему кажется, этот звук слышно на всю примерочную. Он смотрит вниз, на Гарри, который стоит, опустившись на одно колено, будто делает предложение или, что больше подходит, будто сошел со страниц древних рыцарских легенд. Гарри смотрит в ответ, сначала с вопросом в глазах, а затем в один момент этот вопрос сменяется пониманием. Эггзи чуть сдвигает руку, почти незаметно, но у Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и он наклоняется, щекой прижимаясь к протянутой подрагивающей ладони. Он достаточно быстро берет себя в руки, на мгновение закрывая глаза, а потом поднимает на Эггзи внезапно жаркий взгляд, чуть смягченный кривоватой улыбкой.

– Ясно.

– Тебе, блядь, ясно, Гарри?

– Значит, сейчас.

– Ага.

– Я думал, ты устал.

– Неа.

– Что ж, тогда тебе лучше спуститься сюда.

Эггзи кажется, что от улыбки у него сейчас треснет лицо. 

– Нет, поднимайся.

Пока Гарри поднимается на ноги, между ними будто возникает целая стена свободного пространства, заполненная только тяжелым дыханием и биением двух сердец. Теперь, когда щека Гарри и его сжатая челюсть не прижимаются к ладони Эггзи, она кажется ему пустой, и он тут же заполняет эту пустоту мягкими короткими волосами на затылке Гарри, вызывая в ответ прерывистый выдох. Этот дрожащий звук несколько не вяжется с образом Гарри, который всегда во всем уверен, и его ладони скользят по футболке Эггзи наверх, останавливаясь на шее. Большой палец поглаживает его скулу, и, когда Гарри наклоняется, прижимаясь ко лбу Эггзи своим, их очки тихонько стукаются. С такого расстояния черты лица Гарри кажутся Эггзи размытыми, и он может четко рассмотреть только его закрытые глаза с увеличенными под стеклами темными ресницами.

– Что сейчас? – спрашивает Гарри, приглашающе поддевая нос Эггзи своим, словно ему нужно последнее подтверждение.

Поначалу это не столько поцелуй, сколько магнитное притяжение. Эггзи чувствует чужую улыбку на губах, прикосновение пальцев к скуле, и на выдохе у него изо рта вырывается невнятный звук, на который он не думал, что способен, а когда их языки касаются, Эггзи портит весь момент чертовым смехом.

– Я признаю, что у меня давно не было практики, но все же это не та реакция, на которую я рассчитывал, – невозмутимо реагирует Гарри. Его губы переходят на щеку Эггзи, оставляя за собой созвездие поцелуев, и Эггзи наклоняет голову, открывая больший простор для действий. Ему внезапно приходит в голову, что контролировать себя одновременно нелегко, да и нет особого желания, пока его дурацкий срыв не заставляет Гарри убрать руки с его лица, шеи, рук, спины, _отовсюду_. Гарри касается его так, будто готов с радостью заниматься этим, пока Эггзи не придет в себя.

– Я смеюсь не потому, что смешно, просто… наконец-то, блядь.

– Наконец-то, блядь, – соглашается Гарри, пальцами подцепляя его подбородок, и легкими поцелуями спускается по бьющейся жилке на шее. – Я могу продолжить?

– _Да,_ Гарри.

Следующий поцелуй по настроению похож на нападение, и Эггзи охотно сдается, открывается навстречу жаркому прикосновению, настойчивому языку, пальцам, вернувшимся к его лицу и удерживающим его на месте. Эггзи не сдерживает задушенного смешка, когда их очки в очередной раз врезаются, и, сдернув обе пары, кидает их на стол. Гарри кажется моложе без очков, у него широко раскрыты глаза, зацелованы губы, а на щеках расцветает румянец, которому Эггзи не может сопротивляться, прижимаясь неожиданным искренним поцелуем. Следующие достаются виску Гарри, проходят под глазами, по кончику носа, ставят точку на переносице, спускаются к шраму на скуле. Руки Гарри в это время забираются под футболку Эггзи, и он чувствует, как мурашки разбегаются по спине от каждого из десяти прижатых к голой коже пальцев. Это открытие заставляет Эггзи выдохнуть приглушенное «ох, _блядь_ » и уронить голову на плечо Гарри.

– Я не представлял, что ты _так_ целуешься, – довольно бормочет Гарри ему на ухо.

– Я же полон сюрпризов и все такое. – Эггзи не поднимает голову, пряча улыбку в рубашке Гарри. – Так значит, ты это представлял?

– Думаю, не реже, чем ты.

– Охуеть, так часто? Как ты вообще работать успевал? – Едва ощутимое прикосновение к его пояснице заменяется несильным нажимом ногтей, и Эггзи отчаянно скребет пальцами по рубашке Гарри, захватывая и галстук. – О господи, пиздец…

Гарри снова находит его шею губами, и невнятное бормотание переходит в жадный стон. Первые поцелуи размеренные и легкие, они сводят с ума и заставляют кожу пульсировать. Тем внезапнее следующий поцелуй, с легким прикусыванием, от которого кожа наливается кровью, превращаясь в синяк, идентичный тем, что оставили пули на миссии. Эггзи шипит от внезапной боли и отчаянного желания, сильнее вцепляясь в зажатую в кулаке рубашку Гарри, и практически повисает на нем.

– Прошу прощения, – бормочет Гарри, обдавая пострадавшую шею жарким дыханием, – я должен был спросить сначала.

– Карт-бланш, – задушено бормочет Эггзи, которого уже трясет от адреналина. – И если ты хоть что-то скажешь про мой сраный французский акцент, то я, блядь…

По итогам, ничего он не делает, только послушно открывает рот в ответ на новый поцелуй. Эггзи вжимается в Гарри с настойчивостью, неожиданной для них обоих. От резкости движения Гарри пошатывается, и они заваливаются на старое кресло-честерфилд, путаясь в конечностях и не сдерживая смеха. На то, чтобы разобраться, как поудобнее втиснуться в кресло вдвоем, уходит слишком много времени, и по итогам они перемещаются на пол. Гарри выглядит потрясающе развратно в своем идеальном костюме, полулежа на полу и небрежно опираясь спиной на кресло. Его челка уже успела выбиться из укладки, спадая на лоб, потемневшие глаза смотрят на Эггзи с обещанием, а по улыбке так сразу и не понять, больше ли в ней самоуверенности или же Гарри не до конца еще поверил в реальность происходящего.

– Я не скажу ничего, что заставило бы тебя забрать обратно свое щедрое предложение.

Эггзи перекидывает ногу через бедра Гарри и садится на него верхом. Теплые ладони тут же опускаются на его пояс, крепко удерживая на месте.

– Гарри чертов Харт, – тихо произносит Эггзи, чувствуя на лице идиотскую улыбку. Он зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы Гарри, зачесывая назад упавшие прядки. – Мое предложение окончательно и не подлежит отмене, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Платиновая клубная карта. – Гарри тихо смеется, и Эггзи зажмуривается от ощущения горячего дыхания на своей шее. Дыханием дело не ограничивается, и Эггзи чувствует неспешное теплое прикосновение губ.

– Уже платиновая? Быстро, однако.

– Опять отпустишь шутку про неискушенный цветок?

– Вообще я рассчитывал, что этот этап уже пройден. Надеюсь. В твоем-то возрасте.

– Да, но не _с тобой_.

– Что ж, я буду рад…

– Насколько рад? – перебивает Эггзи, у которого уже щеки болят от улыбки.

– Дохуя рад.

– Тогда ладно.

Какая-то часть Эггзи хочет снова прижаться к Гарри, содрать с него одежду, особо не заморачиваясь ее расстегиванием, и зацеловать его лицо до дыр, но во всей этой ситуации присутствует легкий флер неотвратимости, внезапное сладкое чувство, которое ставит спешку в один ряд с опрокидыванием стакана его любимого Макаллана восемьдесят девятого года, будто это шот текилы в клубе. Так что Эггзи вздергивает подбородок и постукивает пальцем по открывшейся шее. Гарри издает тихий удивленный смешок и снова наклоняется к Эггзи, выцеловывает дорожку наверх, через бьющуюся жилку, контур челюсти, не пропускает и свежий засос, пульсирующий в такт сердца. В этой позе, с запрокинутой и склоненной набок головой, Эггзи упирается взглядом в одно из зеркал примерочной и не сдерживает задушенного стона от увиденного: растрепанные волосы Гарри, его покрасневшие щеки, то, как он словно растворяется в Эггзи, чего никто до этого не удосуживался даже попытаться. Его глаза закрыты, а руки обхватывают бедра Эггзи, поглаживая очертания косых мышц, прохаживаясь между поясом штанов и краем задранной футболки, словно пытаясь коснуться сразу и всего. Эггзи видит в зеркало движение языка Гарри в то же время, как чувствует его на своей ключице, и у него трясутся руки, когда он дергает галстук Гарри в попытках добраться до пуговиц на его рубашке.

– Что у тебя с моей шеей? – спрашивает Эггзи, пытаясь сохранять относительно невозмутимый голос, и Гарри открывает глаза, взглядами встречаясь с ним в зеркале. Гарри прикусывает кожу и, оставив легкий засос, ухмыляется как дьявол.

– Очаровательная шея. Могла бы быть работой Микеланджело. Я чувствую подступающее желание посвятить ей сонет.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Ну хотя бы лимерик.

– Окей, удачи с этим. Только тебе придется поторопиться, потому что мой дружок не будет ждать, пока ты подберешь рифму к Эггзи. – Тишину прорезает удивленный смешок Гарри. Он откидывает голову на спинку кресла, будто сдаваясь, и Эггзи спешит воспользоваться шансом на расплату, прижимаясь губами к шее Гарри и чувствуя вибрации смеха. Дорожкой поцелуев он поднимается к подбородку и замирает в миллиметре от губ, касаясь лба Гарри своим. – К тебе или ко мне?

– Боюсь, я не совсем готов в плане безопасности, – отвечает Гарри, как-то неожиданно формально и немного неловко, что совершенно не сходится с его обычной спокойной уверенностью. Эггзи медленно проводит пальцами под ремнями его кобуры, и Гарри прерывисто выдыхает, не сдержав смешка. – Я о другой безопасности.

– Можем и ко мне, – Эггзи склоняет голову набок, проезжаясь своим носом по носу Гарри. – Если ты не против попросить мою маму посидеть в наушниках пару часов.

– Ну нахуй, поищем магазин.

Покупка смазки и презервативов в восемь утра с мужчиной, старше него почти вдвое, – это однозначно новые впечатления для Эггзи. Он чувствует, как подступает смех, и сильнее сжимает губы в попытках сдержаться, потому что серьезно, ему что, пять лет? Гарри в это время невозмутимо изучает полки, как будто он тут газету выбирает или вино. Женщина, дополняющая ассортимент, бросает на них уничижительные взгляды, и Эггзи в отчаянии тычет в самый масштабный синяк на ребрах, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Помогает так себе, особенно после того как Гарри замечает работницу, и уголок его рта приподнимается в ухмылке.

– Что выберем, милый? – спрашивает он низким голосом, как сраный Кларк Гейбл или еще какой-нибудь лощеный засранец из старых фильмов. Уши женщины приобретают бордовый оттенок.

– Эмм… на двенадцать штук, наверное? До обеда, думаю, хватит.

В очереди на кассу Эггзи стоит за Гарри и, не в силах сдержаться, встает на носочки, чтоб дотянуться поцелуем до полоски кожи над воротником рубашки. «Вздрючил бедную старушку. Ебать ты джентльмен», – шепчет он Гарри на ухо, на что тот поворачивается с поднятой бровью и сообщает: «Да, это именно то, чем я собираюсь заняться как можно скорее». Эггзи в очередной раз давится смешком, пряча лицо в серую ткань пиджака Гарри, и щиплет его за зад. Что до сердитого покашливания мужчины, стоящего с сэндвичем позади них, то Эггзи совершенно насрать.

Они едва успевают перешагнуть порог, как Гарри практически набрасывается на него, сжимая пальцы в волосах на затылке, подставляя руку, когда вжимает его в дверь, чтобы Эггзи не стукнулся головой. Гарри целует его будто в первый раз, будто в примерочной ничего не произошло. Эггзи отчаянно отвечает, будучи откровенно не в том состоянии, чтобы переживать за свою неловкость, когда тянет Гарри за галстук и вписывается в него магазинным пакетом, все еще свисающим с запястья. Пакет шуршит между ними на манер своеобразного клаксона, торжественно оповещающего весь мир о том, что между ними на самом деле наконец-то что-то происходит. Эггзи лихорадочно заталкивает мешающий пакет в карман и, наконец, ослабляет узел галстука Гарри, спуская его до груди, и тут же принимается за пуговицы рубашки, пока его глазам не открывается покрасневшая кожа и прикрытые темными волосками мышцы. 

– Порядок? – бормочет Эггзи в поцелуй, дрожащими пальцами очерчивая ключицы Гарри.

– Сойдешь.

– Самодовольный говнюк. Быстро наверх.

На таком расстоянии Эггзи видит, как веселье в глазах Гарри сменяется голодным желанием и обезоруживающей искренностью, чувствует, как ладонь с его затылка медленно спускается на плечо, проходится по руке, обхватывает запястье и тянет за собой в сторону спальни. Эггзи идет следом, сознательно замедлившись, ровно настолько, чтобы между их руками не пропадало натяжение, чтобы чувствовать нетерпение Гарри. Ему иррационально страшно, что он сейчас споткнется и как идиот впишется лицом в лестницу, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри держит его, большим пальцем поглаживая кожу запястья. Страх этот, правда, длится недолго, потому что когда они добираются до спальни, она сразу кажется Эггзи успокаивающе знакомой, хотя он здесь и был только один раз, когда Гарри перебрал виски и уснул на диване, и Эггзи практически нес его на себе до спальни. В воздухе чувствуется запах Гарри, знакомые нотки дорогого одеколона, слегка уравновешенные претенциозным цветочным освежителем из розетки и кондиционером для белья. Последнее сразу заставляет Эггзи подумать про простыни и постель, про все потенциально происходящее на простынях, и у него внутри что-то переворачивается, появляется то взволнованно-возбужденное ощущение, как когда в последний момент избегаешь падения или слишком быстро проскакиваешь неровность на дороге. _Это происходит. Это реальность. Какого хуя._

Гарри произносит «Так…» в то же время, когда Эггзи говорит «Гарри…», но оба предпочитают поцелуй завершению своих фраз. Эггзи не хватает прикосновения пальцев к запястью уже в тот момент, как Гарри убирает руку, он иррационально чувствует себя как брошенный щенок, пока Гарри не расстегивает его куртку, следом за этим стягивая ее вместе с футболкой и кепкой каким-то магическим движением. Эггзи чувствует, как заполошно бьется его сердце, ускоренно прогоняя кровь по венам, и кончики его пальцев аж пульсируют, неловко путаясь во все еще застегнутых пуговицах на рубашке Гарри. В конце концов, Эггзи, выругавшись, сдается, переключаясь на то, чтобы вытащить рубашку из брюк. Гарри тем временем снова наклоняется к его шее, сначала легонько проводя носом по линии челюсти, потом прижимаясь поцелуями, которые на контрасте с тем, какой огонь уже разгорается внутри Эггзи, кажутся слишком нежными. Эггзи чувствует, как горят щеки, как пот начинает собираться на затылке, а потом, как чужие ногти несильно вжимаются в голую кожу его спины, и давится воздухом от неожиданности. Дрожащий выдох, вырывающийся следом, можно заносить в словарь под словом «пожалуйста».

– Так нормально?

На этот раз вопрос звучит полностью и, словно разрезая момент надвое, откровенно застает Эггзи врасплох своей неуверенностью и тем, что Гарри не сразу находит в себе силы поднять на него взгляд, когда Эггзи уворачивается от губ на своем плече. Он подцепляет пальцами подбородок Гарри, приближается для поцелуя, а потом не находит лучшего способа сказать «Конечно, блядь, нормально, ты совсем что ли?», чем схватить Гарри за зад, прижимая ближе к себе.

– Ясно, – выдыхает Гарри, бедром ощутив однозначный ответ, – хорошо.

Каждый раз, когда Эггзи позволял себе представить, каково это было бы (и этих разов было _так_ много), он думал про остроумные ремарки, вздернутую бровь, и в целом приблизительно такую же линию поведения, которая свойственна Гарри во всех остальных жизненных ситуациях. Но, очевидно, не в этом случае. Возможно, то поведение было свойственно Галахаду или Гвиневере. Но сейчас перед ним Гарри, и Гарри откровенно дрожит. Эггзи смотрит, как он проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая пальцами упавшие на лоб влажные прядки, чувствует прикосновение к своей шее, настолько осторожное, словно одно неловкое движение может его спугнуть. Эггзи задерживает дыхание и терпеливо ждет, позволяя Гарри изучать его лицо. Гарри, очевидно, остается доволен найденным и резко расплывается в широкой улыбке, и маска невозмутимого контроля над ситуацией спадает с него так же быстро, как и пиджак с кобурой и рубашкой, когда Эггзи, наконец, заканчивает возиться с пуговицами и пытается стянуть все слои одежды разом. В спешке он совершенно забывает про запонки и потом пробирается к ним через вывернутые рукава. Освободившись, руки Гарри тут же перемещаются на зад Эггзи, и прижимают его ближе, удерживая на месте. Гарри один раз толкается навстречу, и Эггзи бедром чувствует горячий член сквозь слои одежды.

– Гарри, о боже, блядь, ебаный пиздец, о господи… – Эггзи не сдерживается от лихорадочного шепота, нарушающего тишину комнаты, на что Гарри выдыхает смешок куда-то в район его уха.

– Ты так же разговорчив на протяжении всего процесса? – бормочет он, целуя Эггзи в щеку, и тот практически повисает на нем, чувствуя, как подгибаются коленки, и отчаянно ощущая себя пойманным врасплох между тройным воздействием губ Гарри, его члена и рук. Пока он откровенно теряет рассудок, Гарри, кажется, становится только спокойнее, словно в противовес ему, и Эггзи отчаянно пытается выцарапать свое самообладание обратно, вернуть их на один уровень. Он втискивает руку между их прижатыми друг к другу телами, и проходится ладонью по всей длине члена Гарри.

– Зависит от того, захочешь ли ты меня кое-чем заткнуть.

Гарри выглядит так, будто ему хочется выругаться, но он не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Он опускает руки на пояс Эггзи, стягивая штаны до щиколоток и наступая на них ногой, чтобы помочь Эггзи выпутаться. Потом штаны отпихиваются подальше, а Эггзи хочет сказать, что это не честно, почему он уже стоит в одних трусах, пока Гарри по большей части еще одет, но не успевает. Сильные руки тянут его на себя, так быстро, что Эггзи не успевает заметить, как так случилось, что только что он стоял, сгорая от желания, а теперь опускается на колени над Гарри, сидящим на краю кровати. Губы Гарри _везде_ , они прокладывают дорожку влажных поцелуев на шее и груди, спускаются на талию, оставляя там свежие метки. Когда пальцы Гарри пробираются за резинку его трусов, Эггзи непроизвольно дергается, прижимаясь животом к плечу Гарри, не в силах остановить ни беспокойное ерзанье, ни ругательств вперемешку с мольбами. Гарри же не отвлекается от своего занятия, прижимаясь поцелуем к изгибу бедра, обдавая его горячим дыханием.

– Ложись уже, – просит Эггзи, и для него самого его голос звучит откровенно дурновато. – Гарри, ну же, сними… _бляяядь_ , – ладони Гарри собственнически сжимают его задницу, и пару секунд Эггзи может только беспомощно стонать. – Сними свои хреновы штаны или я их сорву…

В ответ Гарри только находит его рот своим, удерживая руки на талии Эггзи на протяжении всего (откровенно охуенного) поцелуя, а затем опускает его на кровать. У Эггзи появляется несколько секунд, чтобы выдохнуть и попытаться прийти в себя. Он стягивает носки, не отрывая глаз от Гарри, который стоит у кровати, от его рук, длинных пальцев, проворно справляющихся с пуговицами на брюках. Брюки сползают с узких бедер, исчезая из поля зрения за краем матраса, и Эггзи тут же тянется к Гарри, цепляясь за его боксеры. Он тащит Гарри на себя, ближе и ближе, пока тот, наконец, не забирается на кровать, нависая над ним с довольным видом. Первое же невесомое прикосновение дрожащих пальцев к его члену заставляет его прикрыть глаза, и Эггзи в жизни еще не слышал настолько прекрасного звука, чем тот, который вырывается у Гарри изо рта. 

– Так? – шепотом спрашивает Гарри, двинув бедрами и позволяя Эггзи направить себя, куда ему хочется.

– Да, идеально, не останавливайся, не… – бормочет Эггзи, когда они находят общий ритм, но почти сразу чувствует, будто внутри все загорается, и он вцепляется в бедра Гарри. – Нет, нет, стой, блядь, остановись, я сейчас кончу, стой!

– Ладно, – бормочет Гарри в поцелуй, – хорошо, тихо, дыши поглубже.

– Не говори мне дышать, я тут гипервентилирую! – Эггзи смеется сам над собой, сжимая пальцы в волосах Гарри, вцепившись в него как в якорь. Ему кажется, вся эта ситуация должна быть неловкой, стыдной даже, и, возможно, она была бы, будь он с кем-то другим. Но он с Гарри, который только наклоняется поцеловать его шею, неспешно и с откровенной претензией на засос, будто они два подростка, которые обжимаются за гаражами, именно так, как Эггзи всегда любил и о чем не говорил никому, кроме Рокси, и теперь ему кажется, что Гарри хренов телепат. – Гарри, блядь, прекрати, я сейчас кончу.

– Я буду ранен в самое сердце, если этого не случится, – бормочет Гарри, и Эггзи чувствует вибрацию его голоса на своей коже. Улыбаясь, Гарри зализывает свежий синяк, и Эггзи сильнее тянет его за волосы, заставляя оторваться от своей шеи.

– Но не сейчас же! Ебаный пиздец, я тебя прикончу, _пожалуйста_ …

– Ладно, – сдается Гарри и садится, отодвигаясь на пару дюймов. Эггзи, почти не чувствуя рук от адреналина, тянется за дополнительной подушкой, подпихивая себе под голову, чтоб было лучше видно. И посмотреть есть на что, думает он, соскользнув взглядом вниз по своему телу и поднимая его на Гарри, на линии его мышц, на то, как странно он краснеет – пятна заметнее на груди, чем на щеках, на то, как почти незаметно дергается его живот, когда Эггзи проводит по нему кончиками пальцев, следуя вниз по дорожке волос.

– Можно?

– Не можно, а нужно. 

– Ага, продолжай язвить, и я тебе член откушу, – беззлобно огрызается Эггзи. За этим следует неловкая возня с путаницей в конечностях и попытками удержать равновесие. Гарри переносит вес с одного колена на другое, пытаясь стянуть с себя трусы и в то же время оставаясь в зоне досягаемости ожидающих пальцев Эггзи, которые тут же обхватывают его член, стоит ему справиться с бельем. Прикосновение будто выбивает из Гарри резкий выдох, и он хмурится, сжимая колено Эггзи. – Порядок?

– Да, – дурацкая, но от того не менее прекрасная, широкая улыбка снова появляется на лице Гарри, та, которую он обычно подавляет до легкой усмешки. Он накрывает руку Эггзи своей, показывая, в каком темпе двигаться и как сильно сжимать. – Обычно я просыпаюсь до этого момента. Хренов будильник решительно настроен этого не допускать.

– О боже, ты это серьезно, – бормочет Эггзи, и Гарри не отвечает, вместо этого поднося ладонь Эггзи к своему лицу. Он пару раз проводит по ней языком, смачивая слюной, и направляет обратно к своему члену. – Блядь, Гарри, _расскажи мне_ или я остановлюсь.

– Рассказать тебе что?

– Все. – Эггзи не знает, куда смотреть – на лицо Гарри или ниже, туда, где обе их руки обхватывают его член. В итоге Эггзи останавливается на южном регионе, потому что на лицо Гарри он и так смотрел последние три года, запоминая каждую черточку и каждую ресничку как ссаный сталкер. – Ты видел меня во сне?

– Ничего не могу сказать. Комната загорится.

– Я хочу знать, ну же.

Гарри дышит тяжелее обычного, но все равно довольно размеренно, зато когда он пытается заговорить, у него вырывается только стон, и Эггзи хочется засмеяться от облегчения, потому что очевидно, Гарри вся эта ситуация вставила не меньше.

– У меня есть идея получше, – наконец произносит Гарри и, склонившись над Эггзи, тянется к магазинному пакету. Новая поза открывает для Эггзи новые возможности, и он не сдерживается, кусачим поцелуем прижимаясь к соску Гарри, который оказывается в сантиметрах от его рта. Гарри смеется, прерывисто и исступленно, и протягивает Эггзи содержимое пакета.

– Отличный план, заебись. – У него такое ощущение, что он никогда не открывал чертову упаковку резинок, что его пальцы внезапно перемешались в другом порядке или что он вообще в хреновых варежках. Справившись с руками, он протягивает Гарри пакетик. – Вот, держи, его уже час как надеть стоило, или нет, еще вчера!

– На тебя или на меня? – спрашивает Гарри, и время как будто замедляется, словно застревает в патоке.

– Уфф. – В голове Эггзи проносится бредовая мысль «А что если это очередной отборочный тест?», и ему тут же хочется в панике рассмеяться, потому что, во-первых, это хрень какая-то, а во-вторых, какой ответ вообще считался бы правильным? Все это время Эггзи представлял себе только один вариант развития событий, в основном потому что в прошлом все происходило именно так, по крайней мере, с другими мужчинами, но… – На меня? – предлагает он, чувствуя, что еще немного, и у него вспотеют ладони.

В ответ Гарри только улыбается чуть ли не ярче прожекторов Уэмбли и все-таки не сдерживает легкой язвительности:

– Я думаю, будет удобнее, если ты снимешь трусы.

В спешке Эггзи чуть не заезжает ему в лицо.

– Десять очков Гриффиндору, если докинешь обертку до мусорки с закрытыми глазами, – подначивает он в попытках разрядить атмосферу, но все равно не может оторвать взгляда от рвущейся упаковки и пальцев Гарри, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Ситуации откровенно не помогает и Гарри, который сначала раскатывает презерватив по его члену, а потом устраивается на пару дюймов выше, чем нужно, так, что его бедра прижимаются к бокам Эггзи, и он уже в таком состоянии, что эти дюймы кажутся милями.

– Вызов принят, – бормочет Гарри, наклонившись, и целует его в мокрые волосы на макушке. Он сминает обертку и, не глядя, бросает ее через плечо. Эггзи заглядывает Гарри за плечо, наблюдая, как обертка врезается в комод и, отрикошетив от двух стен, приземляется четко в мусорку в углу.

– О господи, Гарри, ты же, блядь, просто рисуешься, гребаный павлин! – Эггзи одновременно хочется пнуть его посильнее и засмеяться, а еще _очень_ хочется сцеловать эту чертову дивную улыбку с лица Гарри, но тот уже выпрямляется. Он выглядит таким самодовольным, и Эггзи ничего не может сделать, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ, так широко, как Джей Би при виде обеда, так, что щеки начинают болеть, а сердце грозит вырваться из груди, потому что ну пиздец же. – Ты вот так выебываешься с самого начала, с первой минуты знакомства пытаешься меня впечатлить!

– И судя по всему, мой план сработал, – Гарри указывает вниз между ними, и живот Эггзи дергается, когда он чувствует прикосновение к своему члену. Гарри легко проводит большим пальцем по всей длине, уделяя особое внимание головке, и Эггзи останавливает его, хватая за запястье, потому что еще немного, и он вплавится в матрас.

– Ну я так и знал. Так, блядь, и знал. Расхаживаешь в своих шикарных костюмах, весь такой _Эггзи, смотри, какая клевая граната, смотри, как мне идет этот фартук с рюшами, в котором я готовлю тебе завтрак, а ты смотрел все эти романтические фильмы, а то они напоминают мне про нас с тобой!_

– Ты слишком много разговариваешь, – невозмутимо отвечает Гарри и зажимает ему рот ладонью.

И это охуенно горячо, настолько, что даже странно, тем более, что Эггзи никогда не думал об этом как о кинке. Но факт остается фактом – по телу бегут мурашки, и Эггзи лежит в подушках, покорно и не двигаясь, пока Гарри находит упаковку смазки, щелкает крышкой, и выливает холодную струю на живот Эггзи. Холодная смазка контрастирует с разгоряченной кожей, и Эггзи не сдерживает жалобного стона, который повторяется, стоит Гарри собрать смазку с живота и начать размазывать ее по члену. Ладонь Гарри не сдвигается с губ Эггзи, и все его стоны, все невнятные умоляющие звуки теряются в линии жизни и линии сердца.

– Поделись, – пытается сказать Эггзи, и когда Гарри наконец убирает руку с его рта, опуская ее к шее и перебирая пальцами волосы у него за ухом, повторяет снова: – _Поделись,_ Гарри, отдай…

Эггзи протягивает раскрытую ладонь и смотрит, как растет улыбка на лице Гарри, когда тот поднимает тюбик и выдавливает смазку ему в ладонь. В этот момент Эггзи клянется себе, что сделает что угодно, чтобы Гарри выглядел так же отчаянно, как Эггзи себя чувствует.

По итогам все, что требуется – это пара пальцев в его заднице, что уже полезная информация на будущее.

С первым меняется все, осанка Гарри, его вечная усмешка, ритм его дыхания, вообще все. Спустя пару минут, когда к первому пальцу присоединяется второй, Гарри крепко вцепляется в свободную руку Эггзи, переплетая их пальцы, и опирается на нее, позволяя Эггзи себя удерживать.

– Дерьмо, – выдыхает он на особенно удачном движении пальцев внутри, тем блаженно благоговейным тоном, каким скорее молятся, чем матерятся.

– Давай не надо.

– Эггзи, тебе нужен кляп?

– А тебе? – парирует Эггзи. Третий палец присоединяется к первым двум, и Гарри разражается таким замысловатым матерным набором, подобных которому Эггзи не слышал с того дня, как кто-то заменил все заставки Мерлина на кадры из Супер Майка. – Вот это выражения, что же подумают соседи?

– Нахуй соседей, – практически рычит Гарри, отпихивая руку Эггзи и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, опускаясь на его член. В какой-то момент все органы чувств Эггзи словно взрываются вспышкой суперновой, цвета будто бы становятся ярче, запахи – четче, и он слышит, когда их дыхание идеально синхронизируется, на два вдоха и выдоха, пока Гарри не сбивает их с ритма длинным прерывистым выдохом. – Ох _блядь_ …

– Ты в порядке? Не поранься.

– Уймись, Казанова, не такой уж у тебя и большой.

– Охуеть, Гарри, вот это талант к комплиментам. Даже не представляю, почему у тебя никого нет.

– Никого нет? – Гарри тянется к свободной руке Эггзи и, скользя по остаткам смазки, крепко переплетает их пальцы. Перенося вес на их соединенные руки, он поднимается и снова опускается, и Эггзи настолько потерян в ощущениях, что не сразу понимает смысла сказанного. А осознав, может только пялиться в ответ на Гарри, который в реальности прекраснее, чем все его мечты и фантазии, и тайные стыдные подглядывания в общем душе. Гарри, в каплях пота и смазки, покрасневший и со следами жадных пальцев Эггзи на коже. Гарри, с мокрыми волосами, потемневшими и спадающими на лоб. Гарри, на чьем лице место усмешки занимает крохотная взволнованная улыбка. – Я надеялся, что это будет долговременным сотрудничеством.

– Отдай мне мои руки, – просит Эггзи и тут же вцепляется в бедра Гарри, задавая ритм, от которого скрипит кровать, а изголовье раздражающе стучит о стену как барабанная дробь. Говорить трудно, трудно даже вспомнить, что такое слова. Эггзи был в постели с достаточным количеством людей, в основном с женщинами, но и с мужчинами тоже, как в контексте отвратительных миссий, так и в свободное время, что было хоть и получше, но все равно ни разу, _ни разу_ ему не приходилось испытывать то чувство, словно годы надежд наконец-то оправдываются. – Гарри, – наконец произносит он, дрожа и задыхаясь, но не удерживаясь от подъеба, потому что этот говнюк того заслуживает – столько его хотеть, но не попытаться ничего предпринять! – Я не хочу быть твоим кризисом среднего возраста.

– Я бы не отказался дожить до ста шести.

– Будь посерьезнее!

– Эггзи, – тихо произносит Гарри, умудряясь вместить весь мир в два несчастных слога и улыбку с ямочками, и Эггзи просто вплавляется в матрас как последний кретин, сильнее сжимая пальцы на скользкой от пота коже Гарри. Время снова проделывает тот странный фокус, замедляясь и словно застревая в сиропе, и все вокруг размывается, оставляя только самое важное – чувственное скольжение, горячую кожу под ладонями Эггзи, тяжелое дыхание Гарри, его прерывистый выдох и дрожь, когда он кончает. Брызги спермы попадают ему в руку и на живот Эггзи, размазываясь между их телами, когда Гарри хватает Эггзи подмышками и притягивает к себе, заставляя его сесть, неуклюже его целует и сцепляет свои километровые ноги за его спиной, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– О боже, – приглушенно бормочет Эггзи прямо в поцелуй. – Пиздец, Гарри, охуеть, это реально происходит, ущипни меня.

Гарри дьявольски усмехается, и Эггзи получает свой щипок, правда, в виде укуса – зубы проходятся по его шее, находя свою цель под линией челюсти. Вслед за ними по свежему синяку скользит горячий язык, и Эггзи кончает как из пожарного шланга, невнятно бормоча что-то однозначно нецензурное, но никак не укладывающееся в отдельные слова за отчаянным дыханием.

– Перестань так на меня смотреть, – спустя какое-то время произносит Гарри. Его слова заметно приглушает перьевая подушка, в которую он как упал лицом минут десять назад, так до сих пор и не поднялся.

– Я думал, ты уснул, – виновато шепчет Эггзи, подползая поближе к Гарри и бесцельно выводя кончиками пальцем линии вдоль его спины, пока он не начинает выворачиваться. – Как смотреть? Ты меня не видишь и вообще сейчас задохнешься.

– Как подросток на любимую группу. Я чувствую.

– Оу, – Эггзи не сдерживает смешка и прижимается губами к плечу Гарри. – Я не планирую прекращать, я всегда так на тебя смотрел. Рокси говорит, я как эмоджи с глазами-сердечками. У нее нет ни капли жалости к тебе. Ну, то есть, ко мне в отношении тебя.

Гарри лениво шевелится, поворачиваясь так, что теперь на Эггзи смотрит край его глаза из глубин подушки.

– Ты ей расскажешь?

– Да ты шутишь, я Маргарет заставлю пролететь с баннером.

Гарри смеется и, наконец, разворачивается к Эггзи полностью, протягивая к нему руку и зарываясь пальцами в его мокрые волосы, медленно добираясь до затылка и замирая там.

– Мне бы стоило ее поблагодарить. Ланселота.

– За что? – подозрительно спрашивает Эггзи, начиная паниковать. – Она не пересказывала весь тот позор, который я нес про твои огромные руки и все такое?

– Не припоминаю, – самодовольно протягивает Гарри. Кто бы сомневался, чертов эгоцентрик. – Но теперь я заинтригован.

– Ага, у нас с твоими руками уже состоялось весьма близкое знакомство, так что вернемся к Рокси. Что она сделала?

– Помнишь миссию в Праге?

Эггзи помнит по большей части, что было холодно и уныло, и в машине был тошнотворный запах новой обивки, который только усиливался со временем, пока они наблюдали за домом своего объекта в ожидании его сообщников с украденными документами. Предложение Эггзи сыграть в «Угадай, что я вижу» было отметено одним движением брови Рокси, но даже ей вскоре стало настолько скучно, что их разговор постепенно покатился в непристойном направлении, и они внезапно оказались посреди обмена неудачными и запоминающимися историями про секс. Эггзи помнит, как закончил свою историю словами «И вот она натурально жует мою шею как пережаренный стейк, и я думаю, блять, мне не должно это нравиться, так какого хрена я так кончил, что чуть не обосрался». Потом Рокси грозилась написать об этом принцессе Тильде в Твиттере, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на руле руки и сотрясаясь от смеха, пока в машине не раздался голос Мерлина («Как для миссии, вам там слишком весело».), а следом и Гарри («Занимательная информация, я прослежу, чтобы ее добавили в твое личное дело».). Эггзи мог только ошалело пялиться в солнцезащитный козырек и оправдываться: «Ох, блядь, простите, я думал, здесь Энид».

– Ебаный в рот, Гарри! Ты вообще не должен был этого слышать!

– Нет. Но… – Оу. Губы Гарри снова касаются его шеи, проходятся наверх дорожкой из поцелуев и горячего дыхания, сменяясь легким укусом под челюстью. – Разве ты не рад, что я услышал?

– Очень стремно вот так использовать краденые данные, чтобы затаскивать людей в постель. Совершенно неэтично и… _нееет_ , иди нахуй, я не говорил останавливаться, сделай так еще раз… 

*

Эггзи просыпается в незнакомой постели и не сразу соображает, где он. Полуденное солнце освещает не ту стену, и он на мгновение теряется. Спустя пару секунд волной накатывают воспоминания о прошлой ночи, и он прячет лицо в подушку в попытках скрыть улыбку. Ткань пахнет не лучшим образом, и Эггзи, морщась, отворачивается от запаха пота и пытается выпутать ноги из простыни.

– О боже, Гарри, от нас несет.

Эггзи, наконец, открывает глаза и обнаруживает вторую половину кровати пустой. Смятой и грязной, но пустой. Вытягивая руку и прижимая ладонь к постели, он не чувствует тепла, что означает – если утром и были обнимашки-после-первой-ночи, то все это время он проспал как убитый, что не может не вызвать отголоски сожаления.

– От тебя, а не от нас, – возмущается Гарри непонятно откуда. – Я сходил в душ.

– Ну и где ты? – Эггзи крутит головой по сторонам (не находя Гарри, зато обнаруживая чучело обезьяны на шкафу, и об этом им точно предстоит поговорить), пока не слышит скрип паркета, и подползает на животе к краю постели. Положив подбородок на сложенные руки, он наблюдает лучшее шоу в мире – Гарри, с красными от недавнего душа плечами, отжимается в одних боксерах наподобие тех, в которых он был прошлой ночью. На какое-то мгновение у Эггзи пропадает дар речи, и он жадно рассматривает каждое движение мышц на спине и руках, узкую талию, выступающие позвонки.

– Ты хоть предупреждай заранее, я бы забрался под тебя.

Гарри останавливается в движении, пытаясь не смеяться, судя по дрогнувшим губам.

– Не отвлекай, я сбился со счета.

Эггзи выпутывает руку из простыни, тянется к Гарри и легонько проводит пальцем от затылка до края белья.

– Мне кажется, ты дошел до шестидесяти девяти, – невозмутимо замечает Эггзи, и Гарри со смехом поднимается на колени и, повернувшись к Эггзи, проводит рукой по его волосам, с утра не отличающимся свежестью. Гарри смотрит на него с такой неприкрытой нежностью, что у Эггзи внутри что-то сжимается, будто он на вершине петли американской горки, и вот-вот сорвется вниз.

– Я знаю, что у тебя выходные, но может, останешься?

– Что, типа навсегда?

– В идеале да.

– Я отказываюсь принимать поспешные решения, пока ты не объяснишь мне наличие усатой обезьяны у себя в спальне.

– В штабе скидывались на мое сорокалетие, и по итогам я получил обезьяну. Это императорский тамарин.

– Пора бы им уже перестать потакать твоим причудам, это уже переходит все границы. Если бы я увидел это мракобесие раньше, я бы переставил его мордой в стену.

– Это антиквариат, – возмущенно восклицает Гарри, – и он мне очень дорог!

Эггзи закидывает руку Гарри на шею и, притянув его в своеобразное объятие, подползает ближе и целует в шрам на скуле.

– Это ты антиквариат, – бормочет он Гарри в ухо, – и очень мне дорог.

Секунду спустя ему в лицо прилетает подушка.

Иногда они забирают костюмы из чистки друг за друга, и по итогам уносят домой чужие, так что, выйдя из душа, Эггзи находит в шкафу свой темно-серый костюм в тонкую полоску. Бордовый галстук он нагло утаскивает у Гарри, вместе с парой оксфордов, хоть те и велики на размер. Когда Эггзи спускается в гостиную, останавливаясь в дверях, взгляд Гарри переводится от газеты к нему, медленно скользя вниз, и Гарри улыбается как человек, которому наконец-то разрешено пялиться в открытую, и он бесстыдно этим пользуется.

– Я думал, ты собирался вылезти из постели через неделю.

– Без тебя в ней скучно.

Гарри складывает газету и… блядь, он опять это делает – это аккуратное закидывание ноги на ногу, медленное моргание в духе Диснеевских принцесс, улыбка с ямочками. Даже не считая Кентукки, Эггзи видел, как Гарри руками ломает шеи как зубочистки, простреливает головы и колени, сталкивает людей с крыш высоток, и те шлепаются об асфальт, как варенье с ножа. Эггзи видел Гарри в гневе, видел, как тот жульничает в карты, как смотрит на все сквозь въевшееся с годами высокомерие. Он не должен казаться _милым_. Это ужасно. Это нечестно и должно быть противозаконно, но Гарри пиздец милый со своими ресницами Бэмби, будто это не он пол-утра провел на члене Эггзи, пока от ударов изголовья кровати не начала крошиться штукатурка на стене, и наоставлял засосов по всему его телу.

Эггзи случайно садится ему на колени и следующие полчаса не отрывается от его рта. Как тут устоишь.

– Черт, – в конце концов произносит Гарри, и Эггзи чувствует, как его грудь тяжело вздымается под его ладонью. – Я опаздываю.

– Всем плевать. Ты всегда опаздываешь.

В какой-то момент Эггзи успел потерять пиджак, и Гарри, воспользовавшись случаем, забирается ладонью под вывернутую рубашку, бездумно поглаживая его кончиками пальцев, отчего тот ерзает на месте. 

– Я хотел… – голос Гарри переходит в невнятный стон, когда Эггзи поднимает его свободную руку и засасывает кончик пальца в рот, слегка скосив глаза, чтобы тоже это видеть. – Слушай, мне как-то не по себе, что я даже не угостил тебя ужином, а мы уже… – начинает он снова, но Эггзи кусает его палец, и Гарри вскрикивает как щенок, на которого наступили.

– Отъебись, ничего ужасного здесь нет.

– Прошу прощения за мои старомодные принципы, Эггзи.

– Можешь купить мне кукурузных палочек по дороге, если тебе от этого станет лучше.

– Я не буду тебя целовать после этого, – чопорно заявляет Гарри.

Эггзи запускает пальцы в волосы у него на затылке и доверительно сообщает:

– Еще как будешь.

– Эггзи, – невнятно бормочет Гарри, не отстраняясь, впрочем, от настойчивого языка. – Мне нужно на работу.

– Я с тобой, – Эггзи снова садится на колени Гарри и поправляет свои съехавшие очки, придерживая их за дужки. – Лучше закончить свои отчеты, чтобы никто не говорил, что я получаю поблажки только потому, что сплю с начальством.

– Прошу прощения? – раздается у него в ухе голос Артура, и Эггзи тут же в панике выключает очки, не сдержав парочки непечатных выражений.

Когда они добираются до ателье, Эггзи не замечает никаких изменений. Их, конечно, и не должно было случиться. Как бы ему ни казалось, что мир вокруг них с Гарри перевернулся с ног на голову, в реальности ничего подобного не происходит. Гарри заходит первым и придерживает для Эггзи дверь, и первый раз с того момента, когда они вышли из дома, он не улыбается как придурок. Эггзи кажется это уместным, успокаивающим даже. Гарри выглядит задумчивым и серьезным, так же, как тем вечером, когда он ждал Эггзи на диване со стаканом виски.

– Ты в порядке? – тихонько спрашивает Эггзи, и вот она, легкая улыбка и мягкий взгляд. Гарри не отвечает, но ему и не нужно. Когда Эггзи проходит мимо, Гарри касается его бедра, и это каким-то образом отвечает на вопрос. Эггзи чувствует это теплое собственническое прикосновение всю дорогу до лифта, и… Блядь, после всего случившегося, после всех мест, где за последние восемь часов побывали их пальцы, это прикосновение ощущается как-то по-особенному интимно. Есть разница между прикосновениями с четким сексуальным подтекстом и прикосновениями без особой на то причины, просто потому что есть такая возможность. Эта мысль по иронии вызывает в Эггзи желание как можно скорее вернуться к упомянутому сексуальному контексту.

Они садятся в вагон, на этот раз на соседние сидения, и когда двери закрываются, и они ускоряются к Хертфордширу, Эггзи ненавязчиво кладет руку на колено Гарри, выстукивая сообщение азбукой Морзе:

_я хочу_

Гарри замирает, слегка наклонив голову, словно пытается понять, действительно ли это сообщение или шутки разума.

_взять у тебя в рот_

На это Гарри отвечает беззвучным смешком и с улыбкой переводит взгляд на Эггзи. Второй рукой, которая не лежит на его бедре чуть выше руки Эггзи, он приглашающе показывает на пол.

_здесь есть камеры_

– Нет, – отвечает Гарри, – но я бы посоветовал снять очки.

– Ладно, умник, тогда я бы посоветовал снять штаны.

Эггзи оставляет руку на ноге Гарри и соскальзывает на пол, укладывая вторую руку на соседнее колено. Руки Гарри, большие, загорелые и с идеальным маникюром, расстегивают пуговицы на брюках и приспускают их вместе с бельем, пока Эггзи наблюдает за этим зрелищем с очевидно дурным и влюбленным выражением лица. Невозмутимости Гарри, нарушаемой только его тяжелым дыханием, хватает до первого прикосновения языка к члену, и он прерывисто выдыхает.

– Боюсь, я долго не выдержу. – Гарри поглаживает затылок Эггзи, проходясь пальцами по коротким волосам, и Эггзи улыбается ему с полным ртом, потому что расфокусированный затуманенный взгляд Гарри – это удовольствие уже само по себе.

– Отлично, – жарко выдыхает Эггзи, на время ответа заменяя рот рукой, – это скоростной поезд.

Естественно, нет ничего удивительного в том, что для Гарри одинаково важными оказываются как тактильная составляющая, так и визуальная. Он и вуайерист, и эксгибиционист, два в одном. Он обхватывает лицо Эггзи ладонями, и его дыхание прерывается, когда он чувствует, как его член упирается через щеку. Гарри тянет голову Эггзи назад, пока их взгляды не встречаются. Эггзи не отвлекается от дела, жадно сосет и сглатывает, чувствуя, как из уголков рта начинает стекать слюна. После этого Гарри нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы кончить, вздрогнув и зажав рот рукой, несмотря на то, что они одни в поезде, к тому же, под землей.

– Иди сюда, – хрипло зовет Гарри, будто это у него во рту только побывал довольно внушительный член. Остатков терпения Эггзи хватает только на то, чтобы наскоро вытереть Гарри платком и застегнуть ему брюки, прежде чем последовать за рукой Гарри, которая тянет его на себя. Он почти падает на Гарри, въезжая коленями между его бедрами и подлокотниками. Гарри не тратит время даже на то, чтобы стянуть с него брюки, вместо этого только расстегивая их и приспуская белье. Смочив ладонь слюной, он обхватывает член Эггзи, и то, как он проводит большим пальцем по головке – магия в своем роде, и спустя несколько движений Эггзи уже чувствует, как подступает оргазм, причем откровенно заслуживающий панорамной съемки, показа на повторе и жаркого обсуждения на «Матче дня»*.

– Скажи, когда.

– Блядь, уже! – стонет Эггзи.

Гарри отрывается от покусывания его губы и подтягивает его за зад, заставляя подняться на колени и упереться рукой в стену за креслом. Гарри накрывает его член ртом, и Эггзи кончает, вздрагивая и невнятно бормоча что-то откровенно нецензурное в рукав своего пиджака

– Гарри, блядь, о боже, ебаный пиздец…

– Какое богохульство, – Гарри отстраняется только чтобы проглотить сперму и съязвить, и тут же возвращается к делу, сглатывая вокруг члена и вылизывая его так, что платок Эггзи отправляется сразу в карман, оказавшись бесполезным. – Прежде чем с кем-либо разговаривать, почисть, пожалуйста, зубы, – чопорно добавляет Гарри, когда Эггзи валится на кресло напротив как мешок картошки, и достает газету из дверного кармашка, листая ее в поисках чего-то интересного, будто это нормальный алгоритм поведения спустя пять секунд после чужого члена во рту.

– Гарри?

– Черт возьми, ты ни за что не поверишь, кто забеременел.

– Гарри!

Гарри опускает уголок газеты.

– Да?

– Так что, ты теперь мой бойфренд?

– Дурацкое слово, – кривится Гарри.

– Можешь быть моей любовницей, – ухмыляется Эггзи, и Гарри, моргнув, возвращается к рубрике сплетен.

– _Ты_ можешь быть моей любовницей, – отвечает Гарри с напускным безразличием, хотя дурацкие ямочки на щеках выдают его с головой.

– Принято. Скрепим договор поцелуем?

Прежде чем Гарри успевает ответить, над ними раздается шорох динамика.

– Гвиневера, Галахад, – произносит Мерлин, – дерните стоп-кран, пожалуйста.

Гарри беспрекословно встает и выполняет просьбу, пока Эггзи сидит, выкатив глаза.

– Ты же говорил, тут нет камер!

– Камер нет, только интерком, – отвечает Гарри, вытаскивая очки из кармана. Эггзи делает то же самое.

– Очень мило с вашей стороны наконец к нам присоединиться, – невозмутимо говорит Мерлин, пока поезд замедляется и останавливается в туннеле. Эггзи еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. – Примерно в четырех метрах от вас лестница наверх. Выбираетесь наружу, там вас будет ждать машина, она будет работать, если ввести любой из ваших паролей.

– Проблемы с поездом? – спрашивает Гарри, открывая двери.

– Нет. – В наушнике слышатся какие-то переговоры, потом возвращается Мерлин. – Полчаса назад в наше воздушное пространство вошли два самолета. Возможно, это еще ни о чем не говорит, они изменили направление, когда мы с ними связались, но Артур не собирается рисковать. Рекруты на половине забега, они оценят, если вы их подбросите до штаба.

– Дело серьезное, раз ты отменяешь свои пытки, – бормочет Эггзи, первым взбираясь по лестнице в темноту.

– Не отменяю. Переношу. Растягиваю.

– Садист.

Эггзи впечатывается головой во что-то твердое и, выругавшись, ощупывает крышку люка в поисках выхода. Нашарив ржавую ручку, он умудряется провернуть ее и открыть люк, не потеряв равновесия и не свалившись обратно на рельсы. Солнце уже близится к горизонту, но после темного туннеля Эггзи все равно щурится и думает, что сейчас бы ему не помешали вот те уродливые старческие очки-хамелеоны, как у Гарри.

– Так что…

– Да вашу ж мать, – бормочет Мерлин. – Галахад, переключаю тебя на Энид.

Эггзи слышит ее голос еще до того, как она к нему обращается.

– Галахад, – договорив, зовет она, пока Эггзи придерживает крышку люка для Гарри и протягивает ему руку, получая в ответ взгляд «я-пока-не-развалина». – Слушай, у нас тут все немножко через жопу, у меня на связи еще Пеллеас и старая Тристан, и новый Лайонел, и мы еще ждем подкрепление, так что подожди, ладно?

– Ага, что…

– Маргарет, не муди, твой самолет не тех размеров, чтобы их сбить… прости, Галахад, я сейчас… слушай, если это безопасно, иди на снижение, если нет, я организую посадку в Бовингдоне. Пеллеас, приготовить парашют, ты нам нужна срочно.

– Передай ей, чтоб была осторожнее, иначе ее дед меня прикончит.

– Эмм, Пеллеас, Галахад передает быть осторожнее. Поняла. Она говорит, цитирую, занимайся своими делами.

– Справедливо.

Лэнд Ровер открывается по паролю Гарри («Мистер Пикуль», потому что Гарри – придурок), но он перебегает к пассажирскому сидению, так что, думает Эггзи, садясь за руль, может, не такой уж и придурок. Эггзи заводит мотор, и Ровер восхитительно быстро набирает сто сорок в час, ловко пролетая все повороты на узких деревенских дорогах.

– Энид, – невозмутимо зовет Гарри. Он единственный, кто может сидеть в машине, когда Эггзи за рулем, и не бояться за свою жизнь и содержимое желудка.

– Гвиневера, сэр.

– Можешь рассказать, что происходит?

– Маленький уродец Пипистрель*, то ли Вирус, то ли Таурус. Мы думали, сбился с курса, но он прилетел снова и захватил друга, потом они улетели, а теперь тут кучка… не знаю, чего, но выглядят старыми. Маргарет, что это? Похоже, первые два были разведчиками, а эти уже посерьезнее. Только что пытались сбросить бомбу на ангар. Естественно, крыша максимально укреплена, так что надеемся только, что они не переключатся на здание штаба. Сэр, Маргарет говорит, это Харриеры шестьдесят девятого.

– Хм, – задумчиво произносит Гарри, и Эггзи искоса бросает взгляд на его сжатые губы и нахмуренные брови. – Ты говорила, у тебя на связи Тристан?

– Да, сэр, вас переключить?

– Будь добра.

– Спасибо, что не назвал меня «старой Тристан», – довольно произносит Одри. – Харриеры?

– Да. Немного устаревшие для нападения, не находишь? Учитывая развитие технологий и все такое.

Эггзи уже видит бегущих рекрутов, с рюкзаками для утяжеления и собаками (уже не щенками, ни одного мопса). 

– Сейчас вернусь, – сообщает он Гарри, который, нахмурившись, слушает Одри, и, получив в ответ кивок, выбегает из машины.

– Сэр, – говорит первая кандидатка, останавливаясь возле Эггзи и вытирая рукавом пот со лба. Ее предложила Рокси, с которой они раньше вместе ходили на кикбоксинг, и она с легкостью влилась в шпионскую жизнь, будто была рождена для этого. Эггзи еще во вторую неделю поставил на ее победу.

– Мариам. Джентльмены, – добавляет он, когда подтягиваются остальные. Своего кандидата, Джека, Эггзи, как и собирался, нашел среди бывших сослуживцев, он был его первым другом после ухода из дома. При виде Эггзи Джек как всегда широко улыбается, и по нему видно, что он пока не привык к шикарным костюмам и чопорному акценту. – Это не ложная тревога. И не тот случай, когда мы говорим, что это не ложная тревога, но на самом деле это часть испытания. Судя по всему, на штаб совершается нападение, так что любая помощь пригодится. Забирайтесь в машину. 

Эггзи почти ожидает, что кандидаты отнесутся к нему с сомнением (сам он уверен, что не поверил бы Мерлину, если бы тот сказал что-то подобное на их отборе. С другой стороны, хорошо об этом рассуждать, когда уже знаешь и про Амелию, и про рельсы, и про парашют), но они только переглядываются между собой и тут же забираются в Ровер, с трудом втискиваясь с четырьмя собаками на заднее сидение. Эггзи тут же трогается с места, а Гарри в своем репертуаре оборачивается с вежливым «Доброго дня» и тянется погладить ближайшую собаку.

– Какие новости от Тристана?

– Сомнительная драма семьдесят восьмого: Кей и Ламорак угнали самолет из штаба и напали на оружейных дилеров, которые убили Эктора во время миссии.

– Дай-ка угадаю, это был Харриер?

– Именно. Естественно, их уволили.

– Убили? – уточняет Эггзи, наблюдая в зеркало за рекрутами, которые в свою очередь усиленно делают вид, что не прислушиваются к каждому слову.

– Нет, конечно, мы же не варвары. Артур сделал скидку на якобы стрессовую ситуацию, но…

– Но они должны были быть к такому готовы.

– Именно, – подтверждает Одри в наушнике. – Они пошли против всех правил организации и сорвали нашу с Персивалем миссию под прикрытием. Из-за них мы потеряли не один год, глава организации скрывался от нас до восьмидесятых. Изначально их хотели отстранить на время и отправить на переквалификацию, но они откровенно не были настроены дружелюбно, так что у Артура не было выбора, кроме как уволить их и стереть им память. И еще, Галахад, помнишь Монако?

– Да, что с ним?

– Две надменные дамочки и их ручная собачонка, сидели рядом с нами на пляже.

– Да вы шутите.

– Увы. Бетти Эйлвуд и Джоан Уэзерби. Их спутник – кандидат Эйлвуд на место Гарета в семидесятые, но он быстро вылетел из отбора. По версии Лилиан, внезапная встреча со мной и Кейт спровоцировала возвращение их памяти. В то время дротики были не настолько проработаны, как сейчас.

– А что она думает про этот воздушный антиквариат? – мрачно спрашивает Гарри, и Энид влезает, прежде чем Одри успевает ответить.

– Я бы включила вам запись, сэр, но содержание может шокировать даже вас.

– Да уж, – соглашается Одри. – Единственное, что она ненавидит больше, чем человеческий фактор, это антагонистов с символичным оружием. Такое типичное клише старых нелепых шпионских фильмов.

– Старые нелепые шпионские фильмы – самые лучшие. – Гарри бросает взгляд на Эггзи, а затем оглядывается на рекрутов. – Что нужно, чтобы победить антагониста с идиотским оружием?

Рекруты переглядываются, будто все еще сомневаясь в реальности происходящего.

– Герой с еще более идиотским оружием? – неуверенно предполагает Тимоти, и Гарри выглядит донельзя довольным.

– Энид, мы будем через три минуты. Все ли уже на позициях?

– Да, сэр.

– Отлично, тогда передай техникам, чтоб подготовили всю ерунду, над которой они работают, как подкрепление. Кажется, я слышал нелепый слух про гигантский сачок.

Въезд в особняк уже за следующим поворотом, но Эггзи проезжает мимо, направляясь к заднему двору, который не так просматривается, и с которого есть въезд в гаражи. Когда они останавливаются и выходят из машины, к ним уже идет Артур, стуча каблуками по бетону и быстро отдавая приказы через очки. Она как всегда элегантна, в твидовом пиджаке, прикрывающем плечевую кобуру, и резкий, опасный взгляд делает ее еще восхитительнее, отчего она похожа на какую-нибудь властную королеву из мифологии. Эггзи с ухмылкой косится на Гарри, пока тот, наконец, не спохватывается и не меняет свой «Джудит-фейс» с дурацкой мягкой улыбкой на более уместные в ситуации сведенные брови.

– Рекрутов попрошу пройти в диспетчерскую, – произносит Артур, – Двери будут закрыты через три минуты. На данный момент это самое безопасное место в штабе.

Рекруты переглядываются между собой, потом переводят взгляды на Гарри и Эггзи, будто все еще пытаясь понять, точно ли это не часть испытания.

– Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает, наконец, Руперт, и Артур выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.

– Никакого героизма. Вы обещаете четко следовать приказам?

– Конечно.

– Хорошо. Тимоти и Мариам, отправляйтесь к снайперам на крышу. Джек и Руперт, ЗУРы* на заднем дворе. Я сообщу о вашем появлении. Галахад, Гвиневера, – добавляет она, когда рекруты отбегают к лифту, – датчики засекли разбитое окно в библиотеке на первом этаже.

– Сейчас разберемся, – отвечает Эггзи, уже сорвавшись с места, и видит, как Гарри бежит за ним. – Энид, ты еще тут?

– Вся ваша, сэр, остальных агентов передала другим.

– Мы с Гвинни в библиотеку на первом этаже, северный коридор. Что у нас там?

– Гвиневера, – недовольно бормочет Гарри, обгоняя его на лестничном повороте.

– Датчик показывает, что там четыре человека. Для вас как два пальца, скажи?

– Ага, я всегда считал, что если что-то кажется очень простым, то так оно и оказывается. – На верхних ступеньках Гарри замедляется, вытягивая руку, чтобы Эггзи сделал то же самое, и медленно приоткрывает дверь. Эггзи пролезает у него под рукой и, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд, тоже заглядывает внутрь. – Энид, где конкретно эти четверо?

– Двое в конце коридора, двое в библиотеке. Стоп. Черт. Уже шесть. Десять. Дэн, – зовет она другого координатора, – выбьешь окна? У них, похоже, лестницы. Господа, мы разбираемся с внешней стороны, вам остается внутренняя.

– В темноте будет лучше, – шепчет Гарри. – Энид, выключишь свет? И ставни тоже опусти.

– Готово. – Свет выключается со щелчком, и Эггзи переключает очки в режим ночного видения. Гарри бесшумно открывает дверь, и они выходят в коридор. За окнами сумерки, и коридор заливает мутным тусклым светом, придавая ощущение нереальности, но тут, наконец, захлопываются металлические ставни, и помещение погружается в полную темноту. – Дэн взрывает окна через три, два, один… – Эггзи слышит грохот взрыва, звон стекол и крики из библиотеки. – Окей, – сообщает Энид, – от придурков на лестницах мы избавились, попутно убрали еще троих в комнате. Вам остается девять.

– Как нефиг делать, – Эггзи улыбается Гарри. – Готов?

– Всегда.

Первым делом идет перестрелка – под прикрытием колонны и напольных часов они выпускают дротик за дротиком. Они все еще слишком далеко от библиотеки, чтобы прицелиться точнее, но у них хотя бы есть ночное видение как преимущество, и они успевают избавиться от пяти человек, прежде чем в часах заканчиваются дротики. Потом остается только достать пистолеты и бесшумно продвигаться в сторону библиотеки. Захватчики вслепую разряжают обоймы, но фирменные костюмы успешно отражают пули. Эггзи как всегда думает: «Когда-нибудь нам прострелят голову», и мысль как всегда приносит с собой слишком много эмоционального багажа, который сейчас откровенно не к месту.

– У меня предложение, – произносит Энид. – Не стреляйте, этим вы только выдаете свое местоположение. В отличие от вас они ничего не видят, так что подкрадывайтесь и вырубайте придурков вручную.

Это самое стремное и путаное сражение в жизни Эггзи − за исключением тлеющих остатков окон их окружает темнота, и в очках видны только мутные зеленоватые силуэты. Впереди него Гарри пользуется советом, резким ударом вырубая противника, и Эггзи присоединятся, бросаясь вправо на захватчика, который вскрикивает от неожиданности, ощутив чужую руку вокруг своей шеи, но тут же падает на землю от удара рукоятью пистолета.

– Еще двое, – сообщает Энид. – Один в дальнем углу, второй… – ее голос постепенно затихает, резко возвращаясь после паузы в полную силу. – Блядь, я извиняюсь, я не знала, что один из них старый Лайонел, он в кресле у камина. Готова поспорить, этот и конец света проспит. Оставьте его в живых, ладно?

Эггзи кивает, чтобы Энид отметила движение его очков, и направляется к углу, краем глаза замечая, как Гарри подходит с другого бока. В библиотеке двигаться бесшумно становится сложнее – не весь пол устлан ковром, и их выдает стук оксфордов о паркет. Последний захватчик вскидывается на звук как собака и разряжает в их сторону всю обойму. Некоторые пули сразу отскакивают от костюма Эггзи, некоторые застревают в ткани, некоторые пролетают мимо, зато одна из них задевает его руку, отдаваясь резкой болью до самого плеча, а другая, по феноменально дерьмовой случайности, попадает в единственного агента Кингсмен, на котором нет фирменного пиджака.

– Вашу мать! – вскрикивает Базиль, и Эггзи в панике кричит Энид, чтобы та включила свет.

Все лампы и люстры в помещении загораются одновременно, и их последний противник пользуется той секундой, пока Гарри переключает очки в обычный режим, и бросается на него, чудом умудряясь выбить из его руки пистолет. От чего нет особого толку, потому что когда он пытается выстрелить в Гарри, ему очевидно не приходит в голову, что он разрядил обойму минуту назад, и затвор щелкает впустую. Присмотревшись, Эггзи узнает в захватчике их соседа за столом в Монако, который в это время ухмыляется как сумасшедший злодей из какого-нибудь старого дурацкого фильма, поднимая сжатые кулаки, готовясь к драке. Гарри только моргает, спокойно глядя на него в ответ, а затем тоже поднимает свои руки заодно с изогнутой бровью, которая не должна выглядеть так угрожающе, но которой очевидно об этом не сообщили.

– Насколько тяжело он ранен? – спрашивает Энид, и Эггзи перебегает к Базилю, который пытается подняться с кресла. Подхватив его под руку и за талию, Эггзи помогает ему лечь на ковер.

– Ладно, посмотрим, что тут у нас, окей? – Эггзи достает нож из внутреннего кармана и разрезает пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку, добираясь до раны. – Да уж, лучше б вы были в пиджаке.

– Здесь тепло, – слабо отвечает Базиль. – И я не ожидал, что мне нужна будет защита в сраном штабе.

– Вы в порядке, задета только рука, мне кажется, даже до кости не достало. Уверен, вам и больше доставалось в былые времена, правда? – Эггзи отрезает целый рукав, складывает его и прижимает к ране возле плеча. – Эй, Энид? Можешь прислать сюда медика, если кто свободен? Пуля прошла через мышцу, могло быть и хуже, но кровь течет пиздец.

– Сейчас займусь.

– Я никогда больше не усну. Вот так просыпаешься, и мир в руинах.

– Окей, королева драмы, – бормочет Эггзи, и Базиль не сдерживает слабого смешка. Он дышит как-то странно, замечает Эггзи, наверное, от шока. – Лежите смирно, хорошо? Медки уже в пути, мы вас отсюда вытащим. – Эггзи оборачивается посмотреть, как справляется Гарри. Он уклоняется от большей части ударов, но на его щеке уже расцветает синяк, в то время, как его противник уже может похвастаться сломанным кровоточащим носом. – Ему бы сейчас не помешал зонт, – бормочет Эггзи, не осознавая, что произнес это вслух, пока Базиль не пытается сесть. – Эй, я сказал лежать смирно!

– У меня есть кое-что получше зонта.

Собравшись с силами, Базиль перекидывает Гарри свою трость. Эггзи всегда подозревал, что она не только для ходьбы, учитывая весь функционал зонтов, оксфордов и прочей ерунды, и в этот момент вполне ожидает, что из конца трости полетят пули или на худой конец отравляющий газ. Но Гарри нажимает на гравировку лого Кингсмен возле ручки, и нижняя часть трости отпадает, оставляя Гарри с ебаным _мечом_ в руках.

– Ооо, прекрасно, – радостно вздыхает Базиль, не обращая внимания на то, как кровь из его раны уже стекает у Эггзи по рукам.

– Я не отрицаю, но давайте вы помолчите? В вас только что стреляли. Блядь, да вы издеваетесь? – возмущается Эггзи, обратно укладывая Базиля, который пытается подняться на локти, чтоб лучше видеть происходящее. В другом конце комнаты мистер-извращенские-усы уклоняется от выпада Гарри и хватает со стены над камином декоративный меч, разворачиваясь и встречая следующий выпад звоном лезвия о лезвие. – Эй, Энид, сейчас тут кого-нибудь еще и мечом проткнут. – Эггзи пытается одновременно удерживать ткань кусок рубашки, прижатый к ране Базиля, и прицелиться в противника Гарри, но сконцентрироваться трудновато, когда они оба двигаются так быстро, а Базиль еще и пытается выкрикивать похвалу и советы.

– Позорище! Хоторн, ты весь открыт! Чему я тебя учил?

– Эй, на чьей вы стороне? Лежите спокойно, а то вырублю вас вашими же часами! – Эггзи снова прицеливается, задерживая дыхание, и находит подходящую цель в суматошных движениях. Выстрел не попадает в конечную цель, но хотя бы задевает ухо Хоторна, и тот вскрикивает от боли. Пользуясь этим, Гарри с размаха впечатывает рукоять меча в пострадавшее ухо, и Хоторн падает на колени, успевая, впрочем, увернуться от удара в сердце. Он перекатывается, защищаясь, и сражение продолжается снова, возобновляя звон лезвий. Гарри откровенно вошел в раж, его лицо избавлено от эмоций, как и всегда, когда он полностью отдается инстинктам. Его реакция безупречна и молниеносна, и он движется так, будто это не сражение, а чертов балет. Эггзи стреляет снова, и в этот раз попадает четко в ногу Хоторна, который тут же валится на пол.

– Не очень-то благородно с твоей стороны, – замечает Базиль. Его голос откровенно слабеет, и говорит он с таким трудом, будто у него полный рот воды. Переведя на него взгляд, Эггзи ожидает увидеть, что за то время, пока он пытался прицелиться, случилось что-то ужасное, что везде будет кровь, но ничего подобного не случается. Базиль просто больше не пытается двигаться, и его кожа ненормально бледная, за исключением губ, которые начинают синеть.

– Блядь, – вскрикивает Эггзи, проверяя его пульс. – Энид, он теперь не дышит! И с пульсом непонятно что, я его не чувствую!

– СЛР*, – как всегда оперативно и спокойно инструктирует она. – Медики застряли в перестрелке, будут как только выберутся.

– Ох, блядь. Простите, – бормочет Эггзи, – будет больно как пиздец. – Он наклоняется для искусственного дыхания, а потом переходит к непрямому массажу сердца, пытаясь не скользить руками в стекающей из раны крови. – Теряешь хватку, – кричит он Гарри. – Он там еще живой?

И кто знает, был ли это необходимый пинок для Гарри или же просто совпадение, но спустя секунду мечи сходятся снова, слышится неприятный захлебывающийся звук, а затем тело падает на пол.

– Уже нет, – спокойно отвечает Гарри, переступая через умирающего Хоторна и опускаясь на колени возле Эггзи. – Я этим займусь, иди, расчисти дорогу для медиков.

Но Эггзи не удается добежать дальше коридора, который заблокирован креслом Лилиан. За ней Лукан, весь в крови и с диким выражением лица, Мерлин со своей любимой винтовкой и Винсент, который держится за его плечо, потому что в его другой руке уже известный меч-трость.

– Нам нужно в медотсек, – быстро сообщает им Эггзи, – помощь бы не помешала.

Вместо этого Лилиан разворачивается, объезжает его и бросает через плечо:

– Энид говорит, у нас нет времени, придется справляться самостоятельно.

У Эггзи нет другого выбора, кроме как тоже развернуться и броситься следом за ней. Дальше начинается суматоха – Гарри все еще работает над СЛР, Мерлин и Лукан удерживают Винсента, который пытается опуститься на колени возле Базиля, но быстро осознают безнадежность затеи и, наконец, опускают его на ковер.

– Ну же, старая развалина, – бормочет он, сжимая прохладную ладонь Базиля между своими двумя. – Девяносто четыре – еще не возраст умирать. У нас еще столько лет впереди. Ты же не можешь допустить, чтобы Лори тебя пережила.

– О господи, – нетерпеливо одергивает его Лилиан, – кто-нибудь из вас вообще читает инструкции? – Она отрывает локтевые заплатки со своего пиджака так, будто они слабо приклеены, а не пристрочены, и протягивает их Лукану, показывая на себе, куда их положить. – Расстегните рубашку, приложите заплатки сюда и сюда. Теперь кольцо, на половину заряда. Мерлин, твое тоже. – Гарри отстраняется на время разряда, затем снова возвращается к работе. – Вы что, думаете, я изобретаю все это развлечения ради? Это…

– Постойте-ка, – перебивает ее Лукан, – эта модификация еще не дошла до инструкции, она все еще в редактуре.

Лилиан строго смотрит на него в ответ, и на секунду Эггзи думает, что сейчас Лукан умрет от ужаса, но тот держится до последнего, и Лилиан, наконец, с улыбкой склоняет голову.

– Боже милостивый, думаю, ты прав. Прошу прощения, джентльмены. Не откроешь мне дверь? – Она выезжает в коридор, и Лукан идет за ней со слегка пришибленным выражением на лице, словно все еще не понимая, что происходит.

– Я могу что-то сделать? – беспомощно спрашивает Эггзи.

– Еще один разряд, – просит Гарри. Прошло всего несколько минут, но усталость от сражения его нагнала, и он тяжело дышит, смахивая волосы с мокрого лба. – Отпусти его, – мягко говорит он Винсенту, и тот, кивнув, отползает в сторону, уступая место. Эггзи прикладывает кольцо к заплатке. – Попробуем еще раз… так-то лучше, – облегченно бормочет Гарри, касаясь пальцами шеи Базиля и, наконец, обнаруживая пульс. Он садится на пол, вытирая лоб рукавом, и в этот момент медики, наконец, добираются до библиотеки с носилками и кучей разного оборудования, от которого у Эггзи до сих пор мурашки идут по коже, после всех месяцев, проведенных в палате Гарри в ожидании, пока тот придет в себя. Медики укладывают Базиля на носилки, силком затаскивают Винсента в коляску, не обращая внимания на его возмущения о способности передвигаться самостоятельно, и выбегают обратно.

Эггзи опускается на пол между Гарри и Мерлином, и какое-то время они просто молча смотрят друг на друга.

– Кажется, ты мне задолжал, – произносит Мерлин, и Гарри хмурится. – Десять фунтов, с учетом инфляции с восемьдесят шестого. В общем, где-то двадцать восемь.

– Не дождешься, доказательств все еще нет.

– Нет, даже не думай. Это однозначно было поведение любовников на смертном ложе.

– Что за хуйня? – спрашивает Эггзи, и Гарри переводит на него взгляд.

– Мерлин с чего-то взял, что они пара, – объясняет Гарри с усталой, но от этого не менее прекрасной улыбкой.

– Оу. Ну знаешь, детка, после всего случившегося меня бы это не удивило, – пожимает он плечами и, увидев ухмылку Мерлина, тут же спохватывается. – Ох, блядь.

– Вы только что заработали мне еще по десятке от Винсента и Роберта.

– Хватит делать ставки на чужую личную жизнь, – недовольно произносит Гарри, но по нему видно, что он не стыдится. И раз уж тайное стало явным, у Эггзи больше нет причин сидеть так далеко. Он подползает к Гарри, привалившись к нему боком, и устало улыбается, ощутив прикосновение губ на виске.

– Пожалуй, я вас оставлю, – Мерлин поднимается на ноги. – На сегодня мне достаточно драм и без этой.

В этот момент у Эггзи вибрирует телефон в кармане и, вытащив его, он видит сообщение от Рокси: _Какого хрена я пропустила??? Меня выдернули с миссии, Дэн говорит в штабе пожар??_

– Улыбку для Рокси, – просит Эггзи, включая фронтальную камеру, но Гарри вместо этого ухмыляется и, приподняв подбородок Эггзи, целует его под щелчок затвора.

Эггзи подписывает фото «Кое-где точно пожар» и отправляет его на Сицилию, прежде чем убрать телефон, помочь Гарри подняться на ноги и отправиться наводить порядок.

*

Мерлин снова отвечает за чай в гостиной на площади Беркли и раздает тарелки с миниатюрными очаровательными канапе, которые потом курсируют между действующими агентами, недавно принятыми агентами и агентами в отставке, которые собрались вокруг камина, заняв кресла, диваны и даже сам ковер. Эггзи уже хочет отпустить шутку про вечную хозяйку вечеринки, но Мерлин слишком проницателен, поэтому Эггзи ловит его предостерегающий взгляд, такой знакомый по временам отбора, и сдается, втискиваясь на диван между Джеком и Мариам, новыми Борсом и Бедивером. В другом конце комнаты Тим и Руперт (теперь Ламорак и Эктор) с восхищением на лицах слушают Роберта и Одри, которые рассказывают о какой-то миссии шестидесятых. Пол сидит в одном из кресел, на подлокотнике которого примостилась Катарина. Она тепло улыбается, когда Пол на секунду отрывается от разговора с Рокси и целует ее в щеку, касаясь забинтованной руки, пострадавшей во время нападения на штаб (хотя если откровенно, то Эйлвуд и Уэзерби, которых Катарина выловила в оружейной, пострадали куда больше).

Гарри в Вашингтоне на миссии, и это даже неплохо, потому что теперь они могут о нем посплетничать.

– Вы бы ответили ему взаимностью? – спрашивает Эггзи у Артура, которую пора бы уже снова называть Джудит, после того как она повторно вышла на пенсию. – В целом, когда-нибудь? Если бы он проявил инициативу, вы бы ответили взаимностью?

– Нет, конечно, – невозмутимо отвечает она, отпивая чай, – он слишком стар для меня. – Эггзи не сдерживает смеха, и запоминает ее слова на случай, если ему понадобится разбить Гарри сердце. – К тому же, – продолжает Джудит, – теперь его мысли заняты кое-кем помоложе и попрелестнее.

– Это точно, – соглашается Эггзи и протягивает ей свой телефон, показывая несколько фотографий из пары биллионов присланных Гарри из Вашингтона. – Вот Джей Би, Гарри пытается научить его находить взрывчатку, потому что никто не заподозрит мопса. Готов поспорить, он терпит меня только ради этой собаки, чтоб его.

На этом Эггзи оперативно забирает телефон обратно и прячет его в карман, пока Джудит не долистала до скриншота из Снапчата с прошлого утра, где Гарри лежит в постели в отеле. Сквозь окна светит рассветное солнце, волосы Гарри растрепаны и очаровательно закручены, а на лице видно отпечаток подушки. В подписи эмоджи лица в темных очках, слова «скоро увидимся» и эмоджи яичницы. Эггзи никому не показывает такие кадры. С одной стороны, потому что это довольно придурочно, а с другой, потому что это только для него. И он точно не горит желанием показывать Джудит следующий скриншот, на котором длинные пальцы Гарри обхватывают его член, живот покрыт белыми брызгами, а подпись гласит «черт возьми я скучаю».

Лилиан вежливо отклонила предложение снова выйти на пенсию, а потом совсем невежливо отклонила его еще раз, когда ее спросили, не считает ли она, что сто один год – самое время отдохнуть. Ее негласное место у камина в этот раз занято Базилем, который выглядит особенно стильно в своем лучшем костюме. В спицы его кресла вплетены бежевые ленточки (работа медсестер, очарованных им за то время, пока он отлеживался после ранения), а рядом сидит Винсент, чье внимание частично занято словами Базиля, но по большей части он с теплой улыбкой рассматривает их имена на ручках тростей. Парные мечи с гравировкой были общим свадебным подарком от агентов, но Гарри даже это не убедило признать свой проигрыш, и он продолжает требовать сертификат, словно считает, что все это хитровыебанный розыгрыш, провернутый за его спиной, пока его нет в стране.

– Эй, Эггзи, – Рокси подползает к его креслу и опирается спиной о его колени, запрокидывая голову и улыбаясь ему снизу вверх.

– Привет, Рокс, – он кладет руку ей на плечо, и она поворачивается ее поцеловать.

– Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне для уроков фехтования? 

Эггзи бросает взгляд к камину, на морщинистую руку Базиля, поглаживающую гравировку, на то, как Винсент с нежностью смотрит на его лицо. Эггзи уверен, что до конца своей жизни не сможет держать меч или смотреть «Зорро» и не чувствовать себя чокнутой фанаткой, вспоминая все произошедшее, как Гарри сражался в библиотеке, с тем же настроем, с каким он делает все в жизни: с легкостью, грацией и долей позерства. «Да ну нахуй, – думает он, – ответная любовь еще хуже».

– Понятное дело, – продолжает Рокси, – я буду тебя размазывать каждый раз, но…

Эггзи дергает ее за хвост, и ее звонкий смех разносится по комнате, заглушая тихие разговоры.

**Author's Note:**

> Мария Селеста – корабль, покинутый экипажем по невыясненной причине. Классический пример корабля-призрака. (Вики)
> 
> Мерчант Айвори – кинокомпания, основанная в 60х, которая выпустила целый ряд эталонных экранизаций классики начала XX века. (Вики)
> 
> "Матч дня" – телепрограмма ВВС, посвященная анализу матчей Премьер-лиги.
> 
> Пипистрель – производитель самолетов сверхлегкого и легкого класса, продукция считается самой инновационной в мире. Вирус и Таурус – названия моделей.
> 
> ЗУР – ракета класса «земля – воздух».
> 
> СЛР – сердечно-легочная реанимация.
> 
> ***
> 
> [Очень советую прйтись по тегу на авторском тумблере, там дивный каст на оригинальных персонажей и императорский тамарин Сандэнс Кид.](http://deepdarkwaters.tumblr.com/tagged/flame-keepers)


End file.
